New Adventure
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Sequel to New Girl, Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are back with more amazing stories! Connor Stoll gets the quest of a lifetime, Camp Jupiter has a "problem" and Camp Half-Blood gets more drama than it can possibly handle! Hope you enjoy! :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

The Start of A New Adventure

**A/N:** Okay guys and girls! First off THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! My last story, New Girl, was amazing! 227 REVEIWS! That's incredible! The support and ideas you gave me were so amazing! I can't thank you enough and tell you that it really, really does mean a lot. I'm not used to people liking me so much! Hahah! But I just wanted to let you know I love each and every one of you, even the haters, and want to tell you that I look forward to this sequel! So please enjoy…

"Dude. This SUCKS. Aren't satyrs supposed to be in charge of this kind of stuff?"

Percy sighed as he walked down the school hallway with his old friend Grover, he'd been away all last year at this dumb "all year round school" for super nerds or something. For some reason Percy found himself wrapped up in the job too and was enrolled three months ago about two weeks after he got back from Camp Half-Blood. So much for a few weeks alone with Annabeth.

"Sorry Percy but I need your help, this one is strong, he ahs a thick scent. Not as strong as you were of course when I first smelled you but still stronger than most. Plus he's not every approachable to be honest, he's very popular and surrounded with people," Grover said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Percy grumbled, "Whatever. The sooner this school year is over the better."

Grover laughed, "It doesn't end remember? All year round school. A student is enrolled and he simply keeps going here until three years has past, the classes just keep getting harder and the only difference between a normal school and this one is that you don't get a three-month break. To be honest the only reason kids are sent here are either because they're super smart or they're just not wanted at home."

Percy shrugged, "Whatever man, all I'm saying is that I was supposed to go to school with Annabeth this year. She even told me I could cheat off her! I could've cheated off her! Now instead I'm here at some school for super smart people. I'm super screwed!"

Grover patted Percy on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides you don't suck too bad…oh wait yes you do."

"Suck it Grover," Percy said.

Grover laughed and flung his arm around Percy's shoulder, "You just have to try and enjoy it here my man."

"Listen G-Man I hate normal schools, what makes you think this one will be any different?" Percy said.

They turned into the English room and took their seats at the back; Percy flopped down and rested his head in his arms. He hated English.

"Well come on Percy, you don't even have to try. Chiron used the mist so the teacher thinks you're acing your tests remember?"

Percy's head shot up, "Why'd he do that!"

"Because he knew you sucked at school," Grover said pulling out his binder.

Percy frowned, "Don't approve of the reason but in that case I'm taking a nap."

Grover huffed, "Tough luck. The teacher will only think you pass if you actually write it."

Percy waved him off, "I will. I'll just give random answers."

Grover frowned, "Fine, whatever."

Percy smirked and closed his eyes letting his sleep come.

He dreamt of Annabeth, not a child friendly dream either.

They hadn't done it since camp so naturally Percy was dreaming of it. He was sitting on his couch at home and Annabeth straddled him and began to kiss him and his hands were everywhere on her body making her moan.

She leaned away and smirked, "What's the capital of Ontario?"

Percy frowned, "What?"

"MR. JACKSON!"

Percy's head shot up and he rubbed his eyes and looked around to see kids snickering, including Grover. He looked up to see their teacher, Mr. Pines, glaring at him.

"What's the capital of Ontario?" he asked Percy.

Percy frowned, "Isn't this English?"

The class burst out laughing and Percy frowned confused as to what was happening.

"Mr. Jackson English ended about an hour and a half ago. You are now sitting in Social 30-2," Mr. Pines said.

Percy blushed, "Shit really?"

The kids all burst out laughing again and Grover couldn't help but join them snickering into his arms. Another boy with red hair cute short and pale green eyes, was sitting just ahead of Percy and was grinning at Percy.

He whispered through his teeth, "Toronto."

"I'll ask again, what is the capital of Ontario Mr. Jackson," Mr. Pines said.

"Toronto?" Percy guessed.

Mr. Pines frowned, "Yes…actually. Correct."

Mr. Pines turned back to the board and continued with the lessons on the Underground Railroad, which had NOTHING to do with Toronto by the way.

Percy smiled at the redhead, "Thanks man."

The guy smiled back, "No problem. The name is Devon. You?"

"Percy."

"Like the Greek hero?" Devon asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, pretty silly huh?"

Devon shook his head, "I don't think so."

Percy smiled, "Well thank then."

Devon nodded, "Anytime. Do you want to hang with me at lunch? I'm meeting some friends; I think you'd fit in well. Grover can come too."

Percy grinned, "Sure man we'd love to."

"MR. JACKSON!"

Percy groaned and the class laughed.

After class Devon led Grover and Percy to his lunch table in the cafeteria, at the moment it was empty so they just sat on the tabletop and opened their lunches.

Percy groaned again, Chiron had made him something that didn't even look edible never mind tasty.

Devon looked over and frowned, "Is that…soup?"

Percy shook his head, "I think its macaroni."

Grover looked and laughed, "It's a sandwich."

Percy did a double take, "What!?"

Grover shrugged, 'If you don't want it hand it over man."

Percy gladly got the…thing…out of his sight and sighed as his stomach grumbled.

Devon handed him a PB&amp;J, "Here I have like five so help your self."

Percy grinned, "Thanks man."

Devon smirked and took a bite of his sandwich and turned to look at the door and he suddenly stiffened.

Percy frowned and looked over and realized why, there was a tall man in a trench coat with a hat covering most of his face. But Percy saw it for what it really was, a Lasitrygonian monster.

Percy started to get nervous, so much for a long time of school, guess Grover and he were going to have to take Devon now.

Suddenly Devon grabbed Percy's shoulder, "I'll explain later man but we should go."

Percy frowned, "What?"

"I can't explain but that guy in the trench coat…isn't really a man so we need to go now!" Devon said jumping to his feet.

Grover nodded, "You're right he's noticed us."

Devon led the way as the three of them ran into the kitchen past the lunch ladies who didn't even seem to give a crap as three kids ran as fast as they could past them. Devon slammed open the back door leading into the alley and Percy slammed his foot down and did a quick 180 and whipped out his pen.

Devon shouted, "What are you doing! We have to run!"

Percy shook his head, "I've dealt with tough guys likes this before!"

Devon frowned, "You know?"

Percy nodded, "No time to explain. Just know that I'm surprised you know too!"

Percy uncapped Riptide and the sword expanded into its full, glowing glory. Just as Riptide grew to full size the Laistrygonian burst through the door its disguise gone.

Percy smirked and ran straight for it rising Riptide, Devon shouted but Percy ignored him focusing on the task at hand. The giant took a swing with his fist but Percy jumped to the side and sliced at its legs but missed as the giant jumped back. The monster roared and Percy turned and ran for the alley wall and the giant wasn't far behind. Just as he reached the wall Percy burst out his new trick and ran up the wall and pushed off flipping his body and landed hard on his feet a few feet behind the Laistrygonian.

Before the giant could even turn his head Percy moved slashing a diagonal slice across its back and the giant exploded into a large cloud of dust falling around Percy's feet.

Devon and Grover were hugging each other tightly due tot eh excitement and then noticed what they were doing and shoved each other away blushing and rubbing the back of their heads.

Percy nodded at Devon, "Time's up. You're coming with me and Grover."

Devon frowned, "Where are we going?"

Percy smiled, "Home."

The cab pulled up next to Camp and Percy stepped out paying the driver who was utterly confused.

"Why do you kids keep coming to this stupid strawberry farm?" he asked.

Percy waved him off, "Never mind. Thanks man."

Devon and Grover stepped up next to Percy as the cab drove off and Devon frowned to himself.

"Didn't that dude see the camp?" He asked.

Percy shook his head, "He's a mortal. He can't see anything."

Devon nodded, "Oh yeah, makes sense."

Percy shook his head, "How do you know all this already?"

"My mom," Devon said.

Grover frowned, "Who's your mom?"

"Hecate," Devon said.

Percy's mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

Devon nodded, "Yeah so?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, you seemed more like an Ares kid."

Devon frowned, "Ares is a total asshole."

Percy nodded, "Trust me, I know man."

Devon smiled, "Good. Met him once, kicked my ass."

Percy flashed a grin, "Really? Because last time I fought him, he left pretty pissed about losing."

Devon's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Percy was about to say something when there was shriek and they both turned to see a girl running towards them. She had large breasts, at least 36C, black hair and pretty blue eyes. She was running as fast as she could and Percy couldn't help but smile and hold his arms open.

The girl jumped into them wrapping her legs around his waist and squealing, "Percy!"

Devon laughed, "This your girlfriend?"

Percy immediately put the girl down and they both blushed, "No! My girlfriend is named Annabeth. This is Lilly, an old friend."

Lilly nodded, "We've fucked a few times but yeah no we are NOT dating."

Devon's mouth dropped and Percy not so subtly smacked her upside the head, "She's a jokester."

Devon, mouth still open, nodded, "Oh. Ok."

Lilly smiled rubbing her head, "Anyways I got to go, Will and I are going to for a walk in the woods."

Lilly ran off down the hill and Percy and Devon both inclined their heads to watch her bubble ass bounce with every step. They both noticed each other looking and blushed laughing as they rubbed their heads, embarrassed.

"So what now?" Devon asked.

Percy smiled, "I get to leave you with Chiron."

"The centaur Chiron?" Devon asked.

Percy nodded, "But something tells me your mom taught you a bunch and he won't need to explain too much."

Devon smiled, "Yeah my mom has been really good to me."

Percy nodded, "Anyways let's get going. Come on Grover."

The three of them made their way down the hill towards the Big House, Grover grabbing a tin can from his pocket and taking a bite. Devon eyed that scene with confused and horrified eyes but said nothing and simply followed Percy.

When they reached the door Percy smirked, "You have nothing to worry about, Chiron is really nice."

Percy opened the door and was instantly tackled to the floor.

"Gah!" He shouted as a flash slammed into him.

Devon screamed and jumped over the deck railing into the bushes and Grover jumped to the side.

"PERCY! You IDIOT!"

Percy started laughing, "Oh, hey Annabeth."

Annabeth was on top of her boyfriend both hands on either side of his head and knees pressed into his sides.

"Why weren't you at school!" she demanded.

Percy frowned, "Chiron didn't tell you"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME!"

Percy nodded, "Good point, probably should've IM'd you or maybe texted…"

Annabeth smacked his chest, "You absolute dolt!"

Percy laughed, "Can I stand up now?"

Annabeth huffed and stood up helping Percy to his feet as well still glowering. Devon popped up out of the bushes and brushed some leaves off his jacket and walked up the stairs like nothing had happened.

Annabeth frowned, "Who's this?"

Percy smiled, "Annabeth meet Devon, son of Hecate, Devon meet my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Devon smiled, "Hello."

Annabeth nodded, "He's hot."

Devon blushed and Percy glared at Annabeth, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth blushed, "Sorry…its just…wow."

Percy turned her around and pushed her inside the Big House muttering curses under his breath. Devon and Grover were not far behind him and walked into the house, Grover closing the door behind them.

As the door closed Chiron came wheeling around the corner of the hallway smiling, "Hello, you must be Devon. You must excuse Percy and Annabeth, they were not always very polite with new children…especially Percy."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, please young man follow me and everything will be explained, you must be most confused," Chiron said and led Devon away with Grover who was now on a Pepsi can.

After they'd gone Percy flicked Annabeth between the eyes, "He is NOT hot!"

Annabeth laughed, "Whatever Percy."

She punched him hard in the gut and he collapsed to the knees, "What was that for!"

"Flicking me."

Percy groaned and muttered a curse before standing up and turning to Annabeth.

In a flash they were hugging and laughing.

"Good to see you Seaweed Brain."

"Good to see you Wise Girl."

Annabeth pulled back from the hug and smiled, "What do you want to do?"

"You."

Annabeth frowned and Percy laughed, "Just kidding, that comes later. Let's go see Jason, he's probably a mess without me."

Annabeth laughed, "You have no idea."

"I don't know what happened man! One second it was fine then I somehow end up on the ground getting beat to a pulp!"

Percy sighed at the near crying son of Jupiter, Jason was laying in his be in Cabin One covered in bandages.

Percy patted him gently on the shoulder making Jason wince, "It's fine buddy. Clarisse has always been a hot head."

"I told her good luck! GOOD LUCK! And she almost kills me!" Jason shouted.

Percy nodded, "It's fine, it's fine. You'll get over it, you were unarmed and caught by surprise, you'd own her in a real fight."

Jason's eyes glittered, "You mean it?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah Jason, I mean it. Now you go get some sleep, you've had a big day."

Jason nodded, "Okay."

Jason closed his eyes and quickly began to snore lightly and Percy made his leave back outside where Annabeth was waiting for him.

"How is he?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged, "Must've gotten hit in the head hard because he's acting like a three year old child."

Annabeth shook her head, "Then he's fine."

Percy laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right. So where to now darling?"

Annabeth made a disgusted snort, "Don't call me that."

Percy frowned, "What should I call you?"

"'Annabeth, Wise Girl, sexy, tasty, fuckable, that kind of stuff," Annabeth said.

"Okay then fuckable, what do you want to do?" Percy said grinning.

Annabeth sighed, "Let's go to your cabin for a bit."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows, "Slow down fuckable, I just got back."

"Shut up Percy. Just call me Annabeth okay?"

"Sure thing sexy."

"Percy!"

Meanwhile near the camp fire Nico di Angelo was sitting with his girlfriend Kelsey, daughter of Hermes and the two were sitting down talking and holding hands.

They'd been going steady since Percy left with Annabeth and they'd grown quite attached to one another.

Kelsey was very different from Piper, she was more artistic, loud and overall nice. But when it came to sex the girls weren't very different, Kelsey was hardcore and amazing just like Piper was, and the only real difference was that Kelsey was much tighter.

"So what do you have planned for this evening?" Nico asked her.

"I was going to keep writing on my story," Kelsey said lying down on her back.

Today she was wearing a light black hoodie with long sleeves that she held the ends in her palms and black short shorts. And as usual her black beanie she kept plopped on her head.

Nico laid down next to her, "You want to come over to my cabin?"

Kelsey bit her lip and thought for a minute, "You up for an all nighter this time?"

Nico frowned, "I can try. Last time you really went all out though."

"You just have no stamina!"

"You were going crazy!"

"I'm good at it!"

"Trust me Kelsey, I know you're good at it."

"It's not my fault you suck at Monopoly," Kelsey muttered.

Nico laughed, "It's hard! I'm not good with numbers."

Kelsey huffed, "Maybe we should try something like Scene It."

Nico nodded, "I'd be good at that, I love Disney."

"I know! Remember that time you asked me to dress up like Minnie Mouse before we did it," Kelsey said laughing.

Nico frowned, "I was incredibly drunk."

Kelsey poked him, "I know, doesn't mean I can't tease you about it."

It was Nico's turn to huff, "Whatever Remember when you wanted me to dress up like a prince?"

Kelsey's smile faded, "I was insanely drunk!"

"Point made," Nico said grinning.

Kelsey punched his arm, "Whatever."

"Yo! Lovebirds! Come play a game of soccer!"

Nico and Kelsey looked up to see Travis standing over them in gray shorts and a black muscle shirt grinning like an idiot.

He deserved to grin though.

He'd officially started dating Katie Gardner again. Their break up was legendary they'd run out of the Hermes cabin naked and Katie was hitting im upside the head and they were both screaming about how she didn't appreciate him in bed. After that it was silence between them.

Until two days ago at this party they threw in the empty Cabin Three, which no one was ever supposed to tell Percy about, where he stood on top of the fountain and declared his love for her. They kissed then proceeded to have sex in Percy's bed, which absolutely NO ONE was to EVER, EVER tell Percy about. EVER.

Now they were together again and Travis had been in high spirits ever since, now he was even forming a soccer game with the Hermes, Apollo and Ares kids.

Lilly and Will were there too passing the ball back and forth and laughing.

Nico shrugged, "Sure I'll play. Coming Kelsey?"

Kelsey nodded, "Why not?"

She hadn't gotten the chance to stand up before the ball came out of nowhere from a bad kick by Lilly and struck her in the face and she fell back onto her ass shouting.

Lilly shouted, 'Oh my gods are you okay?"

Kelsey grabbed the ball and stood up glaring, "Whose team am I on?"

Travis immediately raised his hand, "Definitely mine! With that attitude I'm going to be a winner!"

Devon walked out of the Big House in time to get a soccer ball in the stomach from a kick by the determined Kelsey.

"OOF!"

He fell to one knee and tried to catch his breath and all he got for his trouble was a, "Oops!"

Devon groaned and muttered an insult and threw the ball back at the group of kids. He headed down to where the Hecate Cabin was, Chiron had pointed him in the right direction and he was a little excited.

He found himself standing in front of a fairly nice building made of bricks with magical runes carved in them that made Devon's eyes widen. If those went off…oh boy.

He opened the door and found himself in a near empty room, there was just two girls and one boy sitting around playing cards.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the girls asked.

She had long black hair and pretty green eyes, a slim waist and wide hips with a large chest. She was wearing a black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Um…I'm Devon. Son of Hecate," Devon said.

The girl smiled, "A newbie huh? Well welcome to the cabin, pick a bunk without any stuff on it and it's yours. Tracey, Mike this is Devon a new kid."

The boy, Mike, waved, "Hey."

The girl, Tracey, smiled, "Heyy."

Devon took a big gulp; Tracey was the definition of fine. She had blonde hair and bright, icy blue eyes. She was tan and tall with large, 36C breasts and thanks to the yoga pants she was wearing Devon could tell she had a perfectly rounded ass.

Devon shouldered his bag and walked over to an empty bunk and plopped down on it and sighed.

The black haired girl smiled, "Yeah I know it's hard at first. Greek gods and stuff."

Devon shook his head, "Actually not really. I've known for about three years now. I just came to camp now though."

Tracey gasped, "Seriously!?"

Devon nodded, "Is that weird?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah man! Most don't even know until they get here, like us."

Devon shrugged, "Well mom told me herself, taught me a few tricks as well."

The black haired girl's mouth dropped, "Mom? As in Hecate mom?"

Devon nodded, "Uh…yeah. Why?"

Mike's eyes widened, "I've never even met her!"

Devon frowned, "How do you know she's your mom then?"

"Claimed, floating symbol above my head," Tracey said waving the question away, "More importantly, what did she teach you?"

Devon shrugged, "How to control the mist, a few magic tricks and spells."

"Like?" Tracey asked listening intently now.

Devon raised his hand and waved it in front of him and the air shimmered and a McDonald's bag dropped onto the floor in front of them.

Tracey squealed, "Oh my gods! How did you do that?"

Devon smirked, "Transportation spell. I focused on what I wanted and it popped in front of me. Somebody at a McDonald's isn't too happy though."

Tracey laughed and opened it up and pulled out the Big Mac, "Gods that's cool. Want the fries?"

Devon laughed and took them, "Thanks. By the way um, sorry but what's your name?"

The black haired girl smacked her head, "Silly me. I'm Lou Ellen, head counselor here."

Devon smiled, "Okay, nice to meet you."

Lou Ellen smiled back, "Well I'm going to and play some soccer, but I'm sure you'll fit in nicely, especially with that transportation spell."

Mike nodded, "Yeah I'm coming too Lou."

The two of them got up and left the cabin closing the door behind them and left Devon and Tracey alone together eating the McDonald's.

Tracey looked up at him, "So what is mom like?"

Devon shrugged taking a bite of his fry, "A little intimidating, gives off a large sense of power. But she was really nice and supportive. Liked to talk in riddles."

Tracey's eyes widened and she smiled, "Was she pretty?"

Devon cocked his head, "Yeah, she was really beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and tan skin. She was wearing a long black dress the entire time."

Tracey grinned, "So she looked a little like me then?"

Devon nodded, "Yeah you two look a lot alike actually. But you're prettier in my opinion, mom was just too serious and menacing."

Tracey blushed, "Aw, stop you're making me blush."

Devon laughed, "Why? It's cute when girls blush."  
Tracey blushed harder, "Stop it! You're not supposed to flirt with me! We're half-siblings."

Devon shrugged, "Too bad."

Tracey hid her face in her hands, "Oh my gods stop!"

Devon laughed, "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Wait. Don't."

Devon frowned, "But you just said-"

Tracey laughed, "Just…just don't tell anyone."

Devon frowned again, "Tell any one what?"

In a flash Tracey was kissing Devon and his eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. Her hands rubbed his arms and back roughly as she kissed him harder and harder practically shouting for more.

Devon leaned back and Tracey climbed up on top of him straddling his waist and opened her mouth letting his tongue slide inside and run along hers. They kissed harder Devon's hands running up and grasping her large bubble butt and squeezing making her moan.

It all happened so fast. Devon was on his back and Tracey was straddling his waist grinding onto his erection as she slipped her shirt up over her head exposing her pink bra holding in her large breasts.

She bent over and kissed him again as she unclasped her bra from the back and let it fall and her breasts popped out showing that they were very firm and perky and Devon grabbed them squeezing hard making her close her eyes and moan.

Devon kissed her harder flipping them over on the bed and grabbing her yoga pants and yanking them down to her knees making her laugh.

Devon smirked and unzipped his pants and began to push himself into her making her groan at his sudden entrance. They sped up, her legs up and around his back as he moved his hips down into her kissing her lips as he stuffed her full.

Quiet moans burst from Tracey's lips with every thrust and she moved her hips with them wanting to cum so bad.

"We…we have to be…oh my gods…we have to quick! Fuck!" Tracey shouted grunting as he slammed into her.

Devon nodded and began to thrust faster and faster his cock tingling from the feeling of her inner walls grabbing his.

Tracey nodded her eyes rolling back, "Oh gods yes right there!"

Devon kept slamming into her non-stop knowing she was going to cum very soon.

Right then she opened her mouth moaning, "Cum! I'm going to cum!"

Deovn nodded, "Fuck me too! Where?"

"Inside!" She shouted as if that was a stupid question.

Devon nodded and gave another few hard thrusts as she came her pussy squirting out onto the bed and he continued to thrust as he came his cum pouring out into Tracey making her shudder and moan.

They pulled apart breathing heavily and Tracey shook her head, "I just…fucked my half-brother."  
Devon shrugged, "To be honest Tracey I don't think the gods give a fuck. They've been fucking themselves forever right?"

Tracey nodded, "Yeah I guess so…but is this okay?"

Devon nodded, "It'll be fine as long we don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, okay," Tracey agreed grabbing her pants and pulling them back up and slipped her shirt back on.

Devon grabbed his clothes as well and once they were fully dressed Devon waved his hand and the bed made itself and Tracey laughed.

"That will never stop being cool," she said.

Annabeth and Percy were in his cabin lounging around the near empty building. He had really spent his time decking the place out. He had a nice stereo system, he'd fixed up the fountain Poseidon had gotten him, he'd placed in the plasma TV screen where right now That Awkward Moment was playing, it was the scene where Daniel and Jason were trying to get Mikey back into "the game".

Right now Percy was laying on his bed playing Pokémon X on his 3DS and Annabeth was lying on the floor arms and legs spread out just thinking about stuff.

"So…" Annabeth said.

"So…" Percy said.

"So."

"SO."

"So, so."

"So!"

"Sooooooo."

"So…"

"So…"

"Gods we're cute," Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and sat up rubbing her head, "So…"

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "Not sure."

Percy laughed, "Usually this is the part where we fuck."

Annabeth laughed with him, "It is isn't it? But don't you think we've been having _too _much sex."

Percy frowned, "You can never have too much sex."

Annabeth laughed, "I mean seriously. Can we do something couples do?"

"Annabeth, couples have sex," Percy said cracking a smile.

Annabeth groaned and jumped onto the bed, "No. No sex tonight. Let's go on a date."

Percy frowned, "To where?"

"Let's go to the movies!" Annabeth suggested sitting in his lap.

"You sure we're allowed?" Percy asked.

Annabeth gave her puppy dog eyes and kissed him, "Pretty…please…can…we…go?"

Annabeth kissed his face between each word and gave him "the look" and he sighed and smiled, "Fine. We'll go into town."

Annabeth started pumping her hands in the air, "Woohoo!"

Percy laughed and kissed her before picking her up and slamming her down on the mattress making them both laugh.

Two hours later Percy and Annabeth were walking the streets of New York holding hands. Annabeth had on skinny jeans, a light dark, gray button jacket and a scarf around her neck, a black toque on her head. Percy was in a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket over top of a hooded shirt his necklace with their beads hung around his neck.

Percy was supposed to be in school and so it was cold outside, fall, and the trees were all lost of their leaves and the wind grew stronger pulling at people's clothes yet he loved this season. It was a calm, cool and quiet season; never had any trouble in it and the fact that he got to spend it without school was a plus.

Chiron was going to make sure he got all the essentials done at camp and would still be given his diploma at the years end. But he didn't have to sit in a classroom listening to some old guy mumble stuff from books.

So now here he was with Annabeth walking down the streets to a cinema to watch How To Train Your Dragon 2. Annabeth had becomes obsessed with the movie when the first one came out and Percy had come to love Toothless and Hiccup as well and the movie now sat on his DVD shelf in the number one spot.

So naturally they were both excited out f their minds to watch it.

They turned the corner into the cinema and Percy asked for their tickets while Annabeth grabbed a twenty from him and bought the snacks, popcorn and two drinks one Pepsi the other Coca-Cola.

They found their seats just as the opening previews played and Annabeth grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed the entire thing in her mouth.

Percy looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Not the most attractive thing you've ever done."

Annabeth laughed, "Sorry. But hey, what IS the most attractive thing I've ever done."

Percy thought for a moment then smirked and whispered, "When you gave that strip tease in my cabin to the song-"

"I like to move it!"

They both laughed and kissed and Percy grabbed his own handful as the movie started. Annabeth leant her head down on his shoulder and snuggled up close and Percy smiled to himself as he felt her hair brush his neck and chin.

While Annabeth and Percy were on their secret date Grover was with Juniper walking along the beach.

They were talking about the forest and random things when suddenly the water burst next to them and Juniper screamed and jumped into Grover's arms causing them both to fall on the sand.

In front of them was a girl.

She was short, just a little shorter than Grover with long blonde hair and bright, icy blue eyes. In her nose was a emerald stud, not very large but big enough to be noticed and it fit her quite well. She was soaking wet wearing a black tank top under a unzipped sweater and a pair of yoga pants.

"Um…hi?" Grover said unsurely.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Hello. Where am I?"

Grover couldn't stop staring, "Oh…Camp Half-Blood."

The girl nodded, "Good. This is the place he said then."

Grover frowned, "Who said?"

"My dad."

"Who's your dad?" Juniper asked.

"Apollo."

"So you're telling us your dad, Apollo, sent you here…through the sea?"

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair brooding over the strange young girl sitting on the couch in the Big House.

The girl shook her head, "No. Neptune sent me through the sea."

"Wait. Neptune?" Grover said.

"Yeah, god of seas, earthquakes, maker of horses. I thought you were supposed to be an expert on the Roman gods."

Chiron grabbed his face, "Oh dear, we are not. You speak of the Roman gods, we here are the offspring and relatives to the Greek gods. By the way, what is your name young one?"

"Alexa. Alexa Vacker."

"What!"

Percy was looking forward to a quiet evening with Annabeth after their movie, which was AMAZING by the way.

But instead he gets pulled into the Big House with Annabeth and all the other counselors and is greeted by a random blonde girl with a serious attitude issue.

"Gods your daft. I am the daughter of Apollo…god of the SUN. You must be really stupid or something. But it's okay you make up for it with the looks," Alexa said winking.

Percy frowned but Annabeth grabbed his hand and gave her evil smile, "Percy, MY BOYFRIEND, is NOT stupid. He's right, this is a very complicated situation."

"Listen girl, I was told by my father to come to this camp because the other one, Camp Jupiter he called it, is having a lot of issues with leadership and doesn't think it's safe to be in right now."

Percy frowned, "Camp Jupiter is in trouble?"

"Didn't I JUST say that?" Alexa asked rolling her eyes.

Annabeth huffed at her, "If there is an issue someone should go check it out, I mean this is a big deal. Camp Jupiter could need our help!"

Leo raised his hand, "I could totally go."

Chiron nodded, "Yes thank you Leo…but might I remind you that you nearly destroyed New Rome with your ship, they may not like you as an ambassador."

Leo frowned, "Oh…good point."

Nico stood, "I'll go. I've been there many times and have close bonds with the praetors."

Chiron nodded, "Yes that could work…very well Nico you can go."

Nico nodded, "Thank you Chiron."

Percy chewed his lip, "I don't want him to go alone Chiron, I mean if Alexa is right about there being a problem he could be in danger. Someone should go with him to have his back if things go awry."

Chiron nodded again, "True, very true. Who would go with Mr. Di Angelo?"

Will raised his hand, "I can go if you want sir."

Both Connor and Travis stood and Travis said, "Out of the question. Lilly would hate us f we let you leave her here on a dangerous mission. We're the boys for the job Chiron. Me and my bro can handle those Romans if things could crazy."

Connor nodded, "Yeah you know us. We've really been into our training, we're good fighters. Plus someone nereds to make sure Nico doesn't his visit dark and gloomy."

"Hey! Nico protested.

Katie stood, "Oh so I suppose I'll let you go Travis? If Will has to stay because of his worried girlfriend, then why don't you?"

Travis blushed, "Oh…yeah. Never mind I can't go."

Chiron frowned, "Well…then now what?"

Connor stayed standing, "I'll go alone with Nico Chiron. I don't need Travis to be helpful."

Chrin nodded, "Then it is settled. Connor and Nico will go to New Rome and Camp Jupiter to offer the assistance of us Greeks."

Alexa jumped in, 'Just going to say, why don't I go? I'm Roman aren't I?"  
Chiron shook his head, "You have not had the proper training and we can't send an untrained camper one a dangerous mission."

Alexa raised and eyebrow and reached over and grabbed a sword off the wall and swung it in a large circle and around her wrists before letting it rest with the tip pressed against Connor's chin.

"I think I can handle myself," Alexa said smirking.

Connor growled, "You think? Percy give me Riptide."

Percy frowned, "What?"

Connor sighed, "May I please, pretty please, borrow your badass sword to teach this…girl a lesson."

Percy sighed and pulled out his pen and passed it to Connor and Alexa laughed, "A pen!?"

Connor cuncapped it and Riptide grew to full size and Alexa's eyes widened.

Connor made the first move with a side strike, which Alexa blocked but Connor was true when he said he'd practiced.

He swung his sword down for her ankles then continued to strike from all different angles with incredible speed and Alexa struggled to keep blocking until he had pushed her against the back wall.

Riptide's tip rested on her jugular and Connor was smirking, "Still think you can handle a sword…girl."

Alexa growled, "Call me girl one more time."

Connor smirked, "Girl."

Alexa lunged forward knocking Riptide aside and threw a punch at his face, which Connor neatly sidestepped away from and backhanded her back and snet her sprawling forward onto the couch and over top of it.

"Girl," he taunted.

Alexa jumped at him and Connor tossed Riptide to Percy and grabbed her fist and twisted making her shout and he kicked her legs out form under her and she sprawled to the ground.

He shot up and tried to grab his face but he grabbed her wrists and twisted her body flipping around and he kicked her back sending her face first into the couch.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron shouted.

Connor nodded and walked back next to Travis and the brothers shared a discreet fist bump.

"Sorry boss," Connor said.

Chiron huffed, "Anyway! Nico and Connor will leave tomorrow morning for Camp Jupiter. Percy I'm putting you in charge of Alexa's training."

"Aww why me?" Percy asked.

"Because you are our most qualified demigod and she needs proper training," Chiron said.

Percy frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Fine."

"Now, good night children. Everyone please return to your cabins, Alexa you will be staying in the Apollo cabin. Will you can take her there," Chiron ordered.

Soon the crowd dispersed with Percy walking back to his cabin Annabeth linking her arm with his, "It'll be fine Percy, I'll help you train her."

Percy smiled, "Thanks Annabeth. I'll see you in the morning I guess."

Annabeth nodded and kissed his cheek, "See you in the morning."  
Percy kissed her good night and then entered his cabin closing the door behind him and gave a heavy sigh before stripping down to his shorts and flopping into bed.

Tomorrow was going to suck.

_To Be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Well there is the first chapter! I got a review saying tone down the OC's but really I like making characters and I promise that they won't drown out the real characters. Speaking of OC's there WILL be one more, no negotiating, he's going to the be the main antagonist in the Roman camp. And you'll see a lot more of Connor Stoll in this story as he helps in Camp Jupiter. But I plan on making this story much more…exciting. A lot more plot anyways and don't worry, plenty of lemons ;)

_Zeref: _This story is going to suck

**Zeref's Disicple: **YOU SUCK! FAGGOT!

_Zeref: _LITTLE BITCH!

**Zeref's Disicple: **Why do I bring you places!

_Zeref: _What are you talking about! I'm your master! I BRING YOU PLACES!

**Zeref's Disicple: **I hate you so much it hurts.

_Zeref: _Good. Fucker.

**Zeref's Disciple: **As always thanks for reading, please R&amp;R and peace out!

_Zeref: _I am going to make you wash all the floors…five times.

**Zeref's Disicple: **WE DON'T HAVE FLOORS TO WASH! WE LIVE ON THE ROAD!

_Zeref: _RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!


	2. Chapter 2

Morning rose and so did the campers. All around camp people were about to start their own new adventures and they had no idea.

Well maybe except Nico and Connor.

Connor Stoll had been up about three hours ago packing his rucksack with clothes, food, other people's wallets and firecrackers. By the time his brother had woken up he was already at Thalia's tree with Nico di Angelo bag ready and a new celestial bronze sword Leo had made him the night before. He hadn't given it a name but it was a bastard sword with a bronze handle and white gripping. It wasn't anything special but it was the first sword Connor ever had for his own so he promised he'd take good care of it.

Nico himself had packed clothes in a simple backpack and was up about nine hours ago, he didn't sleep that night he simply waited. Kelsey had reluctantly kissed him good-bye last night and told him he owed her big time.

Now, the unlikely pair was standing up at the top of the hill waiting for Argus to bring the truck that Connor would be driving into town.

No one was up in time to say another good-bye but somehow they preferred it that way, then it wouldn't seem final and they'd for sure be coming back, in one piece anyways. According to Alexa the problem in Camp Jupiter was getting very serious and it could cause a lot of damage and issues fro the demigod world.

As the truck pulled up Nico headed straight down ready to get going. But Connor wasn't so ready to leave the place he considered home behind him just yet; he turned back and looked at the beautiful fields, hills, cabins and woods, the shining lake. He'd failed to appreciate it all until now and as she took his first step he took a shaky breath and stepped down and made his way to the truck.

Meanwhile Percy rose from his bed yawning and stepped out to get dressed. He put on his camp shirt and cargo shorts. He grabbed Riptide and plopped it in his pocket and stretched hard cracking his back and neck.

Today was going to suck.

He stepped out into the bright, warm sun and smiled to himself. It was a beautiful day today. Birds were chirping, a light breeze crawled around his skin and satyrs were plying volleyball.

Today was going to suck.

He walked down to the pavilion to have some breakfast. There he found Lilly sitting alone munching on some cereal her hair a mess and her clothes messy as if she hadn't slept well. Percy got a bowl of blue frosted flakes and a glass of blue orange juice.

Today was going to suck.

As he started eating Travis Stoll walked into the pavilion his hair a mess as much as Lilly's and his eyes bagged from lack of sleep.

Percy couldn't blame him, it was the first time he'd been away from his brother and it was probably concerning and scary for him.

"Hey Travis," Percy said giving a small smile.

"Hey Perce. So…Connor left early this morning," Travis said sitting next to Percy.

Lilly got up and joined them sitting across from Travis, "Yeah, it's weird him not being there to annoy me as soon as I wake up."

Percy nodded, "I'll miss him. But he'll be back soon I'm sure."  
Travis sighed, "I hope so. He's only been gone for like five minutes and I already don't know what to do."

Lilly frowned, "Talk to Katie. I'm sure she'll help you out."

Travis shrugged, "Maybe. All I know is that this cereal tastes like shit."

The three of them cracked a smile and started laughing.

As they laughed Will walked into the pavilion, "What's so funny?"

The three of them smiled to themselves and Lilly stood up to give him a kiss, "Nothing. Just talking, what're you up to this morning?"

Will shrugged, "Archery and Lava Wall. You?"

"Nothing. I thought I'd go down to the lake and sun tan or something," Lilly said as she and Will sat down.

Travis nodded, 'I might join you Lilly. I've got nothing else to do. Katie has archery and sculpting this morning."

Percy huffed, 'Lucky. I have to take the newbie to the arena for training."

Travis cracked a smile; "Yeah but you'll have Annabeth with you."

Percy shrugged, "I guess that's a plus."

"Of course it's a plus, I'm amazing."

Percy jumped as Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and she laughed pecking him on the cheek.

"So what's for breakfast Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Frosted flakes," Percy said.

Annabeth reached down and took the spoon and grabbed a spoonful for herself, "Mm, delicious. Anyways you ready for today?"

Percy nodded, "I've never really mentored anyone before. Plus she's not very nice."

Annabeth gave that "I know face" and said, "I know. But we'll work through it."

Travis laughed, "I don't know, that girl looks like a piece of work. But that's none of my business."

Everyone laughed and Percy finished off his bowl of cereal and followed Annabeth away from the pavilion to the arena. Today she looked really gorgeous in a white blouse and a pair of gray yoga pants that really showed her figure, which Percy did NOT mind at all.

She had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, the way Percy liked it, it showed her face more, which once again Percy loved to admire. Everyone called her eyes stormy gray but Percy always thought they were soft and bright, pretty, beautiful, absolutely gorgeous in fact. He could stare at her all day and never get bored.

They made it to the arena and Annabeth looked around as if looking for something and once she found it empty grabbed her hands behind her back and twirled around so she was facing Percy.

She started taking slow steps backwards away from him smirking, "We're alone…"

Percy nodded, "Yeah. Normally happens when there is no one but us around."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You are such a Seaweed Brain. Come here…"

Percy laughed and walked up to her. "What?"

Annabeth stepped into him wrapping her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes, "What did you dream about?"

Percy smirked and leaned closer so their noses were touching, "Evil robot monkeys."

Annabeth pouted, "Seriously Percy?"

Percy laughed and held her around the back when she tried to step back, "I was joking. You really want to know what I was thinking?"

Annabeth suddenly melted back into him a hopeful look on her face, "Mhm."

"Well, I dreamt about this really, really pretty girl. She had beautiful long blonde hair that curled like a pretty princess. She had these big, pretty gray eyes too, I mean they were so pretty…"

Annabeth bit her lip and rubbed her hands on Percy's back silently asking for more and Percy leaned forward pushing his nose on hers, "And she was so gorgeous, she had this amazing ASS."

Annabeth snorted as she laughed and pressed harder into him their lips merely inches apart and Percy could feel her breath on his lips.

"But the best part was her voice and everything she said, she was really sweet, smart and kind. She was the BEST person I've ever met," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded smiling and opened her mouth, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wish I could find a girl like that in real life."

"Oh my gods shut up and kiss me!" Annabeth said punching his chest.

Percy laughed and did as he was told. When their lips touched it was a small, quiet kiss at first their lips simply touching. But soon Annabeth got more fired up and opened her lips a bit to mold them into Percy's.. Her arms moved up to hang around his neck gently and the kiss deepened.

Percy's brain melted away as he kissed her, his hands grabbing her waist and all his focus on her beauty. Her lips tasted like strawberries and he opened her mouth letting her have more of him.

"Ugh get a fucking room you losers."

Percy and Annabeth broke apart blushing like mad and turned to see the new girl, Alexa, standing at the entrance to the arena glaring at them with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Alexa," Percy said, "didn't see you there."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with already," She said.

Annabeth's eye twitched but she gave a big smile, "Hi. So we're going to start with sword fighting. You brought the gear Chiron gave you right?"

"Yeah, duh. What do you take me for?" Alexa said lifting up the armor and sword.

Annabeth's eye twitched harder and her smile almost faltered, "Right. Anyways you're going to fight Percy and he'll give you tips and suggestions."

"Then what the fuck are you here for?" Alexa asked strapping on the armor.

Annabeth chose not to answer and walked over to the bleachers and sat down trying hard not to get angry, her face red.

Percy sighed, he was right. Today was going to suck.

"Keep your guard up!"

"Block! Strike! Watch your blind spots!"

Percy and Alexa had been practicing for a solid three hours and they were both sweating heavily. He'd been going hard on her partly because he wanted her to be good and partly because she'd been a bitch to Annabeth.

Lucky for Alexa, the girl was already very good and aware of her surroundings and was doing fairly good for a beginner.

She could handle her sword well and was good at strong, offensive fighting but her blocking needed much more work.

Percy decided he wanted this session to end so he whipped out the Jackson badass level sword fighting.

He started swinging hard and fast from side to side and giving in random uppercuts and upward slices at random. Alexa's face tightened with concentration as the blows became harder and faster and struggled to keep up. Percy used the trick Luke had once taught him and slammed his sword on her hilt and twisted and Alexa's blade fell onto the dirt.

Alexa was panting and reached for her sword but Percy pointed the tip of Riptide at her face, "If your disarmed it's over. You have a slim chance of ever making it, your best bet is to move fast and avoid getting hit and try to retrieve your sword or simply get out of there."

Alexa nodded, "Sure whatever."

Percy nodded, "Okay then we're done for today. Go shower and talk to Chiron and Grover will take you on to some other activities to do."

Alexa nodded, "Sure thing hot stuff."

Annabeth sitting on the bleachers stiffened at those words.

Percy sighed, "Okay, good bye Alexa."

Alexa slithered forward smirking, "It doesn't have to be good bye. Maybe…you could…uh…show me around."

Percy shook his head, "Probably not a good idea."

In a flash Alexa had her hands on Percy's crotch winking, "Sure?"

Before Percy could do anything Ananbeth's fist came in like lightning and Alexa slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted jumping back.

"She touched you!" Annabeth said glaring.

"I could've handled it! You didn't need to knock her out!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Watch me take care of it!"

"You don't think I could've helped?"

"Of course not. But if I had gotten to take care of it you would've seen that I didn't enjoy it what so ever and therefore had more faith in me!" Percy said.

Annabeth frowned, "That was actually pretty smart. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me!" Percy said.

Annabeth huffed, "Fine. I'll apologize when she wakes up, let's take her to the Big House."

Percy sighed and helped Annabeth lift his disciple and start to carry her to the Big House. Inside Percy had to admit that he was a little impressed.

"Why are we driving?"

Connor turned his head to look at Nico who was frowning.

"What do you mean man?" Connor asked.

Nico frowned, "It's just why do we need to drive there? It's waste of gas."

"You call saving Camp Jupiter a waste of gas?" Connor said laughing.

Nico shook his head, "Of course not. I just mean…why don't we just shadow travel."

Connor slammed on the brakes and whirled to face Nico, "You could've said that six fucking hours ago Nico!"

Nico shrugged, "Sorry?"

Connor huffed and pulled the truck over to the side of the road muttering curses under his breath as they unloaded.

Nico held out his hand and Connor frowned, "What?"

"We need to hold hands," Nico said.

"What the fuck? No way, I am NOT gay man," Connor said.

Nico sighed, "I don't want to hold your hand dumbass, we need to do it to shadow travel."

"Oh."

Connor reluctantly took Nico's hand and held his breath as Nico concentrated and the weirdest sensation came over him. He felt like he was being stretched from every direction and a blast of freezing cold air struck him in the face.

Suddenly just as it began though it stopped and Connor opened his eyes and found himself standing just outside a large city with awesome buildings and smelled strongly of hot chocolate.

Just as Connor was going to take a step a statue popped in front of him in a burst of white smoke. It was of a muscular man with no arms and a pedestal for a boy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Connor frowned, "Um…walking."

"You're not allowed to!" the statue shouted.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked.

Nico stepped forward, "Terminus. It's me Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto. This is Connor son of Mercury."

"Well, Mr. di Angelo! It has been a while! But no excuses, you must turn in your weapons before entering the city limits!" The statue ordered.

Nico nodded, "Understood Terminus."

Connor frowned but reluctantly handed over his sword to a little girl along with Nico and they were finally allowed to walk into the city.

"What was that that?" Connor asked.

Nico shrugged, "OCD god."

"Oh, okay."

The two walked on along the cobbled streets, the scent of hot chocolate getting stronger the deeper they ventured into the city. Eventually though, they came upon a large dome shaped building and they could hear shouting voices inside.

Nico led the way inside and Connor found himself in a huge college classroom it seemed with a large number of seats in a semi-circle facing a stage where four people were standing trying to listen.

Suddenly one of them stood up, she had long black hair and dark eyes with pale skin and Connor couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful.

"Please! One at a time!" She shouted.

"Who's that?"

Suddenly people whirled to face Nico and Connor and the girl frowned, "Nico?"

"Yes, praetor. We have come from Camp Half-Blood by the wishes of lord Apollo. For now me and my colleague will wait and speak with you after if we may?"

One of the boys with shaggy blonde hair started, "I don't think-"

But the girl cut him off, "Of course."

The blonde haired boy huffed but stepped back.

Connor took a seat and Nico did too, "What is this?"

Nico shushed him, "We must be quiet. Just watch. It's a council."

The girl sat back down in one of the large chairs. Next to her was a boy with black, short hair and was very large like a football player.

"Isn't that Frank!" Connor hissed.

Nico shushed him again, "Yes. He is praetor here now shut up!"

The council continued with Octavian leaning down to whisper something in the girl's ear and she nodded.

"Very well, we will have people speak their views one at a time," she ordered.

The fourth boy on the stage had black hair and blue eyes; he was tall and well muscled but sickly pale and looked rather bored than interested in anything.

He stepped forward, "Reyna, oh forgive me, I mean _praetor_. Would it not be better to, if I may, conjure this meeting and simply have people give in signed and written complaints or suggestions?"

Reyna frowned, "Absolutely not! I will hear them speak their complaints themselves."

"Well, it is just that maybe they are scared of upsetting you and would rather remain anonymous," the boy said.

"Sit back down Hector, we will talk later, and as for the crowd you will speak your complaints vocally to me now or forever hold your peace!"

Hector gave a small smirk and gave a curt bow before swishing his robes around him and walking off the stage to take a seat about two rows back from the front.

Connor turned to Nico, "Who's that?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well I don't like him."

"Welcome to the club. Now for the love of Zeus shut up!"

So for about another two hours people would stand and voice loud complaints or just quiet suggestions for the sake of the camp and city. It was clear who was in charge with Reyna answering most of the suggestions and complaints. Frank would sometimes cut in with a solid suggestion, he clearly had no qualms helping but it seemed to Connor that Frank preferred Reyna to take the lead.

After it was all over everyone rose and started filing out of the dome. Nico grabbed Connor form following and dragged him with him towards the stage where the shaggy blonde haired kid, Frank and Reyna were chatting quietly.

"Reyna," Nico called.

Reyna turned and Connor sucked in air, she was stunning. Her face was perfectly chiseled and her body literally WAS a wonderland. She was very curvaceous and was not afraid to flaunt it seemed.

Connor suddenly remembered this was the girl Leo had that fling with in Paris and England!

"Yes, hello Nico. How can we help you Greeks?" She asked.

Nico nodded, "Thank you but it is not your help we need. We came to offer ours."

Frank frowned, "What do you mean?"

"As I said earlier Apollo himself sent us…in a way."

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"Well you see…"

Connor drained out of the conversation and focused on Reyna. He took in every detail and just let her beauty soak in. She had average sized breasts but he noticed no bra strap meaning they were firm and perky as the toga did not slide down at all. Her hips curved out and framed a large, bubbly ass that Connor knew was in perfect fit. Her skin was a creamy, pale color, not sickly pale but the sexy pale and it _was _sexy.

"Connor?"

Connor shook his head form his daydreams, "Uh…yes! What?"

"Reyna is going to take us to her chambers to speak further. Frank and Octavian will join us," Nico explained.

Connor nodded, "Yeah okay sounds good."

Reyna raised and eyebrow and smirked at him and Connor blushed and followed her lead out of the arena.

"Shit!"

Percy flopped down onto his bed and Annabeth jumped shocked from his sudden outburst.

"What!"

"I forgot to buy you a Christmas present!" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed, "Oh it's fine Percy. Besides it's only November still."  
Percy shook his head, "No it is not fine! I need to get my girlfriend a present! That's my job! But I can't go into tow because Chiron is so paranoid about this Roman business he won't let me go into town.:

Annabeth smiled, "You're sweet but really it's fine…"

Percy closed his eyes and sighed, "I feel guilty for not getting you one. Besides you probably got me one."

Suddenly a weight was on top of Percy and he opened his eyes to find Annabeth laying on top of him her lips just about touching his, her breath on his lips.

"As a matter of fact I did," she whispered.

Percy frowned, "See? Now I feel bad."

Annabeth smirked, "Well just open it now and that way I won't have a Christmas present for you too."

"I don't think that counts Annabeth."

"Do you want my present or not?"

"I kind of do."

"Then. Open. It."

"Okay."

Annabeth smiled and jumped off of him and ran to the door, "I'll go get it!"

Percy laughed, she was so hyper and happy lately that he felt giddy every time he was around her. Having a break from the demigod madness was really good for her. She was less gloomy and sad lately and he liked her better that way. He liked her sad and gloomy too of course!

He leaned back and closed his eyes; his cabin was always so quiet. He could hear the water from the fountain making those nice splashing and bubbling sounds. The plants Tyson had brought gave off a good smell and the sound of the little metal hippocampi moving with the breeze was very calming.

Suddenly the door opening and slamming shut and a pretty girl walking in broke the calm and quietness.

"I'm ba~ck," Annabeth said getting onto the bed straddling Percy.

Percy smiled, "Yay…"

She shoved a bag in front of him and said, "Now. Open."

Percy laughed, "Sure, sure Wise Girl."

Percy opened the bag and reached in and felt something long and very, very thin and pulled it out. It was a necklace made out of wooden beads dark brown and beige around a black string and a tiny sand dollar was in the center of the beads.

Percy looked up, "Annabeth, this is…awesome!"

Annabeth shrugged and tried not to look happy; "I knew you liked your camp necklace so I got you another one, this one from me."

Percy smiled, "Aw…thanks Wise Girl."

"Anytime Seaweed Brain. There's more!" She said.

Percy placed the necklace on his bedside dresser and opened the bag wider and pulled out a shirt.

It was black with a neon green trident decaled on the front and it was slightly faded with ragged edges, the kind of decals you saw a lot of nowadays, the kind Percy liked.

"Oh my gods! Where did you find this?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged trying to not to look smug again, "Ordered it."

"Annabeth! This stuff is amazing!"

Annabeth smiled, "I try."

Percy laughed and placed the shirt on the dresser and felt in the bag, "There's more!?"

Annabeth nodded her face showing insane amount of excitement and Percy's curiosity rose higher. It felt like more clothes and he pulled out a clear plastic bag containing something that made his mouth drop.

Inside was a pair of Victoria Secret, neon pink lacy panties and matching bra.

Percy looked up, "I'm flattered but I don't wear this stuff."

Annabeth punched his chest, "It's for me! I knew you'd forget to buy me a Christmas present so I bought this so you could give it to me!"

Percy laughed and kissed her, "You're perfect."

Annabeth kissed him back, "I try."

Percy laughed and Annabeth bit her lip, "You know you got your present opened…can I open mine?"

Percy smirked, "I don't see why not…"

Annabeth smiled, "Good!"

She grabbed the underwear and dashed off to Percy's bathroom without a word.

Percy laughed to himself and pulled off his shirt getting a little excited. It'd been a while since they'd had sex.

Annabeth burst out wearing different clothes. She now had on a sleek black blouse with a low v-cut showing the top of her new bra. On the bottom she had on a pair of black yoga pants that were so tight Percy could see the outline of her panties.

Shit…Annabeth you look…hot," Percy said his mouth open.

Annabeth smirked and winked, "I think I dropped something."

She turned around and bent over grabbing at nothing just to show her ass off. Percy's dick took seconds to harden fully, the yoga pants framed her firm ass cheeks perfectly and her could see the thong underneath.

"Is there something on my ass Percy?" Annabeth asked innocently reaching behind herself to grab it.

Percy groaned, "Uh…bug."

Annabeth laughed, "Oh! Better get it."

She slapped her ass hard pretending to "get that bug" and Percy grunted and she stood up turning back smirking and biting her lip.

"So…do you like your presents Percy baby?" Annabeth asked straddling his lap.

Percy nodded, "Very much."

"Good. Because I have another present…it's called doggie style."

Percy smirked, "My favorite."

Annabeth winked, "Trust me…I know."

Percy laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again. Annabeth opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue inside and they kissed harder.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's waist and squeezed tightly making her moan and sit down harder on him making him groan.

Percy moved his hands to grab the hem of her shirt and lift it up and Annabeth reluctantly pulled back from the kiss so the shirt could be thrown aside.

Percy kissed her again and they moved into an awkward moving position so they're pants could be removed and they both laughed into their kiss as they did it.

"We are a hot mess," Annabeth said.

Percy frowned, "Did you just quote Fault In Our Stars?"

"Of course! I'm a girl!" Annabeth said kissing him harder.

Percy nodded, "I noticed."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Percy laughed and lowered Annabeth on to her back and pressed his hips down onto her kissing her harder. Annabeth moaned and ran her hands along his back and sides feeling the hard muscles quiver from her touch and their quivers made her shiver.

Percy pulled back smirking, "Ready?"

"Always."

"Stop quoting Fault In Our Stars!"

"Okay."

"Oh my gods Annabeth."

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed and Percy ignored her slipped down her panties and trying not to laugh himself.

Once she was naked from the waist down Percy grabbed her hips and flipped her over making her yelp then giggle as he ran his hand up and down her spine. He knew she was ticklish there.

"Stop with the damn foreplay Seaweed Brain," Annabeth begged.

Percy laughed, "As you wish my lady."

Percy slipped down his boxers and pressed his tip firmly against Annabeth's crotch making her moan as his cock slowly slid into her making her insides quiver and a shaky sigh come from her mouth.

"Gods I missed that," she whispered.

Percy laughed and pulled out slowly, "Yeah?"

"Fuck yes…"

Percy smirked and pushed back in slowly, teasingly slow, and Annabeth did NOT appreciate.

"What happened to fuck my brains out Percy?"

Percy laughed, "I thought you liked it slow?"

"Not tonight now please…fuck me!" Annabeth pleaded.

Percy nodded, "Alright, alright."

Percy started to thrust in harder and grabbed Annabeth's waist to steady his self as he went faster and faster making the bed rock a bit and squeak. Annabeth moaned and reached back to unleash her breasts and throw the bra on the floor so her tits could swing freely.

Percy went harder his cock throbbing, he missed fucking Annabeth as much as she missed fucking him. His thrust got harder and faster and so did Annabeth's moans but the loudest sound was the SLAP-SLAP-SLAP coming form Percy's ball slapping Annabeth's skin. The sound filled the room, mixing with low moans and heavy breathing as the two got more heated and into the moment.

Percy groaned and grabbed Annabeth's ass with one hand and held her neck with the other and started to fuck her faster grunting as her pussy enveloped his cock again and again making him sigh and moan.

"Fuck you're still so tight!" Percy breathed.

Annabeth gave a "mmm" sound and nodded, "Fuck, gods you're still so big!"

"Annabeth I think I'm going to cum already!" Percy shouted going harder making Annabeth's body move back and forth.

Annabeth nodded biting her lip, "Fucking fuck! Me too!"

Suddenly they both stopped moving and let out low moans and grunts as they came in unison. Annabeth; pussy clenched and her pussy juices squirted out onto Percy and the bed sheets making her eyes roll back and a goofy grin form on her face. Percy closed his eyes and grunted as his cock twitched and spurted his hot loads out into Annabeth making her moan harder and move her ass back to let more of his cum fill her.

Once they were done they flopped down on the bed panting and cuddled.

"Wow," Percy said, "A whole ten minutes."

Annabeth laughed, "It's been a while. We'll get back to the whole hour thing."

Percy nodded, "Gods I hope so because that is still so fucking good."

Annabeth nodded, "Damn straight Kelp Head."

Percy frowned, "What happened to Seaweed Brain?"

"Wanted to try that one."

"So can I call you Book Face?"

"What the fuck? No!"

"Damn."

"You're such a fucking idiot…"

Percy smirked, "I noticed."

Annabeth laughed and kissed him, "Gods just…go to sleep you moron."

Percy laughed but nodded and kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Connor shook his head, "I knew that Hector guy was an ass!"

Reyna nodded, "Excellent instincts Connor. He's been forming rebels for almost a year now, he is a clear supporter of the Emperor rule and wishes to over throw Frank and I."

Nico frowned, "I get that…I just can't get over the fact that Octavian is helping us!"

Frank nodded, "Me too. But he told us the Praetor system was how we were going to do it, as it was tradition and that Hector was a pompous asshole. Shocked me to be honest, a pompous asshole calling someone else a pompous asshole."

Connor snickered and Reyna couldn't help but crack a smile, "Yes it was surprising but he is a not bad ally. He has friends everywhere. Unfortunately so does Hector and he's already gained many followers, mostly those who complained today in the meeting."

Connor nodded, "Okay, okay. So…are we going to take him out?"

Frank shook his head, "We can't. If we did do something like that he'd win as we'd immediately be betrayed and overthrown for killing a fellow Roman."

"Oh," Connor said.

Reyna nodded, "War is inevitable. Right now we just need more allies."  
Connor nodded, "I understand. But at the same time you won't get any help from Camp Half-Blood. Chiron won't risk any campers after the couple of years we've already had."

Frank nodded, "I understand. You Greeks are much closer knit than us Romans."

Reyna nodded, 'Yes but don't let anyone catch you saying that Frank."

Frank blushed, "Sorry Reyna."

"It's fine. It's just if anyone catches you saying something that would put the Greeks higher than the Romans this uprising could come a lot faster than we planned," Reyna explained.

Frank nodded, "Yeah…my bad."

Reyna laughed, "It's fine. So now that you're filled in you can return to Camp Half-Blood, there is nothing you can do."

Connor shook his head, "Nonsense we can't just leave you guys facing a Civil War!"

Nico nodded, "Connor is right, it'd be wrong."

Reyna smiled, 'Thank you both but how can you two help us?"

Connor opened his mouth then closed it, "I'm not sure but it'd seem wrong to just leave you."

Frank patted Connor on the shoulder, "I get it man but we can handle this. You guys can spend the night but then you need to leave."

Connor sighed, "All right…but I don't like it."

Reyna smiled, "Understandable. Good night you two. Come on Frank, I'm sure Hazel will be looking for you."

Frank laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah she's probably a bit pissed I didn't tell her I was going to be late."

Frank rushed out of the door and Reyna smiled, "They go well together."

Connor huffed, "Yeah…just hope you all don't die."

Nico smacked Connor, "Shut up you dolt! Reyna can take care of this mess."

Connor shrugged, "Yeah well I hope so."

Reyna gave a grim smile and said, "Have faith. I'm tougher than I look."

Connor smiled, "Trust me, I wouldn't be surprised."

Reyna laughed, "Flirtatious isn't he? Reminds me of Leo."

Nico groaned, "Don't encourage him. Come on Connor."

Connor looked back at Reyna who was smiling after them and he gave her one wink and she laughed.

Connor turned away smiling, making people laugh was the best way to make someone feel better about them self. And he felt like Reyna was going to need a laugh.

Connor woke to a strange sound.

He heard it then his bed shook slightly and he sat up and Nico sat up in the bed next to him and frowned at Connor.

Connor slipped out of bed and walked out of their little room and his eyes widened.

The sound was an explosion.

Fire and light danced over the dome they'd been in earlier and he could hear distant screams. All around Connor the camp burst to life with sleepy Romans and he saw Reyna in a sports bra and pair of sweatpants rush out. Across the way Frank was also out in a black shirt and gray shorts.

"What's going on!?" Reyna shouted.

Frank rushed forward, "Hector just bombed us!"

"What!"

"He's declaring war!"

_To Be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **So you probably guessed it but Nico and Connor are NOT going home just yet. I hope to make this plot last a while anyways. Connor and Nico will play a big part in this Roman civil war. Reyna and Connor will be getting "up close and personal" as well. Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood it'll be calm and peaceful…until Kelsey finds out and then people start to freak out. You know girls. Anyways, that'll be the setting to expect more lemons if that's what you're here for! From now on I'll be heading each paragraph's setting either Camp Half-Blood or New Rome. So yeah! Thanks for reading, please R&amp;R and as always have a nice day and Peace Out!

_Zeref: _You're a whore.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Excuse me?

_Zeref: _You think about sex too much, fucking slut.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Says the guy that fucked Mavis at that party…

_Zeref: _Shut your mouth!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Make me!

_Zeref: _Remember! You're my bitch!

**Zeref's Disciple: **What the fuck!

_Zeref: _Eat my words faggot.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I…hate you. So much.


	3. The Assassination Party

**The Assassination Party**

"_He's declaring war!"_

The words rang in Reyna's head even a week later.

Hector had done a sneak attack, the little prick. He'd bombed the dome, no one was hurt as it was empty but it was a big enough of an offense that the war finally started. So now Reyna found herself in a dirty old tent with Connor, Nico, Frank and Octavian going over battle plans. Hector wasn't a joke; he knew what he was doing and how to do it properly. Not only that but Reyna was serious when she said he had friends everywhere, her original force was now half gone, the rest supporting Hector.

"Maybe we could try a flank attack?" Nico asked.

Frank shook his head, "No he has too many people there."

Connor nodded, "Yeah so let's go from the West, his forces are smaller and weaker and we could start there and work I way in."

Reyna nodded, "Yeah, that could work. Only he'd soon have us surrounded."

Connor thought for a second then smirked, "So we do that then draw back as they start to advance but we send in a small team to go into enemy lines."

Nico frowned, "Why would we do that?"

"Well, it's like this; they support Hector right? Well if there's no Hector then there's no reason for them fight," Connor said.

"Are you suggesting an assassination?" Reyna asked.

Connor nodded grinning, "Hell yeah! This guy deserves it anyway! Look what he did to Hazel!"

Frank winced and Connor mentally hit himself. Hazel a was part of the force Reyna sent out the morning after the bombing to meet Hector head on and see if it was possible to simply crush him right away. Bad move.

Hector met them on himself with a force of about three hundred versus Hazel's one hundred. He had laistrygonians and smoked Hazel's team. He killed off fifty and wounded another twenty and took ten prisoners. Their whereabouts were still unknown.

Hazel on the other hand nearly died. She had a bomb explode about ten feet next to her and throw her and her horse straight into a group of traitors and she got beaten and nearly died if it weren't for Connor and Frank coming (Frank as a dragon) and Connor with a bazooka (he'd secretly been overjoyed to use it).

Frank then nodded, "Connor's right. We need an inside team, but we need people we can trust for sure. They have to be good too."

Reyna nodded, "Agreed. Nico."

Nico nodded, "Alright I accept. But Connor is coming with me."

Reyna frowned, "I've heard he's not very stealthy."

Connor started to defend himself but Nico interrupted, "It's fine I'll take care of him if anything goes wrong."

Frank nodded, "Alright. Reyna you go as well."

Reyna turned, "But I need to battle plan."

Frank shook his head, "No. I got this and they need you. You're good, too good sometimes, so if I trust anybody out there right now it's you. No offense guys."

Connor and Nico shook their heads and said, "None taken."

Reyna gave a curt nod, "Fine then. I guess it's us three then?"

Connor nodded, "Alright, sounds good!"

It was NOT good at Camp Half-Blood.

After the first night Connor had sent an IM to Travis about the war and Travis told Kelsey…who freaked out.

"IS NICO GOING TO BE OKAY? WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Chiron had told her the camp couldn't help and Nico and Connor would be safe with Reyna and Frank. Naturally Kelsey got upset still and eventually Clarisse flipped and told her to shut her mouth. That turned into a fight between Hermes and Ares (again) and soon the camp was once again divided.

Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hecate, versus Dionysus, Iris, Apollo, Ares and Hypnos. Meanwhile Percy found himself being pressured by Annabeth to pick her side but he didn't want ANYTHING to do with this fight.

"Well whose side are you going to pick then?" Annabeth asked him one morning.

Percy raised his hands, "None! I don't want to fight!"

Annabeth stomped her foot, "You're going with Ares aren't you!"

"Why would I want to support Clarisse!?" Percy asked.

"So then you're on mine?" Annabeth asked.

"I just said I'm on no one's!" Percy shouted frowning at her ignorance.

"So you're NOT on your own girlfriend's side?"

"Are you even listening!?"

Annabeth stomped her foot and walked off leaving Percy utterly confused as to what he had done wrong at all.

Annabeth was weird sometimes.

"Girl issues?"

Percy whirled to find Alexa standing behind him smirking a hand on her hip. She was wearing yoga pants that framed her wide hips and a dark blue shirt that fell over her left shoulder with the British flag on it. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail exposing her actually quite pretty face and Percy noticed the light freckles on her face that were hard to see even in the light.

Percy shrugged, "Girls are weird but you get used to them."

"You seem to forget you're talking to one," Alexa said frowning.

Percy laughed and scratched his head, "Right. Sorry."

"Whatever, let's just get to this training stuff," Alexa said whirling and sauntering off to the arena.

_Look. Do NOT touch._ Percy thought to himself as he found his eyes staring at her ass as it swayed from side to side seductively. Percy admitted it was quite a nice ass.

Once they were in the arena she turned around and huffed, "So what are we going to do today?"

Percy shook his head and scratched his head, "I guess we'll work on defensive tactics."

Alexa sighed, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with…"

For the next few hours Percy put Alexa through drills with using a shield, how to block a sword and push enemies with your shield and how to parry and disarm other swordsman. Alexa did fairly well managing to disarm Percy during their practices and absolutely ruined a dummy.

After the work out they were both sweating hard and Percy called it off, his hands on his pant legs.

"You did good today, good job," Percy praised her.

Alexa nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Percy laughed, "Alright, we'll work again tomorrow."

Alexa simply waved back at him as she left the arena turning the corner and Percy rolled his eyes and capped Riptide.

Just as Alexa left Annabeth stormed in with a look that made Percy's courage wilt in a second.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JACKSON!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy jumped back and raised his hands defensively, "I'm…training Alexa…"

"Why would you ever even think of helping that…that…whore!" Annabeth shouted grabbing a wooden sword and slashing at him.

Percy dodged it and jumped back, grabbing another dummy sword, "Annabeth calm down!"

Annabeth came at him again and Percy rolled his eyes and sidestepped and whacked the back of her legs. She whirled with a side cut but Percy ducked it easily and swept her legs out from under her and she flopped onto the ground.

Annabeth rolled back and flipped back onto her feet and charged Percy who grabbed her wrist and shoved her aside whacking her back with his sword's side.

Annabeth growled and dropped her sword and jumped him. Percy yelped as they tumbled over and he felt her punching at his chest and they tumbled out the arena and all over the grass in a ball of grunts and shouts.

Other campers rushed forward as Percy tried desperately yo fend off his girlfriend who looked like she was ready to bite his throat out.

"What is your problem!" Percy shouted using his palm to push her back.

"Nothing!"

"Well excuse me if it seems like you might have one!"

"You're being stupid!"

"You're being insane!"

"Shut up!"

"Then get off me!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Then you'll go to jail…"

"No I won't!"

"I believe committing first degree murder is a crime."

Annabeth flopped down on top of him defeated, "I hate you."

Percy cracked a smile and patted her head, "I know you do… I know you do."  
"Can we go somewhere and just sleep?"

Percy laughed, "It's like noon."

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah but I'm tired."

Percy nodded, "Okay you can sleep in my cabin."

Annabeth nodded back, "Fine."

Percy rolled her off of him and picked her up over his shoulder and carried her back towards his cabin ignoring the faces staring at them.

Percy kicked open his cabin door and laid Annabeth down on his bed and she smiled.

"Somehow I'm still upset but not angry right now…why?" She asked.

Percy laughed, "That's because you haven't slept for three days. We'll talk tomorrow morning okay?"

Annabeth ignored him rolling onto her face and immediately started to snore and Percy had to hold back his laugh. He pulled the blanket over her and left her to sleep and walked back outside in the hot sun and smiled.

She may be annoying and silly sometimes but he just couldn't, not love Annabeth.

How did Connor find himself in this mess?

He was outfitted in ratty clothes, a dark brown leather jacket unzipped over top of a black shirt with a tear on the hem with dark jeans with stains on the knees. He was handed his sword, which he kept around his waist at all times the hilt having become a comforting feeling in his hand.

Nico was dressed as he normally was, mostly because he gave a look that said he wasn't changing his wardrobe at all. His sword was strapped to his back and he had his ring between his fingers as he nervously played with it.

Reyna…damn…Reyna Connor thought. She was dressed in tight black yoga pants framing her bubble butt perfectly with a sword strapped around her waist, which somehow looked sexy as hell. She had on a white tank top and a light, black jacket over top of it and a determined look on her face.

The three of them were standing in front of Camp Jupiter, just outside the mess hall with Frank in his praetor outfit nodding.

"So everyone knows the plan?" Frank asked.

Connor shrugged, "Infiltrate Hector's army as random bad guys. Infiltrate his evil lair and take the asshole out."

Frank nodded smiling, "That way sounds pretty un-professional but yes! I'm sorry I can't come but I'll wish you good luck I guess."

Reyna nodded, "Thanks Frank. We'll see you soon."

Frank nodded then left and Reyna turned facing them, "Ready?"

Connor walked past her, "Ready as I can be."

Reyna whirled and rushed past Connor to take the lead and Connor and Nico snickered and she huffed. Connor cocked his head and silently admired the ass that led the way.

"So say, Reyna, do you squat?" Connor asked.

Reyna blushed and walked a little faster and Connor laughed and let her lead the way.

They reached New Rome and just as they were about to enter it Terminus appeared and was about to shout but Reyna smacked him in the head and he sputtered.

"Shut it Terminus!" Reyna hissed.

"You dare-"

"Seriously! We are trying to sneak in and find Hector!"

You mean the little brat that brought in a army?"

Reyna nodded, "Yeah."

Terminus nodded, "Oh alright then."

The statue poofed away with a cloud of yellow smoke and Connor frowned.

"He didn't seem as mad at us as usual…"

Reyna shrugged, "He's never liked Hector."

Nico nodded, "Understandable."

Reyna reached inside her jacket and pulled out a map and unrolled it, "So Hector's main base should be right around…here."

Nico took a look and frowned, "The hot chocolate place?"

Reyna nodded frowning, "The little shit picked my favorite place in New Rome to set up camp. Cheeky."

Connor laughed, "Could be worse. At least we can grab a mug while we're there."

Reyna rolled the map up and continued walking and Connor and Nico followed her as fast as they could.  
"So Reyna, won't people recognize you?" Nico asked.

Reyna reach into her jacket and pulled a pair of scissors, "I'm going to cut my hair."

Connor shook his head in amazement, "Just like that? Don't girls take that shit seriously or something?"

Reyna shrugged, 'I've never cared much."

Connor laughed, "Okay then."

The trio walked down the empty streets, civilians in their homes scared or either working with Hector now. They came next to an alley and Reyna swooped inside and took the knife and cut her hair down so it reached just past her shoulders rather than her butt. The look was different, very different, but good too Connor thought. Reyna then reached behind and wrapped it up in a ponytail and Connor couldn't help but give a whistle and Reyna laughed.

"Like what you see?" She teased winking.

Connor nodded, "How couldn't I?"

Nico gave a cough, "Still here you know. We should keep moving."

Connor sighed but punched Nico playfully in the shoulder, "Cock blocker much?"

He laughed but shouldered his bag and led the way down the road. Nico sighed and Reyna laughed, "I like him."

Nico rolled his eyes, "You say that now…"

Devon groaned and placed his hands down on the sexy head that was currently giving him an A class blowjob.

Tracey looked up and smiled and pulled back to spit on his cock and started to slowly stroke him, "So…this wasn't part of my plans today."

Devon laughed, "It wasn't?"

Tracey shook her head leaning down to lick his tip, "It was supposed to be archery then bed but instead here I am fucking you behind our own cabin."

Devon raised and eyebrow, "Like you're not enjoying it."

Tracey smirked and shoved his cock back into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down it while Devon held her hair back for her. She wrapped her tongue around him as much as she could, moaning and humming as she slobbered all over it.

Tracey closed her eyes and pushed her head forward as hard as she could gagging on his cock and pulled back coughing and spit on it and stroke it a bit panting heavily. She licked the tip as she jerked him off hard always looking around for people.

It was late, about midnight and most of the campers were either in bed or at campfire staying late cuddling and talking quietly. Devon had scared Tracey sneaking behind her and grabbing her sides and shushed her with a deep kiss and she had immediately melted into him. They had made out behind the cabin for about ten minutes when Tracey got down on her knees.

Which brought them to this.

Devon closed his eyes and groaned quietly as he felt himself cum. Tracey wrapped her lips around his tip and let him cum in her mouth sucking as much back as she could not wanting them to make a mess, plus Devon didn't taste that bad anyway.

Devon pulled back and pushed his dick back into his pants and zipped up and sighed smiling.

Tracey stood up frowning, "What are you doing?"

Devon frowned himself, "What do you mean?"

Tracey palmed his crotch and kissed him, "I wasn't done playing with that…"

Devon laughed and raised his hands up over his head, "Go nuts."

Tracey smirked and bit her lip and dropped down seductively wiggling her ass and pulling his jeans down with her letting his hard cock flop out once more.

She stood up swaying her ass and turned around and pressed it into his crotch and began to grind into him bending over letting his see her ass as she ground it on his cock.

Devon grabbed the cheeks and squeezed hard as she teased him terribly moaning her name.

Tracey then turned around and placed a leg up and around his waist and began to move her hips grinding on his bare cock while she licked his lips and kissed him hard moaning.

She felt her pussy get wetter and wetter and she pushed herself back and turned around hooking her thumbs in her yoga pants and slowly and teasingly lowered them showing her panty line then covering it quickly again before dropping the down completely her lacy black panties. She wasted no time with them shoving them down to her ankles and returning to Devon kissing him heavily while she grasped his hard cock and pushed it into her moist pussy. She moaned as it entered her and lifted a leg up and around him and began to bounce gently placing both legs around him with her arms around his neck.

She bounced hard moaning into their kiss, her ass jiggling with every bounce and her moans getting heavier and heavier as he filled her up perfectly. She pulled back moaning.

"Don't you ever pull this out of me!" She hissed reaching down to slap her ass hard.

Devon laughed, "Yes ma'am."

Tracey groaned and started to bounce faster her breasts bouncing on Devon's chest, "I like bossing you around. We should do it more…"

Devon nodded grunting, "Later."

She laughed and kissed him again and they shut up. Devon turned around and slammed her against the cabin and began to pound into her hard and fast and had to hold a hand over her mouth to smother her screams. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped into his arms as he fucked her and he felt her pussy grow wet and looked down to see her juices flowing out as she orgasmed all over his dick. That pushed him over his limits.

Devon groaned and pushed himself in deep cumming inside of her clenching his eyes shut as he felt it pour out.

He pulled out and watched his cum pour out onto the already dewy grass and he let her down and helped her stay steady.

"That…was…instense…" Devon panted pulling up his pants.

Tracey nodded letting him put her pants back on for her since she could barely stand, "It was…let's do it again sometime."  
Devon frowned, "Really?"

Tracey nodded, "Yeah. We should…I don't know make a deal. Sex. No emotions."

Devon frowned, "Didn't they make like a bunch of movies about that which always ended with the couple falling in love and having a big conflict too."

Tracy shushed him, "Do you want us to fuck or not?"

Devon kissed her, "It's a deal."

"Good. Now take me to bed bitch."

Devon laughed, "What?"

"I'm your mistress remember?" Tracey teased winking.

Devon laughed but picked her up and carried her into the cabin quietly and they silently kissed before going to bed.

"This place smells fucking gross."

"Nice Connor, real important to mention right now."

"Well I can't help I have such a great sense of smell can I?"

"Will you two stop bickering?"

"Sorry."  
"Idiots."

Connor, Reyna and Nico walk into the Hot Chocolate place where there are many demigods bustling around in armor carrying swords and cups of steaming hot chocolate.

Connor nodded appreciatively, "At least they know where to have evil lairs."

A kid stopped and asked, "What?"

Connor mentally smacked himself, "I uh said that I'm tired of my ingrown hairs."

"Gross dude." The kid walked away giving Connor a weird look.

Reyna sighed and walked away and Connor frowned, 'What?"

Nico laughed and patted him on the back, "And I thought being a Son of Hades was a curse."

Suddenly the entire café went quiet and they all turned to stare at Nico.

Nico frowned, 'What?"

"Son of Hades?"

Nico stiffened, "Shit."

"It's Nico di Angelo!"

"Get him!"

Connor jumped aside and reached for his sword but Reyna clamped her hand on his wrist and shook her head.

Nico flicked his eyes at them letting them know to run. He pulled out his sword and fended off the oncoming crowd expertly disarming some. But there were too many and soon he was swarmed and attacked and he fell under a group of angry demigods.

Connor lunged forward but Reyna pulled him back and carried him out of the café holding his arms, "Don't'!"

"We have to help!"

"We can't! We'll be caught too!" Reyna pleaded.

Connor slumped and stepped back pushing Reyna off of him and huffed sheathing his sword, "Fucking Nico…he was supposed to be smarter than me."

Reyna nodded, "We'll get him back Connor."

Connor nodded and wiped his forehead, "Yeah. Okay."

Suddenly the door burst open and Nico tumbled out bruised and cut punching a kid in the face and using his hand to cause a giant rock to jump form the ground smashing another back.

He stood up and swung his sword grinning manically, "Who's next?"

The kids shakily backed up and Nico smirked but just then a figure walked up behind him and slammed the hilt of a sword into the back of his head and the Son of Hades crumpled.

Hector stepped over him and snorted, "That was too easy."

Connor stiffened and Reyna grabbed his hand scared he'd jump in again.

Hector rolled his shoulders, "Who is this?"

One of the demigods spoke up, "Nico di Angelo sir. Son of Hades. He gave himself away in the café."

Hector nodded appreciatively, "Well, he sounds important. Let's keep him. Take him to the office and tie him up, especially his hands."

Two guys walked up and dragged the unconscious Nico away and Hector cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck.

"Anyone else here who shouldn't be?" He asked looking around.

Reyna slid behind Connor hiding her face and her grip on his hand tightened.

Hector raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Everybody relax, the fight is not for a while all right? If there are any more suspicions I'll be in the office."

Hector and walked into the café the crowd parting for him like he was their savior and the all took a deep breath and started to pile in after him.

Connor gritted his teeth, "That guy pisses me off."

Reyna nodded, "Me too."

Connor made to head back into the café but Reyna pulled him back again.

"What?" Connor frowned, "I thought we were going to save Nico!"

"Not now! They're all on their toes now and expecting spies. We're sitting ducks we need to leave before we're caught ourselves."

Connor took a step back and let out a deep sigh and lowered his head, "I'm going to get him back."

Reyna nodded relaxing, "I know."

Connor whirled and walked off and Reyna followed looking back one more time and then followed Connor around the street corner.

Reyna kicked the metal sheet away and threw it aside and jumped into the bunker. It was dusty and smelled like old paper. Inside were large jugs of water, a small table, sleeping bags and several maps of New Rome and Camp Jupiter and food packets were tucked away next to the water jugs.

"What is this place?" Connor asked her.

Reyna huffed and sat down on the table, "It's a bunker. It's for anytime there is a bombing or an attack. It' been unused for a long time but I figured we could probably use it for now."

Connor smirked, "Good idea."

Reyna blushed but hid it by turning around, "Yeah…well someone had to figure something out."

Connor laughed, "Better you than me. I would've burst into that place if you hadn't stopped me."

Reyna smirked, "Seems like you."

"So what's the plan boss?" Connor asked picking up a map.

Reyna turned and gave him a hopeless look, "I don't know. We have no weapons and are incredibly outnumbered. Normally I'm supposed to be good at this but I don't know, my home was just attacked, my people are hurt and I don't know what to do."

Sweat was on her forehead and Connor finally noticed the stress she was under. Her hair was choppy from the rushed cut and her clothes were torn and dirty. Her hands were shaking slightly and he realized how irregular her breathing was.

Connor gave her a comforting smile; "Luckily you got Connor Stoll the ace son of Hermes and master of pranks. So don't even worry about it because if anything goes wrong I'll clearly be the first to bite the dust."

Reyna gave a quiet chuckle, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Connor ruffled her hair and she smacked his hands away and he smirked, "Well…I have a plan."

Reyna frowned, "Really?"

"Yes. Its called we go in and start stabbing."

"That's a terrible plan."

"I know."

Reyna pursed her lips, "Well…let's at least form a better entrance."

Connor dropped to his knees next to the table and slammed the map down, "Luckily we have these."

Reyna got down next to him, "Yeah. We know where his people are and where their weakest. We got at least that."

Connor frowned, "We do?"

"Well we were in the hot chocolate place for about ten minutes and I actually did something unlike you and Nico."

Connor rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So where should we start?" Connor asked.

Reyna pointed at a spot on the map, "There are no guards here, we could sneak up through the ventilation and jump into the office and grab Nico and get the fuck out before anyone even notices we're there."

Connor nods but is just staring at Reyna with a stupid look on his face and Reyna frowns, "What?"

Connor shrugs, "Nothing. I just like your new hair do."

Reyna blushes and grabs her hair, 'Stop teasing."

Connor shakes his head, "No really. You look good with shorter hair."

Reyna looks down and blushes, "Shut up. We are supposed to be working!"

Connor nods, "Right sorry."

He turns back to the maps but now Reyna stares at him and then shakes her head and looks back at the map mentally punching herself.

Alexa stabs the dummy in the face and gives a creepy laugh.

"Finally."

She was standing in the woods alone secretly practicing by herself. She didn't like many of the people in camp and wanted some alone time so she was slicing, stabbing and attacking a dummy with Connor Stoll's face taped to it.

That guy was a total asshole for embarrassing her like that.

She pushed the dummy over and put branch over it hiding it and sheathed her practice sword and walked back down the path wanting to get back to her cabin. Along the way she nearly ran into Jake Mason.

"Woah!"

The son of Hephaestus jumped into a tree to avoid slamming into her and he fell down groaning.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his head.

Alexa frowned, "Why are you saying sorry for running into a tree?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, it seemed better than to say watch where you're going."

Alexa laughed, "I guess. What are you doing?"  
Jake stood up and leaned against the tree still rubbing his head, "Going for a late jog. I was in a body cast for a while so I like to go jogging to help strengthen my legs again. What are you doing? It's like almost two in the morning."

Alexa shrugged, "Nothing."

Jake smiled knowing she was lying, "Right. Well you better go, it's not safe for a new kid to be alone in the woods even with a sword."

Alexa huffed, "I can take care of myself."

Jake nodded, 'I know. It's just my job as a counselor to tell you that. So I'm going to go. So I'd like to say good bye."

He smiled and turned to walk away only to run into the tree again and groan and Alexa giggled and he blushed before waving and running off.

Alexa smirked to herself and walked away and then realized she was smiling and bonked her head.

"Snap out of it girl," She told herself.

But she just couldn't help it. All of a sudden Jake Mason was in her head. He was tall, cute, dark skinned and funny and seemed to be nice but so dominant too. He was the exact kind of guy she looked for and she found herself wanting to see him again and blushed.  
"Stop it!" She scolded herself.

"Stop what?"

Alexa jumped and almost hit her head in a tree and whirled to find a certain redhead standing next to her.

"Rachel?"

The oracle nodded smiling, "Did I scare you?"

Alexa nodded holding her chest, "Yeah. And I was talking to myself."

"I get that a lot, being the oracle and stuff," Rachel said walking up the Alexa.

Alexa smiled, "Well it's a relief I'm not crazy."

Rachel laughed, "No, you're not crazy."

Alexa smiled and looked at her. They weren't very good friends only having talked a few times but Alexa found her to be quite friendly and charming. Not only that but Rachel was stunning. Her wavy red hair was pulled back in a ponytail exposing her creamy face with that cute dash of freckles. Rachel was tall and slim with a curvaceous figure and large breasts that stood at full attention, no sign of a bra anywhere. And Alexa blushed as she thought of the ass the girl was sporting, she'd noticed it before and wanted to see more.

"What are you blushing at?"

Alexa shook her head, "N-nothing."

Rachel laughed and stepped closer, "Do I make you nervous?"

Alexa shrugged, "N-no. Why would you?"

Rachel moved closer so their noses were barely apart and said very huskily, "I don't know…maybe because I'm coming on to you…"

Alexa started to breath heavily as the redhead snake a hand onto her side and gripped it and Alexa could feel Rachel's breath on her lips and she loved it.

But Jake.

He was cute, handsome and charming and he seemed very steady. Rachel was the opposite; sexy, flirtatious, and looked like a roller coaster ride.

Think of Jake.

Fuck Jake.

Alexa pushed forward and kiss Rachel hard on the mouth and Rachel responded eagerly molding her lips and snaking her tongue into Alexa's mouth and gripping the Roman girl's ass hard making Alexa moan.

Alexa pulled back and licked Rachel's lips and Rachel opened her mouth letting the other girl lick her mouth swapping spit together making them both moan.

Alexa pulled back panting and Rachel took the time to lick her face, which Alexa thought was weird yet incredibly hot and she felt her pussy moisten.

Rachel shoved Alexa back against a tree and stuffed her hand down the blonde's pants and began to finger her making Alexa close her eyes and moan.

Rachel smirked and licked Alexa's lips as she shoved in a third finger and shivered at the expression of pure bliss on Alexa's face.

"You like that?" Rachel whispered in Alexa's ear.

Alexa moaned and nodded, "Yes…yes…"

Rachel pulled her hand out and roughly turned Alexa around and shoved her over so she was bent over with both hands on the tree.

Rachel grabbed the girl's shorts and yanked them down along with her panties and bit her ass making Alexa squeal and groan. After Rachel kissed her bubble ass and slapped it with both hands squeezing hard and spread it and took a long slow lick over Alexa's asshole making her groan and shiver. Rachel bent her head forward and began to lick and suck on her tony asshole and Alexa's hands squeezed on the tree and her moans grew louder.

Rachel smacked her lips and slapped the bubble ass being presented to her and stood up behind the girl and pressed her hips into her.

"What do you want me to do next?" Rachel asked massaging Alexa's ass.

Alexa moaned, "Fuck me…"

Rachel smirked and leaned forward squeezing, "What was that sweetheart?"

"Fuck me!"

"What?"

"FUCK ME PLEASE!"

Rachel giggled, "Good girl."

Rachel grabbed her own shorts and yanked them down exposing her soaking wet snatch and long smooth legs with her perky ass she'd been working on all summer.

She grabbed Alexa and pulled her down onto the ground with her and kissed the blonde hard sucking on her tongue like she would a cock.

Alexa moaned and obediently spread her legs for Rachel who slid forward and pressed her hot, wet cunt against Alexa's and the two began to slowly move their hips together sliding their snatches together moaning.

"Mmm, fuck yes…" Rachel groaned leaning back and thrusting her hips faster against Alexa.

Alexa was being very noisy, "Ugh! Fuck! Fuck me! Oh gods yes!"

Rachel slapped her own ass and grunted, "Fuck your pussy feels so good on mine Alexa…"

Alexa nodded, "Fuck me…oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum!"

Rachel groaned and kept grinding harder and shivered as she felt Alexa's pussy quiver and dump its hot, warm cum all over Rachel's own pussy making a delicious puddle on the dirt.

Alexa pulled back oanting while Rachel stuffed three fingers into her pussy and began to finger herself biting her lip and moaning.

Alexa smirked, "Let me help with that…"  
She moved over and replaced Rachel's fingers with her own and began to finger bang the horny redheaded slut hard and fast using her thumb to rub Rachel's clit.

Rachel threw her head and hair back and gave a high pitched scream, "OH FUCK YES!"

Alexa licked her lips as she felt her fingers penetrate the soft, oftenly used twat and she pulled her hand out and slapped it hard making Rachel jump but bite her lip in pleasure.

Alexa slapped it a few more tiem before leaning her head down and sucking on it hard making Rachel's eye lids fly open and a scream pop out of her mouth.

"Shit!"

She felt her pussy quiver and then her pussy juices flood out all over Alexa's face smothering the poor blonde girl.

Alexa pulled back wiping at her eyes and lips moaning as the delicious cum flowed into her mouth.

Rachel sat straight up and grabbed Alexa's face and began to lick at her own cum cleaning Alexa's face for her and they ended with a kiss sliding their tongues all over each other's spit being swapped.

"Mmm, that was fucking incredible baby…" Rachel said pulling back from the kiss and playing with her cum covered pussy.

Alexa nodded sighing, "That was so fun…"

Rachel smirked, "We should do it again sometime then."

Alexa nodded, "Fuck I'd love to…"

Rachel kissed her again before pulling up her shorts and helping Alexa to her feet, "We should go before anyone notices you're not in bed."

Alexa nodded and leaned in for one more sloppy kiss and bit Rachel's lip and tugged on it and Rachel groaned. As Alexa turned around Rachel slapped her ass hard and smirked making Alexa squeal and turn to face the sexy little redhead and smirk.

Rachel winked before giving a kiss and walking off smirking to herself.

Alexa moaned as she got dressed and began walking back to camp smiling to herself.

About five minutes out she ran into Jake Mason again who was heading back as well, only the wrong way.

He fell out of a clump of bushes and knocked Alexa down onto the ground and they both shouted and groaned as they hit the hard dirt path.

"Shit sorry!"

Alexa stood up and grabbed at her head, "That hurt!"

Jake frowned, "Fuck, shit sorry!"

Alexa looked at him weird, "Why so many swear words?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, seemed appropriate."

Alexa laughed quietly, "Well whatever. Why did you come out of a bush?"

Jake looked away shamefully, "I got lost."

Alexa burst out laughing and Jake glared, "Oh come on! I didn't mean to!"

Alexa shook her head smiling, "How… how did you get lost! You've been here longer than I have!"

Jake glared and stuck his tongue out, "I heard some shouting and tried to find the source and tripped over a tree root and fell down a hill and I couldn't find the path."

Alexa stiffened and blushed; the shouting had probably been her and Rachel.

Jake shrugged, "Whatever, I've found it now. Want me to walk you back?"

Alexa smiled, "Sure why not?"

Jake grinned, "Alright then!"

He walked her back and for most of it they were silent but somehow it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence and Alexa liked that very much.

Once they made it back to camp Jake gave a shy good bye, "Nice…talking to you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Alexa smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

Jake smirked and then walked to his cabin and Alexa smirked to herself blushing as she walked to her own cabin.

But Rachel was still in her mind and she was worried she was getting into trouble liking a boy and a girl. Who did she really want?

"Oh my gods yes!"

"Fuck that dirty cunt!"

Back in New Rome…

Reyna found herself bent over their plans in their tiny bunker, hair being yanked back and her body jerking forward as Connor Stoll pounded her slit form behind.

Connor was grunting as he slammed his hips into her again and again slapping her ass hard making it sting oh so fucking good. Reyna was biting her lip and her eyes were rolled back a bit at the pleasure.

She'd never been fucked so hard before.

They had been working on their plans dutifully as she wanted but after about ten minutes of that Connor wouldn't stop looking at her and Reyna couldn't stop looking at him. Then she noticed the bulge.

All hell broke loose after that.

She'd jumped him kissing him hard and he kissed her back reaching back to grab at her ass and tug down her pants and she had moaned.

Next thing she knew she was sucking his cock as he sat on their plans deep throating him hard gagging all over coughing up spit and jerking his cock off.

Then Connor had slammed her onto the table face up and spread her legs and began to fuck her like that legs spread eagle wide apart and a cock pounding her.

After that they were doing it doggie style, Reyna bent over the table getting the fuck of her life.

Connor slammed his hips into her again, "Fuck! So…fucking…good!"

Reyna screamed as loud as she could her voice cracking but no fuck was given as she felt him slam his huge cock into her again and again and again AND AGAIN!

"Give me more! More! More!" She screamed as she felt her pussy stretch to allow him access every goddamn fucking time.

Connor nodded, "Fuck yes…"

He grabbed her under the arms and picked her up and slammed her into the wall and she placed a leg over his shoulder and he began to thrust up into you hard making her body jerk up her tits flying as he fucked her harder and faster than she had ever been.

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!" She screamed over and over as she felt herself cum all over his still flying cock.

He pulled her back from the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and eh fucked her in the air thrusting upwards making her ass clap and she threw her head back and let out a guttural moan.

Connor grunted and pulled out moaning.

"Put it back in! Gods please put it back in!" Reyna pleaded.

Connor obliged and placed her down on her hands and knees and stuffed his cock into her ass and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as a wave of pleasure smacked her and she came again cumming all over her legs and the floor.

Connor panted as he slammed his hips into her again and again stretching her ass so fucking nicely!

Connor grunted, 'Cumming!

Reyna jumped forward letting his slide out and wheeled around on her knees and looked up at him, "Do it on my face please! Cum all over my dirty fucking face!"

Connor groaned and jerked his cock off and Reyna kissed his tip while he did making him shiver, "Cum all over my naughty little fucking face, dump that load of hot, thick cum all over my pretty lips…"

Connro groaned and came and his cum shot out in three streams covering her face and they dripped and slid down her face covering it as his last shot came out in a glob all over her lips and she opened her mouth letting it fall in and she stuck her tongue out showing her prize and then tilted her head back and swallowed.

Connor fell back panting as Reyna scooped his cum from her face and licked her fingers clean moaning at the taste on her lips.

"That was amazing…" Connor said lying down on the floor.

Reyna sucked on her middle finger and nodded, "So fucking good baby…"

Connor smirked, "You were fucking insane…so into it…"

Reyna smirked, "I wanted one last fuck in case something goes wrong tomorrow and I figured I'd make it worth it. And your cock definitely helped."

Connor laughed and nodded, "Your pussy was amazing but your ass was better."

Reyna went and straddled him, "Let's go again…"

Connor raised an eyebrow, "Already?"

Reyna nodded biting her lip and rubbing his chest, "I'm so fucking horny and I want as much cum as I can before tomorrow…"  
Connor nodded, "Alright then. I'm not complaining."

Reyna smirked and kissed him gently before sliding herself along his member dragging her wet pussy all over him.

Connor moaned as his cock hardened against her moist pussy lips as she grinded against him. Once he was fully hard Reyna reached down and grabbed his shaft and positioned him and then pushed down and moaned as he filled her up again.

Reyna slowly began to move her ass back and forth closing her eyes and moaning as he slipped in and out of her so smoothly. Reyna placed both hands on Connor's chest and began to lift and push her ass down slamming it onto his hips and she bit her lip moaning as her bounces got faster and faster.

Connor leaned his back and gave out a sigh as she rode him, "Ugh, that's it…"

Reyna looked down at him and smirked, "Yeah? You like that?"

Connor nodded, closing his eyes as she bounced on his dick, "Fuck yes…"

Reyna laughed and picked up the pace slamming her hips down harder and she closed her eyes too loving his tip scraping her inner walls. She opened her mouth and moaned out his name gently and she reached back and slapped her ass and her eyes shot open and she began to roll her hips and bounce hard knowing she was about to cum again very soon.

Connor shot up and wrapped his arms around her back and slammed up into continuously making her moans turn into screams as he pounded into her and she felt her orgasm hit her the pleasure rolling over as her cum spurted out all over hers nd Connor's hips making their bodies wet and she hissed and he came too. Connor's cock stiffened inside her and he groaned as shot after shot of hot sticky cum spilled out into her filling her up for another time that night.

Once they were down from their orgasms Reyna flopped down on top of Connor resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"It's been a while since I've felt that…" she whispered into his neck.

Connor laughed, "Yeah I haven't gotten laid in a while either."

Reyna shook her head, "Not sex…safety, contentment…"

Connor looked over at her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing gently onto his neck sweat was sparkling on her neck and he smiled.

Truth be told he'd never felt that before either.

_To be continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Okay guys! Special two in one night chapter post and this is the first chapter up! I have a more intense message in the next chapter so be ready for that I guess haha. All in all sorry it took so long hope you enjoy but I've been busy. I have more important stuff to talk about but I'm saving it for the next chapter. Instead I'm going to end this quickly and get started right away on the next chapter!


	4. Make-Up Date

**Make-Up Date **

Percy woke up in what felt like early morning. He could birds chirping and it was chilly but his blanket was warm. It was the kind of waking up he liked, comfortable.

His girlfriend lying beside him giving off warmth was extra nice too.

He sighed; they hadn't had sex last night or anything. She was still asleep when he had gotten back from camp fire and he'd simply taken off her shirt and pants knowing she hated sleeping with too many clothes and crawled in next to her and cuddled with her until he fell asleep. She must've been very tired because she was still out cold and he smiled at her sleeping face. Her hair was a mess and she was snoring lightly but to Percy she looked absolutely stunning.

Percy smirked and grabbed her shoulder and shook gently, "Annabeth…wake up…"

Annabeth's eyes squished together and a little moan came from her lips and Percy smiled as she whispered, "Five more hours…"

"Sorry but you've been sleeping for at least thirteen hours Wise Girl."

Annabeth opened one eye and glared at him, 'Then why'd you ruin the moment."

Percy laughed and shrugged, "I don't know…I'm an asshole?"

That made her smile.

Percy sighed and got out of bed and grabbed a shirt from his dresser and tossed it to her and she smirked, they had formed a routine now it seemed.

It was a light gray shirt and smelled like Percy, the sea, wind and Adidas cologne.

Percy tossed on a black shirt and slipped on some cargo shorts and he looked back at her, "Want to go see a movie?"

Annabeth frowned, "Where did that idea come from?"

Percy shrugged, "I figured I pissed you off so I'm going to take you to a movie to make it up to you."

Annabeth blushed and slipped on the shirt and got out of the bed the shirt just reach past mid thigh and she stretched, "Well when you put it that way…"

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Percy asked.

"Guardians of the Galaxy." Annabeth confirmed.

They smiled and Percy walked up and kissed her. Not one of those mornings pecks or anything but a full-blown kiss. Annabeth's eyes widened at the sudden action but immediately melted into his arms and kissed him back, it was so passionate she accidentally let a soft moan slip from between her lips as well.

Percy pulled back smiling and ruffled her hair playfully, "You look good in the mornings."

Annabeth frowned and pawed at her hair, "Whatever. When are you taking me to town?"

Percy thought for a second then nodded, "Now."

He suddenly picked her up and Annabeth yelped and squealed pounding at his back as he shamelessly carried her out the cabin door. The shirt rode up and her as and panties were exposed to anyone outside. Luckily no one. She stopped shouting and tried to shove the shirt down as Percy carried her up the hill towards Thalia's tree and once there he put her down and she punched him.

"I can't go into to town like this!"

Percy laughed, "I know. You have some clothes in my car remember?"

Annabeth opened her mouth then shut it, "Oh. Right."

Percy laughed and walked out past the barrier where he had his car parked along with a few other demigods with licenses and Annabeth walked to the trunk while Percy popped it and she grabbed the spare duffel bag she kept in there.

Inside she brought out her white tank top and black skinny jeans.

As she changed behind the car Percy turned on the radio and suddenly Mayday parade started to play and Annabeth smirked, asshole knew she loved that band. He was really laying the moves on her. Suck up.

Percy sat in the drivers seat and when Annabeth sat in the passenger seat she thought for a second, "The theatre won't be open yet."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, we're going for breakfast. Duh."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out and Percy winked before backing up and zooming out down the hill towards civilization.

Reyna woke up in her and Connor's safe house lying on top of him, they were still naked and she could feel his breath on her neck. She pushed herself up and rolled over and sighed smirking to herself. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked over at him. He was naked and she thought that would awkward for he when they woke up but she kind of liked it. She stretched, last night was amazing; she'd never had that much fun with sex, she'd always liked it but last night was different for her.

She stood up and grabbed her pants and slipped them on going commando and she pulled on her tank top.

As she was adjusting her pants Connor woke up, he groaned and sat up and looked at her and smiled a really cute little smile.

"Hey."

Reyna laughed, "Hey."

Connor looked around and grabbed his pants, "So…"

Reyna sat on the table crossing her legs and looking at him, "So…"

"Last night was the definition of a good time." Connor said laughing as she slipped on his jeans and grabbed his t-shirt.

Reyna blushed, "You liked it?"

Connor frowned, "What are you talking about? Of course I did! You were amazing."

Reyna smiled and stood up, "Well good because you were pretty good yourself."

Connor laughed, "Well thanks. What's the plan beautiful?"

Reyna blushed but shook the compliment from her mind and stood straight. "Simple. Sneak in, assassinate and then get the fuck out."

Connor nodded, "Sounds good to me. You ready?"

Reyna adjusts her yoga pants and black blouse and nods, "Yeah. You?"

Connor also nods, "Ready when you are."

Reyna gives an encouraging smile and grabs her sword and she leads the way out of the safe house with Connor behind her.

"You know, I really love your ass," he says laughing.

Reyna rolls her eyes but then smirks and wiggles it a bit and they both share a laugh.

Reyna smiled, she hadn't been this happy in a while and it was kind of weird that it was during such an intense time too.

Somehow this guy made her happy when she shouldn't be.

And she liked it.

"Oh my gods this is _delicious_."

Percy laughed as Annabeth shoved forkful after forkful of pancakes into her mouth stuffing it full like a chipmunk.

They were at a small random diner eating breakfast just like people do in the movies and she loved every second of it. The food was great and it was nice to sit down in a booth with a big window letting the sunshine on her and Percy. She just liked being with him.

Percy nodded tasting some eggs, "Yeah it's pretty good."

Annabeth smiled and chugged back some orange juice, "The view is awesome too."

She looked out the window at all he tall buildings the sun rise reflecting off of them,

Percy nodded looking at her, "Yeah…it is."

Annabeth frowned, "Me? No way, I'm eating this like a freaking horse Percy."

Percy laughed, "I like horses."

"You are such a flirt."

"Only for you."

"Stop."

"I can't stop loving you."

"Oh my gods."

"The gods pale in comparison to you…"

"You're lucky you didn't just evaporate."

"Only your love could melt me."

"Seriously?"

"You look beautiful."

"Probably."

Percy and her laughed and he leaned in and kissed her suddenly and Annabeth laughed into it but pressed her lips into his and the laugh faded and she sighed letting the kiss deepen just a tiny bit more.

Percy pulled back and licked his lips, "Your lips taste like syrup. I like it."

Annabeth winked as she stood up, "Just wait until tonight. You'll get to taste anything you want."

The man in the booth behind him coughed spewing coffee on the table and Percy laughed loudly and Annabeth blushed and giggled a bit.

"Sorry sir," She said.

Percy grabbed her whispering sorry to the man wiping his shirt and carried her outside to the car still laughing.

She settled in the car and smiled as Percy got in next to her and moaned a bit as he kissed her.  
"You're crazy," Percy said into the kiss lovingly.

Annabeth pulled back and looked at him seductively, "Crazy for you."

Percy burst out laughing and she laughed with him.

Everything was good.

His phone buzzing next to his face waked Devon and he grabbed it and turned it on and checked the message that had come from Tracey.

_Quick. Meet me at the lake. ;)_

Devon smirked and slipped out of bed and walked outside, some people wre moving around but it was still fairly early and he ran towards the lake. He saw Tracey looking at the water wearing some yoga pants and a red tank top and h smirked.

Devon ran straight into her and she screamed as he pushed her into the lake with him getting them both soaked in the cold water.

Tracey started laughing and kissed him and Devon kissed her back still in the lake but his grabbing her yoga pants as they kissed passionately their tongues sliding together perfectly the taste of her lips making him moan.

Tracey reached up and tugged off her shirt exposing her dark red bra and she let Devon rip it off and throw it aside and he took a nipple in his mouth and she gasped and purred as he played with it while his hands squeezed and grasped at her ass making her jump and shiver with delight.

"Don't waste time…I want you to fuck me right now."

Devon nodded and flipped so she was on her back and she grabbed her pants and pulled them down to her ankles along with her pink panties and unzipped his jeans. Tracey looked erotic laying half in the water her hest exposed panting and her clothes either off or hanging loosely all over her body.

He loved it.

Devon plunged down and shoved himself inside of her and Tracey had to kiss him to stop the scream and she kicked off her pants and panties and wrapped her legs around his waist groaning into his mouth as he thrust harder into her making her body shift upwards every time.

"Oh gods yes! Don't stop…" Tracey moaned as she felt Devon's full length slide in and out of her so nicely.

Suddenly though another voice called out, "Oh my!"

Devon and Tracey froze in their missionary position and suddenly Devon could hear all three of their hearts pounding and the breath from everyone's lips as time stopped.

"Lou Ellen?" Tracey asked quietly.

Devon looked over to see the brunette standing over them with a shocked look on her face and a hand over her mouth.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" She asked.

Tracey slid out from under Devon and grabbed her clothes and hastily started putting them on, "Nothing!"

Before Devon or Lou Ellen could do anything she ran off towards their cabin tugging on her shirt desperately.

"Lou Ellen, it's not what you think…" Devon started.

"You mean you fucking Tracey on the beach isn't what I think it is?" Lou Ellen asked.

Devon gave a pained face, "Listen…just…don't tell anyone okay?"

Lou Ellen frowned but nodded, "Okay, I'll admit it's weird but I won't tell anyone if you do one thing for me in exchange."

"Anything," Devon said sighing in relief.

"You have to hook me up with this boy I like from Aphrodite, Greg."

Devon nodded dropping to his knees practically bowing, "Okay, okay. Just promise not a word to anyone else got it?"

Lou Ellen nodded, "Sure. And Devon, put your pants on."

Devon blushed and reached for his clothes and sighed and lay back in the surf as Lou Ellen walked away and he looked up at the morning sky.

What was he doing?

Percy pulled the car up next to a large building and Annabeth frowned at him, 'What is this place?"

Percy smiled, "This is a paintball arena."

Annabeth turned with a confused look on her face, "You're taking me paintballing?"

Percy shrugged, "Got some time to kill before the movie starts so I thought I'd get a chance to pelt your ass with paintballs."

Annabeth laughed, "Right. Even if I wanted to play I'd kick your ass buddy."

"Want to bet?"

Annabeth glared, "You manipulative…"

Percy laughed as he and Annabeth stepped out of the car and made their way into the building. It opened up into a large lobby full of kids around their age a few girls but mostly guys. At the center was a circle shaped desk with three people working the tills. Percy walked up and started talking to them and paid for his and Annabeth's entries and coveralls. Annabeth walked over to a table and sat down and Percy joined her soon afterwards carrying a pair of baggy coveralls.

"Okay, so that just cost me about a hundred bucks."

Annabeth laughed and shrug, "Well that's your fault for suggesting this isn't it?"

Percy stuck his tongue out and shoved the coveralls into her gut making Annabeth go, "Oomf!"

She rolled her eyes and jumped into the coveralls and Percy was right behind her slipping his on when they heard a voice whistling.

"Cute lady!"

Annabeth turned to see a tall blonde haired boy with bright green eyes standing with a group of friends smiling at them, "Lucky dude. She has one ten out of ten ass!"

Annabeth blushed hard and Percy laughed but stopped at Annabeth's look. Before either could say anything another voice, from a short brown haired boy, called out, "Yo Jay stop harassing the lady and her boyfriend you fucking pervert!"

The boy, Jay, blushed and rubbed the back of his head laughing, "Right sorry! See ya!"

Percy frowned, "What a weird guy."

Annabeth shrugged and reached back grabbing her butt, "Is it really a ten?" Percy laughed and rolled his eyes, "Nah I'd give it eight out of ten myself."

Annabeth slapped his arm but Percy laughed and led her to the center of the room where a referee was standing holding his hands in the air.

"A few rules! No headshots, no shooting me because unlike most other refs I DO attack back and not mercifully either. Also, you keep your masks we give you at the entrance on at ALL times. You have an hour and a half to play so have fun and when you're hit there is a small break room with snacks for you. It's last man standing so go out there and try not to hurt yourselves!"

The group cheered and all huddled close grabbing masks and going through the main door and were opened up to a huge arena with random blocks and small forts around, there was even a few small houses and trailers. It was pretty impressive.

Percy smirked and non chalantly pinched Annabeth's ass making her yelp before winking and running off leaving her alone with her coveralls, mask and gun.

"MATCH START!"

Annabeth struggled to apply her mask then it was all business.

She ran off to her right gun in hand and jumped up grabbing the top of a block and rolled up on top and rolled over and aimed over the side and shot down at another girl standing there before rolling back out of sight.

There were blasts, shouting and laughter all around as Annabeth layed on top of the block. She heard shuffling and looked down to see a boy standing on the side of the block and smirked as she realized it was that blonde boy, Jay.

She aimed but before she could shoot he pointed his gun up behind his head and said, "I wouldn't try it."

Annabeth frowned, "How'd you see me!"

Jay turned around and shrugged, "I got good reflexes. Mercy?"

Annabeth sighed but then quickly rolled away, "Never!"

She dropped down over the side and rolled just as Jay came back around the corner firing and she jumped behind another block firing as she did but due to no shout she knew she had missed.

She got up and ran knowing she couldn't take that kid on, he was way too good at this game. She burst around a corner where she found her beloved boyfriend in a Mexican standoff with a pretty brunette and a red haired boy.

She rolled her eyes and shot the boy and Percy rolled backwards shooting the girl and looked over to see Annabeth standing there.

"Thanks babe!" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth gave her best dumb blonde smile and Percy's smile faded knowing he was in trouble.

Annabeth shot her gun a splat of red paint covered itself over Percy's crotch and she giggled as he fell to his knees groaning and she smirked flipping him off before running off again.

She kept it up for at least half hour shooting and dodging, for about ten minutes she took refuge in one of the forts firing out of the seeing holes at people's legs. But she was forced to leave when three guys came towards the entrance and she had to crawl out the seeing hole and she was sure she felt hands on her legs so she'd ran around and shot them from the entrance.

Finally though she came face to face with Jay and the brown haired kid again and she sighed, "You again."

Jay smirked, "Yeah, miss me?" Annabeth pretended to think for a second then shook her head, "No."

Jay frowned turning to the brown haired boy, "Why don't girls like me Mike?"

Mike sighed, "Maybe because every single one you hit on is taken?"

Jay frowned, "Oh yeah."

Annabeth laughed but was cut off as a splotch of green paint struck her in the chest knocking her back and she glared at Jay who was smirking, 'Sorry but I couldn't let you go a second time. You're good though."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked past the two patting their shoulders and headed towards the break room her gun in the air like the ref had told them as they entered signaling she was out and she walked in and saw a lot of people bustling around with pops and cookies in their hands. At the far end she found Percy his hair a mess with the coveralls half off talking with the pretty brunette and another black haired boy as he sipped on coca-cola.

"Hey Percy," she said kissing hi quickly on the lips looking at the brunette.

The girl blushed and looked away and Percy rolled his eyes but said nothing about it, "Hey, who got you?"

Annabeth smiled, "The boy who told me I had a nice ass."

Percy laughed, "Oh Jay? Yeah Drake here is a friend of his, apparently he goes here like every weekend and he's really good or something."

Drake, the black haired boy, nodded, "Yeah the guy is well off with his parents and works part-time here as a ref so he spends most of his time here."

Suddenly a loud bell went off and a voice recording came on, "Game over!"

Annabeth turned to see Mike walk in a splotch of green paint on his chest and Jay walk in right behind him clean signaling he had won.

"Rematches are fifty dollars."

Percy shook his head, "No thanks I don't want to spend another hundred bucks. Come on Annabeth, we should get to our movie."

As they walked out jay smirked and winked, "Thanks for playing cutie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Jay laughed before lunging to snatch a cinnamon roll from Mike's hand.

Percy smiled and put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and walked her out to the main hall where they turned in their coveralls. The couple walked out to Percy's car and Percy made his way to the theatre where the movie was starting soon.

"I liked that guy, Jay," Annabeth said.

Percy laughed, "Why 'cause he said you had a nice ass?"

Annabeth blushed, "No…well yeah but he seemed really nice too!"

Percy nodded dramatically, "Uh huh. Totally."

Annabeth huffed but smiled and they spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence before Percy pulled up to the theatre and opened the door for her, "After you my princess."

Annabeth sighed, "I'm not a princess. I'm a warrior."

Percy held his hands up defensively, "Yes ma'am."

Annabeth smiled and took the lead into the theatre and Percy pulled out his wallet and paid for their tickets. He led her to the snack bar and while he got the popcorn she looked at the posters, some of the movies looked absolutely stupid.

Percy handed her a bag of popcorn and she smiled popping a piece into her mouth and winked pretending to be seductive. Percy stopped in his tracks and just gave her the coldest, most empty glare of his life and Annabeth cracked up laughing and she was impressed how he managed to keep the straight face for maybe another fifteen second before a smile cracked. She laughed harder and he shook his head and walked her to the movie theatre.

Reyna jumped over the fence Connor trailing behind her as they made their way through the many streets of New Rome. Their sword were strapped to their backs and they had been jumping over fences, crawling under cars and hiding in ditches the entire way towards the Hot Chocolate Place. Connor really didn't know it's actual name.

They finally had it in their sights and Reyna wanted to _climb it. _Connor sighed and boosted her up onto the tree because even in times of crisis he's a gentleman. He jumped up after her and they looked at each other then at the window right across form them. Inside was Hector writing things down on paper his sword on the other side of the room and not a guard in sight.

Connor turn towards Reyna thinking they were about to make a strategy only to find her running across the tree limb and leaping to the window.

Reyna came crashing through coming out of it gracefully in a combat roll and unsheathing her sword. Hector jumped to his feet and threw the desk at her and Reyna was forced to duck giving Hector enough time to lunge and grabs his sword and him and Reyna stood face to face pointing their swords at each other.

Connor shook his head, "This dumb…"

He shouted as he ran across the limb and went headfirst through it and came crashing down and slid all the way into the side wall knocking the breath out of him.

Hector frowned, "What the hell is this?"

Connor, panting, got up his hands on his knees, "This…is a…assassination…"

Hector frowned again, "By jumping through a window? You know my guard will be on their way now right? Not very good assassins are you?"

Connor stood up and cracked his back, "Just shut the fuck up already you freaky deaky piece of shit."

Hector glared and Connor stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his sword free and lunged going for a side swipe only for Hector to jump into the air. As the black haired prick sailed over top of Connor Reyna jumped too forcing Hector to raise his sword in defense and roll sideways.

The bitch was fast.

He slithered to his feet and came lunging at Reyna who parried and then unexpectedly tooka side swing towards Connor who only just managed to duck. Hector kept making lightning fast attacks and solid blocks forcing Reyna and Connor to slow down and focus giving the guards more time. Connor roared and jumped forwards wrapping his arms around Hector and they both tumbled to the ground swords clattering away.

Reyna smirked and went towards them about to slice downwards but suddenly a cool sharp point touched Connor's throat.

"Try it and he dies," Hector said pushing the tip into Connor's throat making a small cut and making Connor gasp.

Reyna's brow furrowed and Connor piped up, "Just do it!"

The knife pushed a little harder and Connor gagged, "Be quiet son of Hermes…"

Reyna slumped and dropped her sword and Hecotr shoved Connor back towards her and she caught him and Hecotr gabbed his sword.

"This was fun but I'm afraid you lose this round Praetor. Oh…and I bet you were wondering about your friend…Nico was it? Yes. Well he's having quite the time I'm afraid, he keeps asking for you though so he's not insane yet but we're still trying our best just like him Camp Jupiter's time is slowly ticking away" Hector said with a smirk.

Suddenly the door burst open and four guards came crashing in carrying large swords. Reyna cursed and grabbed hers and Connor swords and jumped out the window Connor not far behind.

Connor felt his feet hit the ground hard and he rolled forward recovering quickly and he dashed off right behind Reyna. He could hear voices behind them shouting curses and taunts but he shook his head and ran faster his heart was pounding and his neck stung.

He came hurtling around a corner sliding the dust clouding behind him and he jumped up onto a garbage bin and then jumped again grabbing the edge of a roof and hauling himself up reaching back down to help Reyna. They slumped down on the roof breathing heavily as the angry shouts zoomed by them through the alley and out the other end where they must have split up heading down both ways.

Once it was quiet Connor grabbed his sword and sheathed it before rolling off the side grabbing the edge with one hand and dropping down rolling on the dirt road. Reyna jumped after him and he caught her helping her to her feet where she brushed her pants off and smiled weakly.

Connor didn't smile back.

He rolled his shoulders and shook his head and then walked off back down the alley starting off towards their hideout. Reyna sighed and followed him quietly sheathing her own sword and soon they found themselves back where they had woken that morning.

Connor kicked open the door and immediately slammed his foot against a crate causing the water bottles to spill out over each other making Reyna jump.

"FUCK!"

Reyna slumped down and looked at him kick the crate again, "That slimy little…! What's he doing to Nico!? I'll kill that black haired son of a giant I swear it!"

Reyna nodded grabbing his arm, "Okay…I understand your anger but remember what he said about Camp's time ticking away?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah but we have to get Nico."

"What about camp! My home!" Reyna argued.

Connor grabbed his head, "Okay…okay let's think this through…how can he make such a threat against camp there is no way he'd be able to sneak in and do something so he must be bluffing…"

Reyna shook her head, "I don't want to take that chance."

"Okay, well let's talk about it a bit more and then we can-"

The table shaking and objects falling from the cupboards as the ground shook and the walls trembled interrupted Connor. A terrifying boom followed by a shrill and sad scream took over his ears as he fell on the ground.

The last thing he saw was the smoke and bright lights flashing at him from the doorway, the door blown off, they were coming from the direction of Camp Jupiter.

It was Reyna's scream.

Will and Lilly walked together through the woods holding hands and smiling at each other as they nudge shoulders. Lilly smiled at the scenery, it was date night and Will said he wanted to go the pool they'd had their very first date at tonight and he readily agreed. Over the time their relationship began to move towards an even more personal and emotional stage aside from sex and kissing. This was no longer where they fucked it was where they fell in love.

Will stepped forward and brushed the thick leaves aside exposing the crystal blue pool and…well something unexpected.

"Holy shit yes!"

Annabeth threw her head back, her hair flying back ut of her face as her naked breasts bounced with her heavy breaths and the powerful thrusts Percy gave shoving himself up into his girlfriend as she rode him on the beach their hips smashing together rapidly as their moans deepened and water and sweat glistened against their bodies in the moonlight.

Will's eyes widened and in his rush to turn around and get away he tripped and fell backwards into the pool making a huge splash and making Annabeth scream.  
"Oh fuck!" She jumped off of Percy and ran to cover herself with her clothes.

Lilly stepped out with her black skirt and gray sweater and nervously waved while blushing, "Hi…didn't expect so see you guys here."

_To be continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Please stop PMing me asking when I'm updating. Please. Private Messaging is for story ideas and helpful hints you'd like to give me, not barrage me with questions of when I'm going to post. And for the specific person no I will not fuck off and post already thank you. I'll post when I'm ready. Thank you. I know it's been a while but like I've said I've just started grade twelve and the stress is outrageous when you're taking a full on academic semester so I'm trying my best but my grades and education come first you guys I hope you can understand that and if you don't…oops. I hope to be able to post a lot faster than I have been but like I said last time NO PROMISES. Also I'd like to say that no more story requests be put in at the moment. I've gotten at least twenty and frankly guys I'm not a fucking wizard. I wish I were because that'd be freaking awesome but I'm not. I'm going to stick with one story and keep hopping on to the next one and see where it takes me. No more actual story requests for a while okay? Requests for New Adventure absolutely I love hearing little tips and ideas for this story all the time and I'd love it to help make it better. So please R&amp;R and thank you for reading!


	5. Christmas Special

Christmas Special!

Percy groaned as he rolled around in his bed trying to fall asleep with no luck, his excitement was too great. Tomorrow was Christmas and he couldn't wait for presents! He tossed the blanket away and sat up and then flopped back down trying to maybe knock himself unconscious.

Suddenly though he hears a knock on his door and he sat up straight and eyed it suspiciously, no one should be up at this time. And after all the years as a demigod he'd learned that should be a warning for trouble.

He got out of bed in his PJ pants and walked to the door and opened it slowly and his jaw practically fell off.

"Well aren't you going to let me in!?"

Percy shook his head and opened the door and let Annabeth run inside and he closed the door after her and looked back in surprise.

Annabeth was wearing a red mini skirt with white fluff on the bottom with a top that showed all her belly and more white fluff rimming along her cleavage. On her legs were a pair of red fishnet stockings and topped on her head was a little Santa hat with a tiny bell on it.

"Annabeth…what are you wearing?!" Percy asked in utter shock.

Annabeth frowned, "Do you not like it?"

"No! I love it! It's…fucking awesome," Percy said laughing a bit.

Annabeth smirked and blushed a bit, "Thanks…I thought since I couldn't buy you a real Christmas present I'd help put you to sleep tonight, since I know you wouldn't be able to from all the excitement."

Percy shook his head smiling, "You know me too well."

"Well enough to know that-" Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's crotch and squeezed gently, "that you're hard down here…"

Before Percy could respond she kissed him on the lips and Percy closed his eyes letting her do as she pleased, her kiss mind numbing.

Percy let his hand push up her skirt and play with her ass covered by a pair of red and white panties and she moaned into his mouth whenever he squeezed. Her hand squeezed and rubbed along his erection tracing it through his PJ's making it even harder.

Percy opened his mouth so their tongues could roughly collide together in heated passion as his hand kneaded and worked at her ass squeezing it harder spreading the firm cheeks apart before squeezing them together hard. He chuckled into the kiss deeply making Annabeth shiver in excitement.

Percy pulled back from the kiss and ran his hand up along her cheek softly making Annabeth think he was going to give her a gentle kiss.

But instead his hands kept moving to grab a fistful of her hair and yanked hard making her gasp and stumbled as he dragged her backwards with him.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" She shouted hissing in pain.

Percy smirked and threw her down onto his bed and laughed, "Get on your hands and knees…"

Annabeth winced as she was thrown onto the bed her head stinging from the rough hair pulling but she did as she was told getting onto her knees and placed her hands on the walls knowing he'd like that better anyways.

Percy chuckled getting behind her on his own knees pushing her skirt all the way up so her entire ass was exposed the red and white thong dampening quickly her panties filling with juices. He rested a hand on Annabeth's ass giving the flesh a firm squeeze before slapping it hard again bending down to give it a kiss making her shiver and giggle.

Percy rolled his eyes smiling and slapped her ass again hard making her gasp and bite her lip as he delivered another hard slap making her jump and curl her toes in pain yet pleasure.

"Mmm spank me Percy…I've been put on the naughty list," She smirked licking her lips as her ass got another well-earned swat.

Percy laughed a bit resting his hand on her ass, "Mm you've been naughty?"

"Very much…I'm such a bad little girl Percy!" Annabeth repeated looking back at him with a naughty grin.

Percy smirked leaning forwards to kiss her on the lips once more ending it with a loud smack and pulled back smiling. He returned back behind her grabbed her panties rolling them down her hips and to her bent knees and spread her legs more stretching the fabric but exposing her now dripping pussy lips as well.

He slid a hand down underneath of her grinding his palm against her wet lips feeling the juices pool and leak out onto his hand. He slipped his middle finger in between her pussy lips spreading the opening making Annabeth gasp again and tilt her head back biting her lip as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Percy quickly removed his hand though wiping it off on her ass cheeks bringing a smile to Annabeth's lip. The smile quickly faded as Percy's hands grasped onto her hair once more and the smile was replaced with an open mouthed moan. Percy yanked harder forcing Annabeth to arch her back and tilt her head back as his hand wrapped her hair around it. As he toyed with her hair he moved his free hand down to the top of his pajamas pushing the fabric down so his hardness could final be exposed to the cool air. His cock throbbed gently as it sprung upwards accidentally but delightfully smacking against Annabeth's pussy lips making the blonde girl yelp and moan out.

Percy smirked devilishly as his hand wrapped around his shaft and guided the tip up to her tight opening pushing gently into her as his hips moved forwards his cock spreading her lips as he entered her. He thrust forwards hard forcing his entirety into her making her body jerk forwards and her eyes roll back as she squealed out in surprise and pleasure.

"You like that?" Percy asked placing his hand back on her ass squeezing it hard.

Annabeth nodded gasping as his hips moved thrusting his member in and out of her making her body shudder and twitch, "Oh…gods yes! I love it so much!"

Percy bit back a moan as his thrusts grew harder his hips smashing into Annabeth's the sound of their flesh smacking together loud. His cock throbbed inside her making her bite her lip harder her moans growing louder as her pussy quivered and her body slumped held up on by Percy's grip on her hair.

"Fuck…oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck!" Annabeth shouted out her nails clawing into the wall, as her pussy was smashed again and again.

Percy laughed once more thrusting faster his hips growing sore from the work but at the same time he only felt the pleasure.

He released her hair and Annabeth's head slumped down onto the mattress being shoved in harder by his hand resting on top of her as his thrusts grew harder his cock pounding away at her.

"Shit! Fuck I'm going to cum!" Annabeth moaned out into the sheets.

"Good, cum for me Annabeth!" Percy shouted slapping her ass as his cock picked up the pace.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Annabeth shouted biting her lip as she felt her orgasm hit.

Her pussy clamped down around Percy's length as he slammed into her filling her up to the brink and her eyes rolled back and she opened her mouth wide but no scream came as her body convulsed. Her pussy pulsed and pulsed letting more and more of her pussy juices spilling out all over the sheets soaking them with her wetness.

Percy pulled out as she came so he could see her cum squirt out onto his bed the sight erotic and so fucking fun to watch that his cock umped and throbbed with it.

Once her orgasm finished Annabeth flopped down on the bed panting and smirked back at him, "Fuck…you didn't get to cum."

Percy laughed and leaned back on his knees and smirked at her, "Come finish then."

She nodded getting up to turn around before lying back down on her stomach supporting herself by her elbows. She bent forwards over her member and took the tip in her mouth suckling lightly on it before tilting her head forwards sliding down his shaft taking half of him into her throat gagging slightly.

Annabeth started to bob her head up and down him faster her spit slobbering along his cock making it all wet and juicy as she made loud slurping sounds with her tongue and lips. She grabbed the bottom of his cock stroking it hard and fast as she sucked and swirled her tongue over his tip and top half moaning into it sending vibrations through him.

Percy bit his lip sighing and rested a hand in her hair playing with the soft strands feeling her scalp as her head bobbed harder pushing down as far as it could go her throat convulsing. Her eyes started to tear up as she forced as much of him down as she could and she coughed spitting up over him slobbering him up wonderfully.

She yanked her head back coughing and replaced her mouth with her hand jerking him off with hard long strokes from top to bottom. She flicked her heard back behind her shoulder and bent down tilting her head a bit and took his tip in her mouth again sucking hard. Her hand flew up and down his length the spit on his cock flying as she jerked him off feeling him throb against her cheek.

She pulled her mouth off spitting on his cock again stroking his faster looking up into his eyes as she did flashing a naughty grin, "You want to cum for me Percy? Cum for me…give me all your cum okay? I want it so put it all over my pretty little face!"

Percy groaned again panting and nodded feeling his cock throb knowing he was going to cum very, very soon.

Annabeth removed her hand spitting on his cock again and slurped on his tip before bobbing her head down again. She kept pushing her head down inch after inch coughing up hard but kept going flicking her eyes up to stare into Percy's green orbs as she deep throated him. She felt her nose brush his stomach and her throat convulsed but she held the position staring into Percy's eyes as she did making him moan and lick his lips. Finally unable to take it anymore Annabeth ripped head back coughing heavily as Percy gasped letting out a long sigh. As she coughed and tried to recover she stroked him. Annabeth bent down again and started to slide her mouth up and down his length form the side slurping on all the slobber and spit she'd left there humming as she did her hand making twisting motions just on his tip.

"Fuck…cumming!" Percy shouted his eyes clenching shut hard.

Annabeth nodded and pointed his tip straight at her face and started to stroke him hard and fast pumping her hand up and down sticking her tongue out so it moved over his tip, "Cum all over my face…"

Percy threw his head back groaning and came hard his load spurting out in hot ropes of sticky cum splattering across Annabeth's open mouth and face some spilling and dripping onto her awaiting tongue while the rest covered her cheeks and eyes forcing her to close one.

Percy pulled back from her once he was done panting as he slipped his pajamas back over his cock slumping down onto his back his chest heaving.

"Holy…shit…" Percy panted licking his lips again.

Annabeth sat up scooping cum from her face with her fingers, "Did you like that?"

"Very much so…" Percy said laughing a bit.

Annabeth smirked again sucking the cum from her finger pulling it out with a loud "pop". She stood up on the bed and grabbed a towel from Percy's dresser wiping her face with it smiling widely.  
"Tired yet Seaweed Brain?" She asked looking over at him.

But when she did all she saw was Percy flopped out on his bed snoring loudly his leg hanging off the side as his chest rose and dropped peacefully. She rolled her eyes sighing and moved over to the bed lying down next to him planting a small kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Seaweed Brain…"

Meanwhile…

Kelsey was lying with Nico outside by the lake. They liked to lie in the night under stars next to the sparkling water and being Christmas Eve it just felt right for hem to do it. She sighed and kissed his neck before laying her head across his chest closing her eyes his warmth more than enough for her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight…" Nico commented kissing her hair.

"Mhm," Kelsey murmured into his chest quietly.

"Tired?" Nico asked laughing a bit.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah but I don't want to go to bed…wake me up?"

Nico laughed raising an eyebrow, "The usual I take it?"

"Such a good boy…"

Nico laughed rolling his eyes and sat up laying Kelsey down on her back in the sand of the beach.

Kelsey shifted smiling as he grabbed her tight skinny jeans and started to pull them downwards until they were around her ankles where she kicked them off herself while he paid attention to more important issues.

He reached up to grab her lacey black panties and started to tug them down gently until they were at about mid thigh where his thought process didn't even consider them.

Nico bent forwards and placed a kiss on Kelsey's shaved womanhood making her shiver and giggle a bit. He rolled his eyes again and stuck his tongue out making a long slow lick from the base to the top of her pussy circling his tongue around her clit. Kelsey moaned out as she felt his tongue tease at her sensitive nub and she quickly placed her hands in his hair tugging on his brown locks.

Nico opened his mouth around her and pushed his tongue harder into her lips spreading them wide before wiggling his tongue into her completely swirling it around so the muscle rubbed hard against her inner walls. He hummed as his tongue applied the pressure making sure the vibrations rushed through her making her groan softly into the night.

He pulled his tongue out of her and slipped it between her glistening lips spreading them and making them fold back and forth placing his lips around them and sucking hard the flaps being yanked back a bit.

His teeth grazed her making her gasp and shudder and Nico smirked slipping his tongue back into her once more wiggling it up and down her pussy making her moan harder. The grip in his hair tightened as Kelsey's body convulsed and shuddered and she played with his hair pulling his head into her pussy more wanting more from his mouth.

"Fuck…how are…you so good…at this?" Kelsey panted out her orgasm already dangerously close her pussy quivering and clamping down on his tongue tightening.

Nico laughed sending even more vibrations into her making her squeal again as she wrapped some of his hair around her hand yanking on it making him gasp out.

Kelsey wrapped her legs around his head pushing him in even more making him moan out as her wetness was smashed against his lips making him laugh out and her moan.

Kelsey rolled her hips against Nico's face as her pussy twitched and she felt her orgasm riding up the intense feeling growing greater and greater. She bit her lip and arched her back her mouth blasting open in a loud high pitched scream as her orgasm hit her hard making her shiver and collapse onto her back again.  
Her juices flowed out into Nico's awaiting mouth his tongue slurping back her hot juices swallowing them just the way she liked. He pulled back when the river was done smacking his lips chuckling up at her closed eyes and panting mouth.

"Felt good?"

Kelsey nodded running a hand through her hair laughing, "Of course it did!"

Nico pushed off of her body licking his lips and smirked playfully, "My turn then?"

"Ugh…fine," Kelsey said giggling a bit making Nico roll his eyes.

Nico laid down on his back now and rested his body up on his shoulders looking down at Kelsey as she got on her knees in front of him. She brushed her hair back behind her shoulder and bent down to grab his pants and started to yank them down.

Once Nico was only in his boxers she reached in side and force his cock out of the small hole in the fabric. His hardness was very warm and large in her hand and she smirked naughtily before bending down to take a lick on his tip.

She then took the whole top of his cock into her mouth swirling her tongue around and sucking before moving downwards and starting to bob her head. She ran a hand through her hair pushing it out of her face as she worked her neck her head bobbing faster taking more of his cock down her throat.

She pulled back and stroked him and looked at him smiling, "We have to be quick…those old hag of monsters will be doing the nightly rounds soon!"

Nico nodded and leaned back in the grass sighing as she proceeded to suck him again slurping on the drool she slobbered all over his cock. Her lips were wrapped tightly around his girth as she dragged them up and down squeezing his member with the lips making his cock throb.

She was the best blowjob he'd ever received.

She reached down to his base and wrapped his thumb and index finger around it and started to slide them up and down as fast as she could. Meanwhile she wrapped her lips around his cock tip again swirling it over his sensitive hood scraping under the lip of it making Nico groan out.

Kelsey then removed her hand and dropped her head hard smashing her nose into his stomach expertly taking him completely into her throat and she felt her esophagus convulse and be clogged with his throbbing dick. She rolled her eyes up to stare at Nico's closed eyes and she rolled her eyes.

She pulled her head back up slowly dragging her teeth lightly across his skin just the way she knew he liked it.

Once Kelsey's mouth was free she spat down on his cock and jerked him harder making a mess but the sound music to her ears and the throbs of his cock felt amazing. Finally it began to throb faster and harder and she took the tip in her mouth again waiting for her treat.

Nico bit his lip holding back the moan as he came feeling her lips around him. His cum shot out into her throat shooting down into her mouth coating t but she swallowed and swallowed feeling the hot stick cum flow down into her. She yanked her head back gasping and licked her lips Nico's cock softening down as she scooped the cum from her lips sucking it off of her finger once more.

"Mmm…delicious! Thank you for that delightful present Nico darling," Kelsey said smirking and smacking her lips.

Nico nodded chuckling, "Yeah…you're welcome."

Kelsey laughed and pushed his jeans back up before leaning back to drag her own pants up again scooting it over her butt.

Just as she was adjusting her underwear she heard the shrieking of the harpies and her eyes widened.

"Shit! We're going to be seen," she said grabbing Nico and hauling him up as he was trying to do up his belt.  
"We have to run you idiot!" She scolded him dragging him after her his pants drooping as he struggled to keep up.

Meanwhile…

Leo was bent over a worktable in Bunker 9 looking over some plans for a new metal bow one of the Apollo kids asked him to make when a pair of hands snaked around his waist.

"What are you up so late for baby?"

Leo looked over to see Calypso resting her chin on his shoulder looking down at his plans and he smirked.

"Working on a project, couldn't sleep anyways," Leo said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmm…well since we can't sleep want to play?" Calypso asked turning her head and planting a kiss on Leo's neck suggestively.

"Really? Right here?" Leo asked laughing a bit.

Suddenly though his laugh stopped as he felt Calypso's hand snake down into his jeans and grasp his cock in her hand squeezing nicely.

"Fuck yes right here…I want you to fuck me bent over on this table hard…and deep. Can you do that Leo baby?"

Leo gulped and nodded licking his lips as she started to stroke him her lips kissing his neck again making him moan a bit.

Calypso then released him and withdrew her hand despite his hiss of protest. She yanked him back out of her way and walked forward and bent over the desk placing her palms flat on the table spreading her legs a bit.

Tonight she was wearing a black tube top and a pair of yoga pants that really showed the curve of her ass.

Leo smirked and grabbed the pants and yanked them down and raised an eyebrow at the absence of panties and he smirked before pushing down his own jeans and boxers letting his hardening cock fall out. He grabbed his member and positioned it at her entrance just as it hardened completely, all 8 inches of it. He pushed his tip inside of her and then moved forwards eagerly filling her up making Calypso bite her lip looking back smirking.

Leo rolled his eyes and started to thrust hard and fast not playing around or wasting time. His cock moved its way deep into her stretching a bit her pussy loosened from all the times they'd fucked. Which was a lot. Like a _lot._

He placed a hand on her back and the other on the table and slammed his hips forwards into her jarring her body against the metal screwed down work place making her body shake and her voice quiver as she moaned out loudly.

Her ass clapped with each rough thrust and her pussy leaked her sweet tasting juices down her thighs and long his cock lubing him up allowing him to move even faster and harder into her.

"Fuck me…I want it," She whispered leaning her head down on the table panting.

Leo laughed and slammed into her again his cock slipping in and out faster and faster the pleasure making his hands warm up sending a warmth throughout Calypso's back making her gasp and moan loving every bit of it.

Leo slapped her ass once with his heated palm making her ass jiggle and feel the heat really making Calypso gasp out as his cock slammed back into her again. Her pussy clamped down and her eyes rolled back as she squirted her cum spurting out in large gushes of cum onto the shop floor making Leo moan at the sudden tightness.

He didn't stop though.

He reached down and grabbed her left leg and rolled her onto her side lifting the leg up and over his shoulder and Leo kept pounding into her harder sideways making her scream out from the intense fucking. Her lips was bleeding form how hard she was biting it as his cock pummeled her tiny pussy making it continue to gush out more and more of her cum.

Leo groaned and yanked his cock out of her stepping back as she crumpled down onto the cold floor panting as her pussy finally stopped gushing juices and she leaned back against the table panting.

Leo stepped forward smirking and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked in front of her face and Calypso rolled her eyes laughing and took the tip into her mouth. She let her tongue swirl around his soft tip her lips sucking back as his cock throbbed harder and harder ready to burst at any second it seemed.

Finally it hit and Leo groaned as his cock pulsed cum shooting out from his tip into Calypso's waiting mouth her tongue and mouth slurping the tasty treat back.

Leo sighed falling backwards into the wall panting and laughing as Calypso stood up scooping some cum from her lips and sucking it off her finger.

Calypso looked down at Leo's hardness and shook her head laughing, "Amazing. No matter what I do you just never learn when to quit do you?"

Leo smirked and grabbed her and whirled her around slamming her into the wall, "I like to consider it to be one of most amazing qualities."

Calypso was going to talk back when she felt him prod her…more tight entrance and she gasped giving him a shocked but horny look.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would!"

Leo thrust his hips upwards and felt his cock shove itself into her ass making her squeal and slam her hands down against the wall dragging her nails along it. She felt his hardness continue to stretch her hole, they'd only done it once and it hurt a lot. This time wasn't so bad but it was still kind of painful.

"Fuck…fuck…oh fuck me! Of fuck!" Calypso muttered clenching her eyes shut.

Leo smirked kissing her on the lips, "A lady shouldn't be swearing should she?"

Calypso was going to sass his again but her words were lost behind a passionate kiss leaving her breathless. Finally Leo's cock was fully inserted and THEN he decided he'd better lube her up. He moved his hand down to her sopping pussy and rubbed their combined juices over her much smaller and tighter hole and began to move himself in and out. Slowly he greased it so his cock was moving much easier and faster.

Calypso tilted her head back resting it on the wall her mouth open wide in gasps and moans as Leo fucked her harder. His cock thrust deeper into her sensitive and extremely tight ass making it stretch wide wonderfully.

"Fuck…you always…just know…how to make me…cum!" Calypso cried out scratching at the walls more.

Leo snickered before moaning himself, "Well this ass of yours is tight as hell and I might just cum soon myself!"

"Good…fill that ass right up Leo baby," Calypso said groaning and biting her but lip.

Calypso nodded before she arched her back and curled her toes wheezing out, "Yeah but I think I'm going to be first! Holy shit!"

Calypso's ass tightened as well as her pussy as she came her juices rushing out for the second time that night as her orgasm washed over her. She succumbed to it willingly her eyes rolling back as her pussy leaked down all over her thighs and legs making a sticky mess.

Leo groaned and grabbed her ass cheeks squeezing them hard and she moaned out. The sound of her moaning was just enough to push him over the brink and he also came. His cock stiffened and Calypso screamed out as she felt the hot semen spill into her asshole the feeling so strange yet fucking incredible.

For second neither spoke both just moaning as their bodies twitched as they rode out their orgasms together.

Finally though they both came back down and Leo released Calypso letting her stand on her own two feet panting, her chest heaving. Leo stepped back sitting down on the worktable and yanked his jeans back up over his softening member.

"Well…this was a nice present," Leo said laughing a bit.

Calypso nodded yanking her tight pants back up scooting them over her ass cheeks wiggling her hips as she did. She walked over to Leo and kissed him on the cheek.

"I liked the special present you gave me too," Calypso whispered into his mouth.

"What anal?"

Calypso laughed and kissed him again, "No silly…love."

Leo blushed but just nodded kissing her again, "Anything for you. Good night Calypso."

"Good night Bad Boy Supreme."

Leo laughed at the silly nickname he had given himself and nodded kissing her one last time before watching her leave him in the quiet setting of his workshop.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Well that's the end of the Christmas Special! I'd have added more but I really want to get on with my new chapters I have planned so I took out another piece I was going to add. Sorry! But had to be done haha. I hope you enjoyed it though. I'm going to be showing a lot more Leo/Calypso and Kelsey/Nico in later chapters.

_Zeref: _SPOILER ALERT BITCHES.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Also in honor of Blood of Olympus I'm going to be making a new story. Just a one chapter story of Leo and Calypso (by far my favorite couple along with Percy and Annabeth) when Leo finds her again on Ogygia.

_Zeref: _If you didn't listen to the warning about spoilers then that's your fault. Get over it.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Don't be so mean! And if you haven't read Blood of Olympus and did read that I'm sorry! But…

_Zeref: _I WARNED YOU.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Right. So as always thanks for reading, please R&amp;R and have a nice day! Peace out!


	6. Connor and Hector's Final Clash

Percy was pissed.

He'd planned a romantic day with his girlfriend, everything had gone well, the movie was great, the food was good and Annabeth seemed to have had a lot of fun. Then everything was taking a better turn, she suggested a quiet walk through the woods, that walk took them to the pool, that took them to making out and eventually to making love. Everything was perfect.

Until Will and Lilly showed up and ruined everything!

Annabeth ran off and Lilly gave him a look that said, "Really?" which he thought was stupid because it was clear why Will and her were there in the first place. Percy had to walk back to his cabin with a bad case of blue balls.

Now he found himself laying in his bed wearing the clothes he had had on last night wishing he could fall back asleep but knowing he couldn't.

Light shone through his window and beat against his face annoying him terribly until finally he groaned and rolled out of bed.

He grabbed a new shirt; a pale blue shirt and he slipped it on not bothering to change his jeans. He cracked his neck and walked out of the cabin, by the position of the sun he guessed it about nine in the morning.

Great he couldn't even sleep in.

He cracked his neck and walked up towards the mess hall where he knew the early birds would be up, in other words Annabeth, Travis and Percy.

Sure enough when he reached it Travis was stuffing spoonful after spoonful of frosted flakes down his gullet clearly hungry as indication from the three empty bowls sitting near him. Annabeth meanwhile had a morning strudel sitting on her plate and was taking small bites as she read a small book. Classic Annabeth.

Percy walked up to her and smiled, "Hey, what are you reading?"

Annabeth looked up and saw Percy and immediately blushed and slammed her book down, "Nothing!"

She stood up and walked of leaving Percy dumbfounded and Travis spitting up milk from laughing so hard. That just pissed Percy off.

Lilly rushed up for breakfast wearing a pair of yoga pants and a white belly shirt and saw something very odd.

Percy had Travis in a headlock punching him in the head shouting, "Tell me why! Tell me!"

Travis was choking and sputtering trying to get free, "I don't know! I don't know!"

"Why are you hitting Travis," Lilly shouted holding her hands up in a confused gesture walking towards the two boys.

Percy looked up and blushed and pushed Travis away who flopped down panting and wiping his brow, "Holy shit…"

Percy kicked out at him, "I came for breakfast and Annabeth kind of yelled at me blushing and left really fast! Then this jerk off started laughing so I thought he knew why."

Lilly threw her head back laughing and shook her head and patted Percy cutely on the head, "Oh you are so adorable Percy. No. Travis doesn't know why, I do though."

Percy frowned, "Well then tell me!"

Lilly held her hands out, "Calm water boy. Calm. I'll tell you."

Percy stood up and walked over to a table and Lilly sat down across from him and smiled annoyingly to Percy.

"Just tell me damn it."

Lilly laughed, "Okay okay. Well. She did that because she's embarrassed!"

Percy frowned, "What? Why is she embarrassed?"

"Because Percy, she got caught with your dick inside her last night. Remember?"

Travis burst out laughing gain and Percy kicked him in the gut hard making the son of Hermes gasp and curl into a ball wincing.

Percy shook his head, 'After everything we've been though the past two years THAT embarrasses her? I mean really? We got drugged into fucking multiple strangers at a Succubus brothel for crying out loud, EVERYONE say her having sex."

Lilly nodded shrugging a bit, "True but all the same, she's a girl and girls don't exactly like being caught having sex after a romantic date do they?"

Percy sighed, "Can you talk to her then? Because she won't even talk to me it seems."

Lilly patted Percy on the shoulder nodding, "Of course Percy. Now why don't you go beat up a dummy before you kill Travis."

Percy, "Eh, maybe you're right. Sorry Travis."

Travis stood up and waved it off, "No, no happens all the time."

Connor rushed forwards to stifle Reyna's scream shoving his hand over her mouth, "Quiet! They're still out looking for us we can't draw any attention."

Reyna struggled throwing his hand aside and started running towards the camp and Connor growled and ran after her, "Reyna! Come back."

Reyna ignored him and ran harder so Connor just followed instead bursting past wide open alleyways and public building and he thanked the gods they weren't seen. Finally they reached the edge of the city and you could really see the ruin.

The camp was burning as people staggered around and more people were running or yelling for medics.

Reyna ran forwards towards the camp and Connor tried to keep up. Once they made it into the camp they saw the mess hall was a big mess and people were laying down covered in soot others were in stretchers wounded but the number was surprisingly and thankfully low.

Connor looked up and spotted Hazel walking with Frank surveying the giant mess and Connor ran forward and grabbed her by the arms, "Thanks Hermes you're okay! What happened? How are so few injured?"

Hazel smiled and calmed him down, "Peace. It's thanks to Frank really; he found the bomb or the bomber I suppose. A man wearing all black clothes with a big bag around his shoulder and Frank ordered him to stop and open his bag. The man refused and ran into the camp so we immediately started evacuating knowing we wouldn't find that prick in time. There are still a lot injured and a few dead but otherwise we're okay."

Reyna nodded and slumped down resting her head on the back of the charred wall sighing, "I'm going t kill that asshole."

Frank nodded, "I would agree in thinking that's a good idea."

Connor gripped the handle of his sword and nodded, "When we find him we'll find Nico too I'm sure of it."

Hazel frowned, "What do you mean? What happened to Nico!"

Connor winced forgetting she didn't know, "He was captured by Hector and his group. They have him somewhere and I think if we can find Hector he'll have Nico with him."

"You're probably right but for now you two need rest, you look tired and worn out," Frank said grabbing Connor's shoulder and sterring him away.

"We have a few building made already for sleeping, you and Reyna can rest in mine for now until the morning," Hazel said helping Reyna to her feet.

Connor gritted his teeth, "I don't want to wait 'til morning I want to go now before Nico is hurt anymore!"

Reyna planted a small kiss on Connor's cheek and nodded, "I know Connor but you can't help when you're this tired."

Connor sighed, "Fine. Let's rest for a bit then."

As they walked Connor shook his head. There would be no resting for him. Hector has pissed Connor off and a Stoll always gets back. Always.

Annabeth was sitting by the lake reading a small Greek book when she felt light fingers tap her shoulder. She blinked away the Greek writing and turned to see Lilly smiling down at her.

Annabeth blushed hard and turned to he book again not making eye contact and Lilly giggled before sitting down next to Annabeth dipping her feet n the water.

"Why are you so embarrassed Annabeth?" Lilly asked.

"How can I not be? You saw me-you saw me _doing it_." Annabeth said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"So? Remember Annabeth it's nothing I haven't seen before. For heck Annabeth we've fucked before haven't we?" Lilly said chuckling a bit.

Annabeth furrowed her brown and spoke, "Well…yeah. But that was Percy's moment and mine. We were making love not just sex so it's weird when your friends walk in on you in the woods."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah I know but you don't need to get all embarrassed okay? Percy was freaking out because he though you were made at him, he almost beat up Travis trying to figure out why!"

Annabeth laughed and shook her head, "He's such an idiot."

"Yeah but he was worried, maybe you should let him know not to be?" Lilly suggested.

Annabeth smiled and nodded, "Maybe you're right. I'll go do that then. Thanks Lilly."

"No problem, it's what girl talks are for."

Annabeth smiled and stood up brushing off her legs and patted Lilly on the hed before turning and walking off to go see Percy.

She found him in his cabin reading a comic boo, it was rare to find him reading so Annabeth knew he was upset.

"Percy?" She called knocking on the frame of his door.

"Oh hey Annabeth. Are you still embarrassed and stuff?" Percy asked sitting up on his bed.

Annabeth shook her head, "Nah, I'm over it. I came to tell you not to worry because I realized it wasn't as big of a deal as I thought it to be."

She sat down on his bed and looked at the comic book, "Wolverine? Seriously?"

"What? It's a classic!" Percy defended laughing.

Annabeth sighed and placed her head on his chest, "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain, whatever you say."

Later that night Connor woke himself in the small room he was sharing with Reyna, she was lying next to him asleep. He slipped his legs over the bedside and looked over at her and smirked, she looked cute when she was sleeping.

He walked over to his bag and rummaged through until he found his sweater and dark jeans and he slipped them on with his grey shirt and attached his belt and sword to his hip. He looked over one more time at Reyna before walking out the door.

It must've been two in the morning because it was pitch black outside and there wasn't a sound in the Camp. It was chilly but Connor's sweater was warm and he continued on his way towards the city. His feet crunched on the dirt and his breath appeared as smoke in the cold air, he wasn't used to it being so cold due to the always-warm weather at Camp Half-Blood.

He rounded around another cabin and saw the city completely and ran his hand through his hair nervously. This was it.

Just as he was about to take a step he heard a voice, "Going somewhere?"

Connor halted and gave a deep sigh before turning to see Hazel standing behind him glaring, "Oh, hi Hazel. Just a morning walk is all."

"Uh huh, you are a terrible liar," She said crossing her arms.

Connor sighed and stepped forward saying, "Sorry."

He brought his hand up to her face and bent his hand back and squeezed his fist and the sprayer he normally had wrapped around his wrist spurted out a large purple cloud. Hazel breathed it and her eyes immediately rolled back and Connor caught as she was about to hit the ground face first and he dragged her over to lean against the cabin.

Normally the sprayer just had itching powder or water in it but he had a feeling he was going to need it so he'd filled it with sleeping powder and Hazel would be out for an hour or more now. He patted her on the head and left her there walking away flipping his hood up and jogging off towards the city.

"Okay. So I found out the guy is into you so really all you have to do is ask him out, okay?"

Devon was walking with Lou Ellen past the Hermes Cabin telling her the boy she liked, Greg, from Aphrodite was all hers now if she wanted him. He'd been so embarrassed to ask that stuff to a kid he barely knew that if she didn't go through with it and date him Devon would shoot himself in the foot.

"Really!?" Lou Ellen asked perking up on her toes.

Devon nodded, "Yes. So…the deal stands you don't tell anyone about me and…Tracey?"

Lou Ellen nodded and kept walking forwards, she looked really pretty, today her hair tied back in a neat bun and she was wearing a white blouse. She wore her usual spandex pants that framed her rather appealing figure and bubble butt, she claimed it made it easier to move around and she liked it that way.

Devon did too.

Lou Ellen smiled at him and took his hand, "You secret is safe with me…but still, be careful alright? I don't see anything wrong with it myself but the others will. They won't…like it. At all. So try not to get caught or this won't be a very fun home for you."

Devon nodded smiling, "Sure…and thanks Lou Ellen."

The girl tossed her hand behind her head as she walked away from him, "Call me Lou!"

Devon laughed and watched her walk away smiling before turning and walking off towards the Hecate cabin where Tracey would be.

The cold made Connor's cheeks sting, the wind was picking up and his curly brown ruffled under his hood. He was sneaking through the alleys of New Rome following traitors of Camp Jupiter listening to their conversations.

He felt like he was living one of those great Assassins Creed games.

Finally he caught wind of what he wanted to hear as he climbed up on top of one of the small Café's roof. On top he had to hide behind a small barrel full of sugar when he noticed two demigods standing on top nearby.

"…still don't understand why we have to stand up here!"

"Shh!" One of the voices said, "Shut up would you Drake? If anyone hears us talkin' bad about our orders Hector will kick us in good!"

"Fine, doesn't mean I got to like it though," Drake said sighing.

The other guy with the British accent spoke again, "True…it is a little unfair how we gotta stay up 'ere while Hector gets to stroll around in Bacchus Garden. Always liked that place, it's gorgeous!"

"That's true Liam, very true, but he's the boss and if we say any different he'll either kill us or just kick us out. I prefer just staying alive in general," Drake whispered.

Connor smirked and front rolled off the roof as quietly as he could and did a quick intake of breath as he hurtled to the ground. Somehow he managed to twist his body forward and landed neatly on his right foot and left knee.

Definitely living like one of those Assassins.

He walked out of the alleyway his hood shadowing his eyes as he started to walk down the path sticking close to he shadows of the buildings and overhands making his way up towards the garden.

For a while his thoughts drifted as he walked towards Reyna. He shook his head smirking; she was everything a guy like Connor wanted really. Had a nice sense of humor, was kind of feisty and wasn't afraid to take charge but also respected his personal honor at the same time.

Plus her ass was just…mmm.

She was beautiful really, every time he saw her his breath hitched, she was just gorgeous. Those beautiful dark eyes and those full lips he loved to have been able to kiss. Those long smooth legs that he knew were strong from the crazy positions she'd made…and the jumping of course!

Connor just wanted to take her home with him!

He shook his head focusing back on the cobbled streets as he approached the garden. The gates were closed but he heard voices, one was definitely Hector's and there were a few more.

"You'll talk…you'll tell us everything you know and when you do. I'm going to kill you. No one needs a filthy son of Hades around anyways!" Hector voiced out.

After there was a loud slap sound and a grunt of pain as if someone was hit hard with something. Connor bit his lip and rushed forwards jumping up along the fence scrambling up and grabbing the top of it. He hauled himself up and rolled over top landing on his feet and drew his sword.

He stepped out into the light and his glare intensified. Nico was on his knees in front of Hector with his hands tied behind his back with cuts, bruises and gashes all over his face arms and chest. His shirt was torn t shreds and he was sweating but his lips were clenched shut letting Connor he hadn't talked.

Hector looked up to see Connor standing there and smiled creepily, "Well hello hello! I thought I'd be seeing you around sooner rather than later. Come join the party!"

The coward looked over at the side where two men were standing holding large swords and then flicked his head at Connor.

Connor sighed and stepped back as the two approached. The first one on the right was at least six foot five and his muscles bulged, he was huge. The other was not as large, maybe five foot nine. Either way they were still big boys and Connor would have his work cut out for him.

Big Boy number one brought his sword down in a pitiful arc, which Connor backhanded aside easily and then he shoved forwards with his shoulder knocking the man backwards. Big Boy two seemed better with a sword flicking it as fast as a viper towards Connor's feet. Connor jumped narrowly avoiding it and then brought his own blade in a powerful horizontal slice but the Big Boy just back stepped neatly avoiding it.

Big Boy one lunged forwards and Connor ducked and slammed his shoulder into the man's chest and brought his knee up in a smashing blow to Big Boy one's ribs cracking sounds being heard as Connor then shoved him away. Instinctively Connor brought his sword up for a high parry against Big Boy two and then kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Connor rushed forwards and brought his sword down in the boy's leg causing him to scream out and drag himself back as Connor released him.

He didn't want to kill these guys so Connor decided crippling them for a while would do much better.

Big Boy one charged at him and Connor rolled his eyes sidestepping and thrusting his foot out to trip the big lug. Big Boy one fell hard on his face and Connor brought the hilt of his sword down on the man's head knocking him unconscious with a loud grunt.

Connor turned back to Hector wiping his face and smirked, "Well…no one to hide behind anymore huh?"

Hector bared his teeth and then drew his sword, "You won't get away this time _graecus._"

"Come on Annabeth!"

Piper grabbed the daughter of Athena's hand and dragged her down towards the lake. Annabeth groaned and stumbled along with her while Kelsey and Katie walked behind snickering as Piper dragged her less than eager friend for a midnight swim.

"Why can't we go get Percy? That way I wouldn't get so cold swimming this late at night..." Annabeth pouted playing with her tight black bikini bottoms.

"Because Annabeth it's girl time remember!" Piper shot back jumping into the water with a large splash.

"Yeah that's why Rachel, and eighty percent of the girls in camp aren't here."

Piper gave her a big frowning face, "You know better. Rachel is busy, Lou Ellen is sleeping-"

"Like I should be."

"-and the rest of the girls aren't in our clique."

"Clique?"

"Will you just get that cute little ass in the water please?"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out and didn't budge.

Piper rolled her eyes and laid down the charm speak, "Annabeth you want to go into the water because it is girls' night out and you love swimming with me and Kelsey at odd hours in the night."

Annabeth suddenly smiled and jumped into the cold water laughing, "This was such a good idea Piper…"

Piper smirked and nodded, "Thank you Annabeth baby."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and pulled off her tank top exposing the white bikini top she had on along with the matching bottoms. She sauntered into the water swaying her hips a little dancing her fingers over the cold lake water.

Piper was in a sky blue bikini top and bottoms the belly piercing she got hung down with the cute crystals. She looked fucking hot with her hair tied back in a messy but cute bun her breasts had grown a lot and strained in the tight swimsuit she had on. Then of course there was her ass, thank the gods for the beautiful creation that was Piper's ass it looked so big and fat and juicy but when you got your hands on it fuck was it firm and just fuckable.

Annabeth was a sight herself; her breasts were much large than Piper's though still not overly big like those stupid porn stars think is attractive. Her nipples were clearly hard in the cold night and poked through her bikini top making Kelsey lick her lips anxiously. Though Piper took prize for greatest ass Annabeth a close runner up for sure, it looked tight, firm and very fun to spank as it always jiggled a bit when she was running.

Katie was wearing a dark green swimsuit, she had a thing for green, and her black hair was tied up in a bun like Piper's only less messy and much more suiting for Katie. Her ass was her best figure y far, though not very firm it plump and juicy and jiggled even when she was just walking let alone running. Her legs were long and very smooth and she had a nice tan from all her work outside gardening.

Annabeth's black bikini went well with her hair that was let loose down her back in soft wavy curls, like a princess's hair almost. Her stormy eyes though intimidating could be very sexy if she gave you the right look with them as well.

As for Kelsey she didn't think she stood much of a chance with these girls. She was very short maybe five foot five. Her hair was a messy brown that never looked very soft and would normally fall behind her back in tangled it seemed. Her breasts were small just enough for Nico to fit his hands around whenever they played and she didn't have much of an ass. In fact the only thing she liked were her eyes, a beautiful honey hazel color.

Piper sighed, "Kelsey shut up you're gorgeous darling."

Kelsey frowned, "What…how did you-"

"Daughter of Aphrodite remember? Let's just leave it at that. Now get that sexy body in here please and thank you?"

Kelsey looked at Katie and rolled her eyes before jumping in to the water and swimming over to Piper who smirked again giving her a playful wink. Katie quickly followed diving in smoothly and popping back up behind Annabeth reaching around to grab the girl's breasts making Annabeth squeal.

Suddenly though Annabeth turned around and kissed Katie hard on the mouth. Apparently the charm speak worked too well.

Katie responded happily opening her mouth against Annabeth's letting their tongues intertwine swapping so much spit Kelsey swore her pussy started to get wet already. Katie's hand drifted up along Annabeth's stomach grabbing down on the smooth wet fabric of Annabeth's top and yanked it down throwing it aside. Annabeth's breasts popped out bouncing once or twice before supporting themselves perfectly fine. The blonde groaned a bit kissing Katie harder her own hands working at the ass under water tugging back on the bikini bottoms and letting them snap back.

Katie moaned loudly before pulling back from the kiss a trail of saliva connecting their lips before turning her head down and taking one of Annabeth's hard nipples into her mouth sucking gently making Annabeth gasp.

As Kelsey watched she barely noticed Piper slide behind her kissing her own neck as her hand slithered down the front of Kelsey's bikini bottoms. She did however notice when Piper pushed two fingers inside the feeling hard to miss. Kelsey bit her lip and leaned back into Piper as the Aphrodite girl fingered her slowly…teasingly.

"You like that Kelsey…Annabeth and Katie making out…touching ready to fuck like dirty little sluts?" Piper asked trailing kisses along Kelsey's shoulder making the girl shiver.

"Y-yes…" Kelsey whispered.

Piper grabbed Kelsey's cheek turning her face into hers and kissed her hard on the mouth snaking her tongue into the smaller girl's throat. The two moaned as they kissed passionately Piper's fingers picking up the pace fingering the daughter of Hermes harder.

Meanwhile Katie and Annabeth decided to move to the beach with Katie on her back as Annabeth was settled between her legs rolling her hips grinding their pussies together. Annabeth's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily as they mashed their bikini bottoms together and the wetness on them was not just water.

Katie played with her breasts as they tribbed their pussy's tingling against one another as they mixed their juices together harmoniously.

As they grinded together Annabeth looked over as Piper threw her new prize onto the sand. Kelsey gasped but moaned as Piper ripped away her bottoms and replaced them with her mouth opening her lips over Kelsey's lower ones. Her tongue rolled out and between Kelsey's pussies spreading the lips with her tongue as it swirled around her hard clit toying with the sensitive nub.

As Piper ate the girl out Annabeth smirked taking the time to reach over and rub Piper's ass pushing the bikini bottoms aside and insert two fingers inside her pussy making the daughter of Aphrodite moan out. As she fingered her pussy Annabeth grew a cheeky grin and pushed a third finger into Piper's asshole making the girl scream out and groan biting her lip.

Annabeth pumped her fingers in and out as she reached down with her other hand to rip down Katie's bottoms letting them fall down before pushing her own to the side so their bare pussies were touching finally.

Katie gasped and arched her back thrusting her hips upwards against Annabeth making both girls groan. Annabeth bit her lip and reached down to grab a fistful of her lover's hair tugging hard as her hips slid backwards and forwards at incredible speed.

"H-holy…shit Annabeth…" Katie groaned her eyes clenched shut from the intensity.

Annabeth smirked and bent down to kiss Katie on the lips muffling the girls moans with her tongue.

The daughter of Athena's hand worked almost as fast her hips did shoving her fingers into both of Piper's needy holes at once again and again and again. Juices ran down Piper's thighs coating her legs her pussy pulsing and quivering for more from her friend.

Meanwhile Kelsey was mere putty in Piper's hands as that gorgeous and godly tongue worked at her tight cunt. It swirled between her folds and pressed up against her clit swirling the tip around. Kelsey's juices flowed out continuously covering Piper's face deliciously making both girls moan.

Katie had her hands on Annabeth's ass feeling and kneading the flesh in her hands as she grinded and moved her hips in harmony with Annabeth's. Both girls' pussies were sopping and both felt like they'd cum at any moment now as the pleasure kept flowing over them like crazy.

"Fuck…Annabeth…" Katie moaned out quietly.

Annabeth threw her head back her hips bucking as her hips rolled so sexily hard and slow her breasts jumping with every rough movement her back sweaty from the hard but prosperous effort.

Annabeth looked down smirking naughtily and ran a hair through her blonde curls, "I know baby…I'm going to cum…"

Katie nodded back her eyes shutting hard as her teeth bit down on her lip holding back the too loud moans. Hr pussy throbbed it seemed as she hit her orgasm, juices pulsed out squirting onto Annabeth's pussy lips and all over both girls' thighs soaking them.

Annabeth moaned and squealed removing her hand from Piper to steady and support her body by grabbing Katie's shoulders. Her hips bucked again as she came and she collapsed onto Katie as her own juices spilled out onto her green thumbed friend.

As the two girls lay on one another shuddering and gasping for breath as they recovered from the intense orgasms Piper was finishing off dear Kelsey.

"You want to cum little slut? You want to let it all out over mommy's pretty little face huh?" Piper whispered hoarsely as she jammed three fingers in and out of her friend curling them inwards so the tips scraped Kelsey's walls.

Kelsey opened her mouth to scream but Piper placed a hand over her mouth to quiet so they wouldn't get caught. Piper's hand was quickly wet from the spit of Kelsey's mouth as the girl moved her tongue over it and screamed against it. Piper groaned at the sight of the girl falling to pieces beneath her body and she jammed her fingers in hard and wiggled them forcing Kelsey up over the edge.

Fuck did she fall.

Kelsey's eyes widened before rolling back and her body shuddered as the pleasure overtook her and she squirted…hard. The force pushed Piper's fingers out as Kelsey's juices sprayed out washing onto the sand of the beach turning it into mud almost as it gushed out like her own personal geyser.

"Fuck I didn't know you were a squirter!" Piper gasped out as some of the juice splashed on her leg.

Kelsey slumped to the ground huffing and puffing heavily her breasts heaving with every breath. Juices continued to flow but it was clear Piper wasn't going to get any attention from Kelsey for a fair while.

Piper pouted and slumped back huffing some hair out of her eyes as her pussy throbbed for attention.

Just as she was about to touch herself different hands reached down from behind her making Piper gasp out and look back excitedly.

"Thought I'd leave my best friend hanging like this?" Annabeth smirked naughtily and rolled her tongue along Piper's ear making the girl groan.

As Annabeth toyed with Piper's clit rubbing her thumb over Piper moaned as another head appeared between her legs. Katie Gardner pressed her lips against Piper's glistening wet pussy lips spreading them with her tongue humming lightly.

Piper gasped, "Oh…you...take such good…care of me!"

Katie chuckled sending even more vibrations into Piper making the girl squeal a bit as Katie's tongue slipped inside her making the daughter of Aphrodite's eyes roll back and slumped into Annabeth's arms.

Annabeth worked her thumb harder against Piper's clit pushing down on it and twisting her thumb over it. As she played downstairs Annabeth also played upstairs kissing Piper's neck and cheek teasingly grazing her teeth along the girl's soft skin tasting it.

"Holy…Hera…two at once? I'm going to cum already!" Piper gasped out shooting up straight reaching down to grab Katie's head shoving it between her legs hard surprising the Demeter girl.

Annabeth chuckled quietly into Piper's ear making the girl shiver. Piper started to move her hips as Annabeth whispered dirty things in her ear grinding her pussy into Katie's eagerly open mouth slurping and tonguing at the delicious treat.

Piper opened her mouth but no sound came out as her orgasm hit her silent screaming making Annabeth want to moan it was so sexy. Katie was in for a very big treat herself as she felt the pussy tense and she clenched her eyes shut and opened her mouth as the juices gushed out flowing out like a river into the girl's mouth filling it. Katie pulled back licking her lips of cum her face soaked from Piper's orgasm.

Annabeth smirked, "Come give me a taste…"

Katie did as she was told crawling over on all fours to Annabeth slowly swaying her hips and once close enough Annabeth made her move. She reached out squeezing Katie's cheeks with her right hand pulling the girl's face close and let her tongue lap at her face scraping and drinking Piper's juices from Katie's face.

As they finished the three girls slumped softly onto the sand next to Kelsey all four girls panting and chuckling and giggling at each other.

"That…was new," Kelsey huffed out before giggling.

As they laughed the charm speak faded and Annabeth's eyes cleared and she looked confused then sat straight up, "Piper what the fuck!?"

Piper cursed, "Annabeth come on, I needed to get you into the water!"

"I just cheated on Percy!" Annabeth hissed.

Piper rolled her eyes and spoke, "Annabeth sweetheart, baby, pumpkin, sex doll. This never happened okay?"

Annabeth nodded smiling again, "Okay!"

Katie frowned, "How…"

"Daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said waving the question aside.

"Fuck you're annoying you know that?"

Connor sighed holding his sword at waist level slightly crouched ready at any moment for Hector to strike.

The rave haired boy laughed, "You find me annoying? How ironic since…I find you equally pestering!"

As he finished his sentence with the aggressive snarl he lunged and Connor brought his sword up in a quick block knocking Hector's sword aside. Connor immediately rolled backwards and jumped backwards just in the nick of time as Hector's blade sliced horizontally nearly striking his stomach.

Hector roared, for the firs time his normal calm expression was warped and smothered by a look of pure fury and disgusting hatred.

It scared Connor.

"Die you fool!" Hector shouted swiping at Connor with incredible skill and speed.

Connor was left to go for pure defense sidestepping and dodging and blocking as Hector completely humiliated his own swordsman skills. The only time he'd seen someone be this incredible in a fight was Percy.

Connor ran back and jumped up onto a bench before jumping over top of Hector flipping in the air trying to bring his sword in an arc to slice Hector's back. But ir porved fruitless as hector brought his own sword behind his back blocking it and Connor simply hit the ground in a somersault and jumped back onto his feet, only to have to block another jab at his stomach.

What Connor wasn't ready for was Hector's fist that came sailing towards his face smashing straight into his nose. Connor was knocked back with a loud crack as blood spilled out his nose. Before he could react he felt another hard object shove its way under his ribs and he heard a cracking sound as Hector slammed the pommel of his sword into Connor's gut.

From then on Connor stood no chance fist after fist followed by pommel smashed into his body leaving bruises cuts and possibly fractures. Finally Hector finished and Connor fell backwards smashing his head into the cobbled ground as he flopped backwards lifeless from the horrible beating.

"Now…you die!" Hector shouted raising his blade up preparing for the final strike.

Connor looked up groaning and spitting up some blood and was prepared for it when suddenly a flash of orange and black flashed out and smashed into Hector who gave out a shrill scream before it was suddenly cut off.

Connor just had time to see a large tiger looming over Hector before his vision blackened and he fell into unconsciousness.

Connor woke up on the ground of the Bacchus Gardens surrounded by people. Frank loomed over him with a worried expression on his face, Hazel also looked concerned whilst Reyna looked absolutely pissed.

"Hey…" he said weakly smiling a bit.

"Hey!" Reyna said smacking him on the head making Connor gasp and groan out in pain.

"Don't hit him there Reyna!" Hazel protested.

Reyna smirked evilly, "I could've hit him somewhere else…"

Frank chuckled and shook his head before looking at Connor, "You're one lucky dude you know that? You almost died if it weren't for me."

"You were that badass tiger?" Connor asked.

Frank nodded, "Yeah came as fast as I could after Hazel told me where you'd gone."

Connor winced, "Right…um sorry about that Hazel."

The girl smiled warmly, "It's okay. Just don't do it again okay?"

"Deal."

"Don't do anything stupid like that again ever!" Reyna shouted glaring down at him.

Connor nodded, "Duly noted."

Connor sat up rubbing his head and looked around him. Hector's body lay to the side face down and Connor was glad, he didn't want to see what Frank had done to him. Off to the other side Nico leaned against a tree sitting down his eyes closed and he was breathing thank the gods but he didn't look very good.

"Is…he going to be okay?" Connor asked.

Hazel frowned, "I think so. He won't be waking up for a while though, he really got beaten up."

Frank glared at the body of Hector, "Beaten up? He was mauled, almost twelve broken bones, several lacerations and gashes and an uncountable amount of bruises. Hector was an ass but I didn't think he was a monster."

Connor stood up shakily and shook his head and groaned, "Can we go back to Camp Jupiter? I don't like it here very much…"

Reyna finally gave a look of concern, "You were stupid but also brave just so you know. Plus the fact that you managed to take those two boys out without killing them…that's impressive. Unfortunately though Hector handed you your ass."

"Gee, thanks Reyna," Connor said giving a sarcastic smile.

Reyna cracked a small grin and kissed him gently as Hazel and Frank walked over to Nico and she whispered, "Thank you…"

"Anytime."

As Frank morphed into a black bear Hazel placed Nico onto his back and together they all made their way down the streets. Campers were flooding it taking out any resisters from Hector's rebel group. Most surrendered and would receive punishments depending on the actions they gave out whilst those who fought back were shown no mercy.

That night Connor lay in bed looking up at the ceiling his head pounding and his whole body sore. As he tried to fall asleep his door creaked open and he saw a figure walk towards his bed. Reyna slowly slid herself down and laid her head on his chest and sighed quietly.

It didn't take long for Connor to fall asleep after that.

_To Be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys. I don't many excuses except for school, family on the holidays and just…other stuff to do. I've somehow gained a social life; it's a weird feeling trust me.

_Zeref: _You went to the movies like once and then a party. Such a BIG social life.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Ugh you're an ass. Whatever. Either way I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you at least enjoy it I made it fairly long to hopefully make up for my absence. So please R&amp;R, enjoy and as always have a great day. Peace out!

_Zeref: _F-f-f-f-f-faggot….

**Zeref's Disicple: **I fucking hate you.

**Clayton (Captain Canada)** widened his eyes and gasped as she settled down in his lip. His gasp quickly turned to a moan as she ground into his sensitive bulge making it throb against her. Impulsively his hands reached around her body to grab her ass in both palms and squeeze down hard squishing the soft cheeks together. He panted as she ground into him faster his core sliding against his clothes barely containing his prize. He let her finish unbuttoning his shirt and spread his arms so she could throw it away. After it was gone and placed one hand on her firm and delicious ass squeezing hard. The other hand he put on the back of her hair grabbing her soft hair and pulling her head in close for a heated and passionate kiss 21:15


	7. The Aftermath

Connor gasped as his back was slammed into a hard cement wall; a small smile tugged his lips as Reyna wrapped her fingers around his throat.

"You…are…the stupidest!" She shouted shaking his head.

Connor grabbed her wrists and pulled them away smiling before leaning in for a quick kiss on her lips and whispered, "I know…"

Reyna sighed and looked up at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face, "Why'd you think you could do it by yourself?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't know. I took those two big guys out pretty easily enough. Hector was like a twig I thought it'd be pretty easy. Didn't expect him to be so tough."

"Percy is skinny too!" Reyna shouted at him.

Connor shrugged again, "Yeah but not THAT skinny like Hector. Percy at least has some muscle."

Reyna groaned and pushed away shaking her head and walked off leaving Connor to catch up.

"You know I like watching you walk away," Connor said.

Reyna frowned, "What? Why?"

"That lovely ass."

Reyna gave a groan of pure hatred and stalked off leaving Connor to laugh and simply…stare.

Later that night Romans surrounded Connor as they celebrated their victory. It had first been planned to be a toga party but eighty percent had given up trying to get those damned things on so everyone just went in normal clothing instead.

As he danced he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned laughing and his breath caught in his throat.

Reyna was standing there looking incredible. She was wearing a white tank top that hung a little loose on her frame her black sports bra showing just a bit from the sides but no where in plain sight proving she wasn't a slut. Her shorter hair was tied up in a bun showing her beautiful dark eyes to him. Her hips and legs were neatly tucked away under tight leggings that framed her curvy body very nicely. On her feet was a pair of small red skater sneakers.

She looked casual and yet at the same time she looked beautiful, then again she always looked beautiful to Connor. She was his light in these dark times.

"Hey you," She said giving him a small smile.

"Hey, you look…wow." Connor said smiling passing his drink off to a drunk kid who gladly accepted the prize.

Reyna blushed and laughed a bit, "Don't be silly, I'm okay."

Connor shook his head, "Reyna you look beautiful. So…are you still mad at me for trying to be a hero?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Reyna said.

Connor frowned a little sad, "Listen I just wanted-"

His words were cut off by a small kiss Reyna planted on his lips making his eyes widen before quickly clouding and a smile forming on his lips as he kissed her back.

She pulled back and whispered into his lips, "But…but I really do…well want to thank you for everything you've done for me and my people."

Connor nodded hating himself for the shyness right now, normally he would be talking smooth but instead he found his hands shaking gently, "O-okay…"

Reyna blushed again and grabbed the front of his shirt, "Can we go somewhere a little more private? It's too crowded in the mess hall right now."

"Sure, anything you want."

Connor placed a hand on her back protecting her from the drunk boys giving them death stares absentmindedly claiming her as his own, which he'd later blush about as well.

The son of Hermes kicked open the door the cold air blasting them in the face but Reyna flinched none at all, her tough outer shell still strong Connor could see.

She lead them towards her Praetor house and at about half way to their destination small goose bumps formed on her skin and her teeth chattered slightly.

Connor smiled and slipped off his black hoodie and passed it to her. Without saying anything she slipped it on but the small blush and smile said it all.

Slowly but surely both of them were falling head over heels in love with each other.

Percy woke up in his cabin the sunlight streaming in through his window shining directly into his eyes. It pissed him off.

He hated waking up early but once again his crappy blinds had failed him and he found himself up at about nine in the morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes cracking his neck and looked around. Suddenly he felt something bump into his hip and he turned to find, shockingly, Annabeth huffing into his lap as she breathed and snored quietly.

When did she come in?

Whatever.

Percy smirked and stroked her hair content with just watching the cute and peaceful look on her face as she slept under his blanket.

For a few minutes he simply stared then slowly realized how freaking creepy that was and shook his head. Percy swiftly and smoothly slipped out from under the bed and began to dress slipping on a camp shirt and baggy slate jeans his beads resting against his throat.

The boy ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his eyes and stepped outside the warm sunlight beating down on him. His eyes strained under the sunlight as he walked up to the mess hall to grab a bowl of cereal.

There sitting on one of the table was Travis and Katie. Percy was happy to see them so much closer, they had begun to drift apart for a while there as they started to see other people behind each other's back. Now though it seemed both were really starting to take their relationship seriously.

But at the moment Travis looked troubled and Katie was whispering to him in a soothing tone.

"What's wrong Travis?" Percy asked sitting down next to his friend.

Travis looked up sleepless eyes and gave a low huff, "I don't…sigh…I miss Travis man."

Percy clapped his kleptomaniac friend on the back, "Don't worry I'm sure Connor will come home soon. Don't you worry alright?"

Just as Percy sat down to get some breakfast into him when he felt someone sit down next to him.

He looked over and saw Kelsey sitting there smiling at him.

"Hello!" She said.

She was wearing a long sleeved gray top the sleeves just passing her hands so she could curl her fingers around the end. Her hair was hidden beneath her black wool beanie and she had on a pair of tight skinny jeans.

Percy smiled a little confused as to what she wanted, "Hi?"

"Heard from Nico?" Kelsey asked giving him another creepily big smile.

"Um…no. Sorry," Percy said frowning as he tentatively reach for the Froot Loops.

"Me either. And he's been gone for about a week. What a nice boyfriend, leaves for about a week and doesn't even send a IM. Hm," She said with that big scarily fake smile on her face making Percy think Nico was in a lot of trouble when he got home.

After that she stood up and walked off leaving Percy flustered and confused as he shoveled breakfast in.

It wasn't even another minute or two before another person sat down next to him, this one he was expecting even less.

"'Sup hot stuff," Alexa said winking playfully snatching a froot loop from his bowl.

"And what do you want?" Percy asked frowning as she munched on his fruity delicious breakfast.

"Nothing, can't a girl say hi to the guy who was supposed to be training her?" Alexa said raising an eyebrow, "You haven't talked to me for a couple of days."

Percy frowned then did a double take, "Yeah like where have you been?"

"You tell me water boy, I've been training. You know that thing you were supposed to help me do? Oh and I kind of had sex a few times, thank supervisor for making sure I've been a good girl!"

Alexa smirked and talked in a heavily sarcastic tone and Percy wanted to bite her fingers off she was eating so many of his god damn froot loops.

Just as he was about to respond Annabeth plopped down next to him on the other side starting DAGGERS at Alexa.

Alexa huffed, "And here is miss downer."

"Missed you too," Annabeth said sneering.

Percy groaned and bent over his bowl eating more food trying to avoid the confrontation.

"You know Annabeth sweet heart me and your _boyfriend _were just talking about him doing more one-on-one training together," Alexa said grinning evily.

Percy sat straight up rigid turning to Annabeth, "We were not! She's lying!"

Annabeth glared at the pait but then suddenly, and suspiciously, smiled, "That's great. Have fun!"

After that Percy watched his girlfriend snatch one of his froot loops and left. Alexa snickered and gave Percy a playful punch before standing up and walking off.

Percy sat there confused and hungry now that half his bowl of cereal was gone.

"Dude why can't girls crowd around ME like that?"

Percy turned to see Devon smirking at him holding a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"No you don't, they'll confuse you and then eat all your breakfast. Take a seat dude," Percy said smiling glad for some normal company.

Devon sat down and snatched a froot loop and Percy slammed his head down on the table groaning, "Why can't everyone get their own fucking breakfast?"

Devon laughed patting Percy on the back, "Don't worry man, you looked like you needed a friend to sit next to. All three f those girls didn't look like the happiest of ladies."

"No. They were not. Kelsey is pissed at Nico and for some reason wants to talk to me about it. Annabeth thinks I have a crush on the Roman girl and the Roman girls thinks I too have a crush on her and now they hate each other." Percy said huffing and shoveling some more fruit deliciousness into his mouth.

Devon nodded trying not to laugh, "Sucks to suck. Want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Have a party."

Percy frowned, "What? How would that help?"

Devon shrugged, "Well I did well in high school because if I was ever having too much pressure or stress I'd just host a party and get absolutely wrecked and then after that everything somehow just worked out for me."

After that Devon stood back up taking his bowl with him and patted Percy on his back again, "Think about it."

Percy sighed and sat there alone for a bit before Katie left with Travis and along the way reached down and snatched a froot loop from Percy's bowl winking at him.

Percy flipped the bowl over shouting into the sky before walking off muttering curses about cereal.

"A party?"

Piper jumped from her bed in front of Annabeth her face lit up in pure excitement.

Annabeth nodded, "That's what Percy was thinking. He might throw a small party in Cabin Three."

"Annabeth, babe, this is perfect. Parties here always have so much SEX!" Piper shouted causing a few Aphrodite kids to look over confused.

"Piper keep it down!" Annabeth said laughing.

They sat down on the bottom bed of Piper's bunk and began to talk in hushed tones, "Annabeth, sexy, trust me. My pussy hasn't gotten the proper attention in forever. I need this. You tell Percy he should stop thinking and confirm this. Tonight. Nut just my vagina sweet heart but I have a large bottle of vodka that is getting extremely lonely."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and laughed, "Fine. I'll tell Percy to set it up. But don't go nuts and bring like fifty people okay? He doesn't want a HUGE party."

"Then what kind of party would it be!" Piper pouted crossing her arms.

Annabeth titled her head narrowing her eyes and finally Piper sighed flopping back onto her mattress, "Fine. I'll bring like three people."

Annabeth smiled and ruffled her friend's hair, "Good girl. I'll see you tonight then Piper."

"Whatever."

Annabeth rolled her eyes again laughing before exiting the Aphrodite cabin. Her hair was tired back in a messy bun today a loose strand hanging down the side of her face as she made her way to the lake where Percy and _Alexa _were supposed to be training. Sure enough Percy was teaching her how to fight with out swords and she was, to Annabeth's distaste, decent at hand-to-hand combat.

"Hello…" Annabeth called out jogging up to Percy giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Percy smiled, "Hey Annabeth."

Alexa made a gagging face and sat down taking their little meet up as a chance for a break. Percy didn't mind.

"What're you up to later?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

Percy frowned, "Nothing why?"

"Well Piper was talking…"

Percy groaned, "You're making me throw this party aren't you?"

Annabeth gave him her biggest most flirtatious smile and even added in some puppy dog eyes.

He caved in seconds.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll let Leo and the guys know. But it can't be too big okay? I don't want my brand new fountain to get broken!" Percy compromised.

Annabeth nodded kissing him again, "Don't worry I already warned Piper."

Percy smirked and accepted the kiss, "Okay good. Now don't you have archery?"

Annabeth made her own gagging face, "Fine. I'll go do stuff."

Percy rolled his eyes and watched her walk off before turning back to Alexa snapping his fingers letting her know the fight was on once more.

"You know…normally I instigate this kind of stuff…not the…other way around!"

Connor gasped out words as Reyna's lips attached themselves to his own the kisses growing rougher and more desperate as more and more of their clothes disappeared one by one.

Reyna smirked biting her lip looking him straight in the eye, "So I've got a stud here do I?"

Connor shrugged smugly, "Well I don't mean to brag…"

Reyna rolled her eyes laughing before quickly seizing his lips again sliding her tongue into his mouth. Her hands slid down to his belt tugging on the hard leather and toying with the clasp.

Reyna nodded at him grinning her mouth open over his as slowly but surely Connor was deprived of his jeans left in merely his boxers with a raging hard on making a decent sized tent much to Reyna's enjoyment.

Connor hissed and tilted his head back as he felt her fingers clasp around his throbbing member through the fabric of his under wear. As his head tilted Reyna began to teasingly kiss his neck and throat making him moan gently as her slipped underneath his boxers to grab his bare cock in his hand rubbing it with her hand.

Connor tilted his head back smirking as the girl slowly moved downwards down his body her hair tossed behind her shoulders by her long fingers as she brought her face level with his bulging cock.

Reyna licked her lips and bent forwards to kiss along the outline of his erection through his thin boxers making Connor gasp and moan biting his lip as she teased him so well. Finally she deemed him worthy of her full attention and reached up to yank the boxers down with one hard yank. Without a second to lose Reyna took the tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around it pulling back with a pop sliding her right hand up and down the rest of his length slowly.

Connor groaned from the attention curling his toes and reached down to massage and toy with her hair as she pleasured him. Reyna hummed as she jerked his hard cock her hand flying fast up and down his length as it throbbed in her grasp.

The roman stopped though to bend his cock down so it stood straight out and she spit trailing saliva form his base to his tip. Once he was well lubricated she began to jerk him off again her thumb rubbing at his tip. Her spit let her hand move faster making squishing and squelching noises as she made him moan harder.

As her hand took care of his needy cock Reyna bent her head down and took one of Connor's ball into her mouth sucking all the way into her mouth swirling her tongue around his package. The sudden extra pleasure made Connor jerk and he tugged harder on her hair as he did an incredible job.

"H-holy shit….Reyna…" Connor moaned his eyes closed.

Reyna yanked her head back Connor's sack escaping her mouth with a loud pop, "Mmm what is it Connor? Do you like when I jerk your big hard cock off?" Reyna asked smirking naughtily as her hand continued to masturbate his dick for him.

"Oh fuck yes…" Connor

Reyna smirked and tilted her head down removing her hand and took his tip into her mouth and then shoved her head down hard swallowing up to nearly his entire length. Connor wasn't known for having the longest cock but his thickness made up for it and Reyna struggled to go further down.

Finally though she felt her nose press firmly into his waist and she moved her eyes up staring at Connor as she held the position her throat convulsing around his dick.

"Fuck yes…stare at me just like that baby…" Connor said rubbing her hair harder before grabbing a fistful.

He decided it was time he took control.

Reyna went to move her head back but Connor started to thrust in and out of her mouth making her eyes widen in surprise. Connor wrapped more of her hair around his hand and started to thrust faster forcing every inch of his cock into her throat again and again.

Reyna's eyes began to water the mascara running down her face as it was fucked brutally. Her throat couldn't handle it and she began to gag and cough spit flying out onto her lips and dribbling down her chin soaking her chin and breasts as it dripped down onto them. Connor groaned and shoved his cock down into her throat once more holding it there for as long as he thought she could take it.

Reyna's eyes rolled back and she coughed once more causing her to drool even more over his thickly dick.

At last he removed his cock and Reyna pushed herself back coughing and wiping at her face gasping for breath.

She was about to say something to him about his actions but before she could he had her in his hands once more.

Connor ripped her shirt down the middle making her shout and he then grabbed her legs spreading them wide apart and proceeded to rip at her leggings tearing a hole around her pussy.

"No panties? Some one knew she was going to be a bad girl tonight didn't she?" Connor asked chuckling.

Reyna groaned as he began to run his cock tip along her soaking lips pushing into her just barely.

"Fuck me…" Reyna breathed out.

"What was that Reyna?" Connor asked grinning wider.

"For the love of the gods fuck me!" Reyna shouted out running her hands through her hair.

Connor smirked and rammed forwards his cock slipping inside of her making her scream out and throw her body back as Connor gave her no time to adjust and simply began to thrust as fast and hard as he could. Connor reached down to squeeze one of her breasts pinching the nipple as his other hand clamped down on her right leg keeping those long smooth legs spread nice and wide for him. His balls slapped down on her ass causing the flesh to jiggle a bit through her leggings.

She looked so hot with all her clothes torn and hanging loose around her body as it jerked back and forth from the rough fucking.

Reyna bit her lip and tugged at her hair as her body was pounded away at her moans and screams loud as she felt her pussy quiver against his erection. Her eyes rolled back and she rolled her hips trying to take part but it was apparent that at the moment Connor was completely in control. His tip scraped against her sensitive inner walls making her clit throb and Reyna reached down to rub at it making her moan even more.

"Fuck yeah, rub that naughty clit…" Connor said thrusting faster his cock pulsing inside of her.

Reyna nodded biting her lip again and rubbed it faster looking straight into his eyes as he fucked her faster.

Connor groaned as he grabbed Reyna's long smooth legs placing them up onto his shoulders so her legs were spread even wider giving him more room and an even tighter play hole.

"Fuck! Fuck! I love you! Oh fuck yes, I love you!" Reyna shouted tossing her head back as her fingers began to twist and pinch at one of her sensitive and hard nipples.

Connor moaned and closed his eyes as he continued to ram faster into her, the sensitivity of her warm walls nearly too much.

Combined with the wet and intense blowjob she had given him earlier Connor felt himself just about to cum and he reached forwards to grab a fistful of her dark hair and yanked on it forcing her head to tilt and make Reyna gasp out.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Reyna squealed clenching her eyes shut as she felt herself cum.

Connor gasped as her pussy grew incredibly tight and her juices pushed and gushed out all over his cock making him toss his head back shouting as he too came. His cum shot out in short blasts of cum making Reyna moan as she felt the warmth hit her insides hard again and again the feeling uncomprehend able.

As Connor pulled out Reyna moaned again and whispered quietly, "I love you…fuck I love you…"

Connor nodded yet no smile hit his face, "I love you too…"

How could he go home now?

Percy opened his door with a big grin on his face and a drink in his hand, his green eyes flashing with mirth.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and nodded appreciatively, "Nice."

She dragged out the word before giving a quiet whistle as she admired the view. Percy had decided to have a party alright and he decided to really go out. His extra work around town had really racked up his personal spending money and he knew soon he'd have to get him and Annabeth an apartment so he decided to enjoy his last bit of youth and spent it on what most would call a good time.

He'd bought a table with holes cut out on each end shaped like a pyramid; it was a beer pong table. At the same time he'd had Leo help him bolt it into the ground and paint it up so it was pitch black with a white wave design swirling around on the top.

He'd moved his TV out of the way to bring in a brand new TV stand and he'd spray painted it black and had the TV placed on top and his DVD's placed neatly and sorted in the glass cupboard underneath it. A wool rug spray painted gold like the one on Thalia's tree lay underneath a oak coffee table and he finished off that small corner of the cabin with a large leather couch facing the TV and a arm chair as well.

The bunks, all three, were lined against the sidewall with a small dresser placed between each one. Percy's on the far left was messy and his dresser was dirty and had items splattered all over it. Tyson's, the middle one, was made and spotless with a film of dust due to his fairly long absence.

The walls were lined with Christmas lights giving the entire room a dim lighting from them and the oddly placed ceiling lamps making it dim inside but still very seeable.

"I like the lights, pretty girly but nice," Annabeth said smirking.

Percy shrugged, "Everyone has a feminine side babe."

Percy handed her a yellow solo cup full of beer and she frowned looking at it, "Yellow?"

Percy frowned himself, "Yeah, what's wrong with yellow cups? They were a bit cheaper than red."

Annabeth rolled her eyes laughing and sipped her drink and went to sit down on the couch.

As she sat down the door opened and Jason, Leo, Piper and Calypso walked in all of them laughing at a joke Leo had probably just cracked and nodded at the room.

Leo cackled and slapped Percy on the back clearly drunk already, "Looks so fucking pretty in here…beer pong?"

Percy smirked and the two scarily similar young men went to the table grabbing cups. Leo had brought a bottle of Smirnoff, gin, two cases of beer and some Coca-Cola for mix. The kid had his ways of sneaking in good shit and Annabeth and Percy often went to him for bootlegs.

Leo was wearing an unbuttoned black shirt over top of a plain white v neck and a pair of baggy jeans. His hair was a tangled mess and his eyes were bright as he laughed and toyed with the ping-pong ball.

Calypso was in a short black skirt with a cream colored top her hair braided down her shoulder. Her skin was flushed from the cold and she was huffing a bit as she had to run to catch up to the rest when she had stopped to say hi to a friend. Her top was low cut and showed ample amounts of cleavage; mostly for Leo's sake but Percy and Jason neither minded the nice view.

Speaking Jason he was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans with a pair of black sneakers. His hair was clean and shone under the dim light as he held hands with Piper.

Piper was dressed for sexual appeal with a long dress that showed the entirety of her right leg and had a large waist belt with a gold buckle. Her hair was done up in the back as a bun with those weird chopstick things sticking in it and she smelled like Jasmine mixed with a whole lot of rum.

As Percy and Leo played their game Piper quickly ran over to Annabeth and engaged in CLASSIC girl talk.

"Are you gonna fuck him tonight?" Piper asked.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Annabeth dodged the question.

Piper pursed her lips, "If you don't put that penis inside of you I will young lady!"

Annabeth turned red and nodded looking around, "Okay, okay. I don't even know why you care, mine and Percy's sex life is just fine."

"Better be! Or I'll have to spice it up," Piper said winking before going off to bug Calypso.

Calypso managed to avoid this though by quickly sliding forwards wrapping her arms around Leo's waist kissing his cheek as Percy made his shot.

Leo looked over at her grinning and held the ball up, "Blow on it?"

Calypso smirked and bent her head forwards and slowly kissed the ball swirling her tongue around it seductively looking at Leo.

"Or make out with it that works. Thanks babe," Leo said smirking and tossed the ball.

It was a perfect shot.

Just as Leo shouted in delight the door opened and Katie walked in with Travis and Kelsey. Katie and Kelsey were both in skinny jeans and blue and green tank tops respectively. Kelsey had her hair down with her usual beanie on top while Katie had her hair in a ponytail. Travis was wearing a leather jacket over his white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Kelsey was already absolutely trashed, she was laughing loudly and Katie and Travis were trying to make sure she didn't go back outside.

"I'm fine! Haha!" Kelsey snorted and lunged forwards into Piper's waiting arms and they both laughed at their drunkenness.

Piper and Kelsey fell over the couch and landed back on the cushions and giggled uncontrollably to each other.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes walking over to Annabeth, "it was an incredible struggle to get her over here, like you have no idea Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed and hugged Katie, "I have some idea. I'm glad you came."

"I needed to go to a party, and Travis needs it more. He is a wreck without his brother," Katie whispered looking over at Travis.

Travis had made his way over to the beer pong table and cracked open a beer as Leo and Percy continued their battle.

"Hey Travis, how you doing?" Leo asked as he finished chugging back the cup Percy had landed his ball in.

Travis, "As good as can be you know. Hoping I can take my mind off of some stuff tonight."

Calypso grinned and whispered something in Leo's ear and the boy burst out laughing and shook his head, "No way!"

Percy frowned, "No way what?"

"This lady said spin the bottle or truth or dare. Remember what happened last time we played that game?" Leo asked shaking his head.

Percy blushed and nodded quickly, "That was a mess."

"Let's do it!' Piper shouted standing up and stumbling over towards the others, "Come on let's play truth or dare! We're all drunk here and this is a party. This is what it's about!"

Annabeth nodded at Percy, "Come on, why not?"

Percy sighed, "Alright…fine. But let's not get too out of hand this time okay?"

They all nodded.

"Annabeth take off your clothes you slut!" Piper shouted after the daughter of Athena called out dare.

Annabeth frowned, "Excuse me?"

Piper waved her hands, "You said dare. I dare you to be naked for the rest of the night!"

Annabeth blushed but then hardened her glare and began to pull her clothes off until she sat next to Percy completely naked. Leo and Jason hooted and laughed at each other as Annabeth's nipples hardened in the cold air and she blushed and couldn't help but smile a little bit her head a little woozy from the alcohol.

Percy frowned, "But this is my sight…"

"Share you greedy fuck!" Kelsey shouted laughing.

Percy sighed and shook his head as Annabeth bent forwards to spin the bottle. The green tinted beer bottle's head landed neatly in front of Kelsey who smirked devilishly.

"Hit me with your best shot!" the daughter of Hermes challenged.

Annabeth thought for a second then smirked, "Fine. I dare you to strip Piper naked with your mouth."

Piper's eyes widened but her face quickly grew a naughty grin, "Annabeth you naughty girl!"

Kelsey smirked herself, "Challenged most certainly accepted!"

Kelsey nudged Piper over onto her back and straddled her Aphrodite friend and bent forwards to grab the top of her dress in her teeth. Kelsey closed her eyes and began to tug downwards with her head and the top of the dress slowly shifted and was yanked downwards. Finally it popped down completely and Piper's naked breasts popped out to much surprise due to the absence of a bra.

"No bra? Who's the naughty girl now huh?" Kelsey asked sexily licking her lips before quickly taking nipple into her mouth.

Piper gasped but moaned out as Kelsey sucked hard on the nipple before letting it go with a loud pop.

Kelsey then returned her attention to the dare moving down to grab the bottom of Piper's dress in her mouth and slowly dragged her head upwards taking the fabric with her exposing inch after inch of Piper thighs.

Piper bit her lip and ran a hand through her own hair groaning as Kelsey's tongue and teeth grazed her bare skin from time to time.

Finally Kelsey had the dress all the way up to where the rest of the it lay beneath the exposed breasts of the sexy Piper McLean. Kelsey then grabbed as much of the fabric as she could in her mouth and quickly dragged it downwards past Piper's rounded hips and down her long smooth legs dropping it neatly in Travis's lap to the boy's surprise and laughter.

Once relieved of her dress all that was left were Piper's black lacey panties and Kelsey dipped her head down to begin that chore. The girl took her time though swirling her tongue along the skin around Piper's panties nipping at her inner thighs making Piper gasp and moan out more her pussy growing wetter and wetter with each moment. Kelsey then at last took the top of the panties in between her teeth and began to drag it slowly downwards exposing Piper's bare glistening wet slit to the cold air of the room.

Kelsey then pulled back the panties in her mouth and turned and spat them out into Percy's lap and bent forwards to brush her lips against the son of Poseidon's ear, "Consider it foreshadowing…"

Percy blushed and so did Annabeth but Kelsey just giggled and moved back to her spot leaving Piper laying there blushing and panting as her breasts heaved with each breath from the intense undressing and teasing.

Kelsey then span the bottle and watched it spin in anticipation and once it pointed towards her victim she smirked evilly.

"Calypso. I dare you to suck off Mr. Jackson here for us all to see," Kelsey said licking her lips.

Calypso stiffened but nodded, "Fine. I'll do it!"

Percy frowned, "Um…I'm not so sure that's a good-"

Annabeth covered his mouth with her hand, 'This is just a game. I'm sure we will all be doing some unexpected and inappropriate things so I'll let it go just this once."

Percy nodded and unzipped and unbuckled his jeans pushing them down along with his boxers. Even Percy had to admit Kelsey undressing Piper was sexy as fuck so it was no surprise when his cock was revealed to be standing at full attention.

Calypso licked her lips and bent forwards over it and took the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip before beginning to bob her head up and down his length.

Percy gasped as her warm, wet mouth surrounded the head of his member her tongue's tip scratching along the under the lip of his head where he was most sensitive. Calypso then closed her eyes and pushed her head down farther feeling inch after inch sink down her throat until she could take no more. Percy groaned and leaned back placing a hand on Calypso's head toying with her hair as the girl continued to suck him off.

Annabeth looked on chewing her lip looking a little flustered but she didn't move from her seat.

Normally the idea of this would simply send her into an insane amount of anger but she'd already had so much to drink the idea was no longer as impossible as it seemed.

Instead the blonde daughter of Athena began to grown a little moist between her legs as Calypso pushed her face farther down the enormous cock Percy possessed. Rivulets of spit and pre cum dribbled down Percy's length and Annabeth licked her lip and shifted in her spot as she tried her hardest not to masturbate.

Calypos pulled back suddenly and released her tasty treat with a loud pop and began to stroke Percy, rubbing his tip with her small thumb sending small vibrations of pleasure throughout his sensitive cock.

"Mmm you're so big in my little mouth…" Calypso whispered against his head before taking the tip in sucking hard.

Percy gasped and bit his lip as he felt himself pulse inside her against her tongue, "Fuck…"

Piper groaned herself at the sight and spread her legs and began to gently rub her small fingers along her moistened clit and she bit her lip as she slipped the fingers inside.

"Yeah…suck that cock you dirty slut." Piper encouraged as he fingers pumped faster in and out of her needy pussy.

Calypso pushed her head down as far as she could go and once she was at her limit she started to wiggle her head a bit and allowed her tongue to make a swirling motion along the top of Percy's cock.

Percy groaned and flopped down onto his back placing both hands on her head running his fingers through her soft hair as Calypso brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

Finally it hit.

Calypso yanked her head back and began to slap the tip along her lips and she whispered to him as she did, "Cum in my dirty fucking mouth Percy Jackson. Fill it to the brim with that spunk…"

Percy obliged.

His cock twitched and Calypso quickly popped her mouth over his tip as he came his flash flood of cum spurting out into her awaiting mouth. Calypso's eyes widened and glazed as the delicious cum filled her taste buds and she yanked her head back once her mouth was full holding it.

Percy sighed out and continued to lay there, basking in the aftermath and didn't even notice his girlfriend's at last submission to her desires.

Annabeth lunged forwards pinning Calypso to the ground and quickly kissed her on the lips parting them open so her tongue could delve into Calypso's sticky mouth and claim some cum for herself.

Piper also pushed herself ahead and grabbed Annabeth's face in her hands and kissed her blonde friend digging cum from her mouth and slurping it back between her own lips.

As the three girls kissed and fondled each other's bodies the others really had no idea what to do. Percy was still groaning as his cock slowly softened and his chest was heaving with each deep breath.

Leo was the first to move as he quickly shoved Kelsey down onto her back and kissed her roughly on the mouth both shocking and pleasing her.

Katie then proceeded to enjoy the night and grabbed Travis by the collar of his shirt and yanked him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Jason was left alone and confused as his erection formed a large tent within his jeans and he tried desperately to hide it.

Yet Piper was very, very vigilant.

"Mmm Sparky has a nice big erection for me does he now? Hehe…" The naked girl crawled over to Jason and began to lick and kiss along the outline of his cock within his pants.

Jason bit his lip and looked around at the couples slowly undressing and growing more and more heated in their affections.

Leo had Kelsey on her hands and knees naked from the waist down, his palms were pressed down firmly on her ass cheeks his hands heating up warming the soft cheeks. Leo lowered his head and began to take long slow licks up and down of her pussy making the dark haired girl arch her back and moan biting her lip.

Kelsey's beanie slowly slipped off her head and her hair tumbled down her shoulders as her mouth opened wider in a low groan as she stuck her ass out giving Leo more room for pleasure giving.

"Mmm suck that fucking clit Valdez…" Kelsey moaned out.

Leo chuckled and moved his mouth open and close over the dripping prize. His hands delivered her firm ass a nice hard slap earning a yelp and a little groan from her.

Annabeth had Calypso on her back sliding her pussy up and down Calypso's. Both girls were groaning as they ground their wet cunts together their juices mixing thoroughly. Meanwhile Percy was up again and slithered behind his girlfriend and shoved her down on top of Calypso so they were both laying down in front of them their pussies smushed together.

Percy smirked and ran the head of his cock in and out from between the both sopping wet snatches. Annabeth and Calypso held back their loud and naughty moans with a heated kiss between the two.

Finally Percy had decided on who to please first and he quickly thrust forwards this time his entire length sliding deep inside of Calypso making the cream skinned girl to scream out into Annabeth's mouth.

As Percy thrust his cock in and out of the petite girl Annabeth gyrated her hips grinding on Calypso's pussy and Percy's rod making her own pussy and inner thighs quiver in absolute delight.

Percy bit his lip and slapped Annabeth on her ass making his girlfriend yelp but lick her lips and shake her ass up and down for him.

"Fuck yes Percy…spank my naughty ass."

Percy chuckled and swatted at it again making her jump and moan, "Fuck you want it bad don't you Annabeth?"

"So fucking bad Percy. I want you to shove that hard cock so deep inside me…"

Percy grinned, "First Calypso."

Calypso groaned out her agreement as her pussy seeped more and more juices onto Percy's cock and Annabeth's twat.

"Fuck you're not very tight are you?" Percy asked Calypso chuckling.

Calypso groaned and squirmed under Annabeth's body whining out in pleasure, "Just…shut up and fuck me!"

Percy nodded and started to thrust faster slamming into Calypso harder making her body jerk. The girl laid her head back and closed her eyes her pussy tingling as she drew closer and closer to cumming.

Claypso's head rolled back and she closed her eyes simply letting Percy pound away at her not caring if she looked like a piece of meat waiting to be fucked. It felt too good for her to care anymore.

Suddenly though her pussy exploded in white hot pleasure as her pussy clenched and she let out a loud scream as she came her juices flowing out in a jet of tasty cum.

As she climaxed Percy pulled out panting letting her quickly finish before looking towards Annabeth who was giving him a look of absolute desperation.

"Please…fuck me!" Annabeth whined.

Percy grinned and thrust forwards shoving his length into her and Annabeth threw her head back gasping and reached up to tug her hair.

"Yes! You're so big…" Annabeth groaned as Percy's cock slipped in and out of her again and again.

Percy didn't speak focusing entirely on the task at hand. His cheeks were flushed and he was sweating, as his muscles grew sore yet he couldn't stop, Annabeth kept sucking him back in. Her pussy felt so good around his cock and he didn't want to ever stop.

"Yes! Yes! Fucking take me!" Annabeth squealed as she felt herself cumming already.

Her pussy squeezed Percy so hard he found himself cumming as well. Her pussy milked him of every drop of cum his load shooting out deep inside of her pumping her womb to the brim with his white sticky juices.

As the three were left panting on the floor holding each other another little fun time was going on nearby.

Leo had Kelsey bucking her hips into his face. Kelsey was on her hands and knees and was practically twerking her ass in his face as his tongue delved deeper and deeper into her pussy toying with her sensitive clit.

"Fuck…suck that pussy Leo," Kelsey moaned out brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Leo nodded his head smirking as his tongue snaked along her tight asshole prodding it making Kelsey moan again biting her lip as her long brown hair fell down over her face again.

Leo delivered a hard smack to her ass as he pulled away making her whine out, "No…put that tongue back in me."

"How about something else?" Leo asks grinning as he pushes his jeans down.

Kelsey licked her lips and pounced pushing Leo down onto his back and straddled his waist grinning, "You want to put inside my pussy don't you Valdez?"

Leo nodded reaching around to squeeze her ass in his hands kneading the soft flesh, "Very much so. I want to pound you absolutely full."

Kelsey shivered and raised her self before quickly lowering down and she rolled her eyes back sighing deeply as she felt Leo's cock slowly slide up into her.

"That's it…" She whispered.

Leo started to move his hips letting his cock slide in and out slowly picking up speed and Kelsey simply held herself in that position letting him do all the work for the moment as she basked in the moment.

Leo groaned her tightness driving him insane, as his thrust became rougher slamming up into her making the brunette's breasts to bounce slightly with each one.

Kelsey began to bounce with him, her body slamming down onto Leo as he moved his hips upwards making her breasts bounce up and down. She reaches up to grab one of her nipples pinching it hard and twisting making he gasp.

Kelsey tossed her head back before falling forwards bending over on top of Leo slamming her ass up and down on his cock looking back to watch his meat disappear inside her again and again.

"Fuck…so big in me…" Kelsey panted out.

Leo groaned and tilted his head back as he felt her tightness envelop every possible inch of him over and over again making his cock throb inside of her.

Suddenly Kelsey hurled herself sideways rolling them over and she sat up on her hands and knees again, "Cum on it…"

Leo frowned, "What?"

"My ass stupid! Cum on it! Kelsey said laughing and wiggled her butt a bit for the son of Hephaestus.

Leo smirked finally understanding, "It would be my pleasure!"

Kelsey looked back at him as he stroked his cock licking the bottom of her lip. She reached under her stomach to start and rub her clit with her fingers in big circles moaning as she watched his hand slide up and down his length.

"Mmm fucking cum all over my naughty little ass Valdez…soak it with that thick, hot cum!" Kelsey urged on licking her lips again and biting down on them.

Leo groaned and closed his eyes as he jerked off faster his cock twitching as he felt his release quickly coming, "I'm…close!"

"Do it! Fucking cover me with that hot spunk! Make me dirty…"

Leo moaned out as he came his cock stiffening and twitching in his hand as the white load shot out in three large hot ropes of cum. They landed on Kelsey's firm ass cheeks and rolled down the arch of her back to her middle back pooling.

The warmth made the Hermes girl sigh and lay down groaning as she watched her own pussy slowly leak out her juices.

Last but not least were Katie, Piper, Jason and Travis. The two couples were off by Percy's bed together…mingling.

Jason had Katie on her knees her front half bent over the bed as his cock thrust hard in and out of her tight pussy spreading it wider than she'd ever had before. Meanwhile Travis had Piper on her back with her legs resting on his shoulders as he slammed his hips back and forth shoving his long membered cock deep inside of her loose pussy lips.

'Fuck yes…fuck this dirty whore stupid!" Piper moaned out playing with her breasts as she felt her pussy get absolutely destroyed by the horny Hermes man.

Travis groaned as his cock pumped harder into the slutty blonde girl making her entire body jerk with each thrust in her breasts jiggling and her head tilting back.

Katie felt her entire body being slammed into the mattress harder and harder with each thrust Jason gave her, his cock scraping along her inner walls sending shockwaves of intense pleasure throughout her body.

Both boys were panting as their hips moved at the same pace making the girls scream and moan out loudly as they felt their pussies being rammed over and over again the waves of pleasure washing over them driving them both insane with lust.

Piper arched her back and clenched her toes as she felt Travis speed up his cock slamming so hard into her it hurt, yet she loved it just as much,

Jason gave Katie's ass a loud and hard smack making her squeal and push her face into the mattress to hold back her moans as her pussy tightened even more as her orgasm quickly approached.

Finally release found them both as their pussies clamped down on the cocks penetrating them roughly. Piper's juices gushed out in a spout of clear cum spilling out onto the floor of Cabin Three as her mouth opened wide in a high pitched wail of pure pleasure.

Katie's juices seeped out onto the sheets of Percy's bed soaking the fabric completely as the blanket stuffed into her mouth extinguished her groans, but the way her hips and legs shook you could tell she was screaming.

As both girls came both boys also had to pull out groaning as they jerked themselves off to the hot messes of the girls.

Piper sat up and crawled over to Jason gasping for breath as she took the head of his cock into her mouth quickly moving her head back and forth along it taking as much down her throat as she could.

Katie pushed herself away from the mattress and moved over to Travis and began to jerk him off herself sliding her hand up and down his girth squeezing lightly wanting to make him feel as good as she could.

At last both of the young men released themselves letting their cum shoot out into their respective places. Travis's cum exploded out in multiple strings of hot cum spilling out across Katie's face smothering it forcing her to keep one eye closed as the white liquid slid down her throat and across her chest.

Piper opened her mouth wide and swallowed back Jason's load the bitter cum that she loved so much continued to spurt into her mouth and she expertly kept swallowing moaning as her treat disappeared down her gullet.

As everyone finished Percy sat up panting and looked around the room at the sweating and heavily breathing people as they cleaned the cum from their bodies and reached for their clothes.

Percy sighed and laid back down looking at his ceiling, another one of his parties turned orgy.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Whoopsie! I know it's been a little bit…okay make that a lot bit. Anyways! SORRY. Really, I am you guys. Normally I'd make the excuse that I had a lot of school work (which I really did) but I also have to admit. I just got a PS3 and let me tell you, there are some crazy fun games for that thing! So yeah. I've been guys. XD Right. Sorry. I HOPE (no more false promises) that the next chapter won't take that long. :/ I know that the story is like half way done. As a sort of make up for the absence I'll drop some plot hints-

_Zeref: _I believe this is where I come in don't you agree knave?

**Zeref's Disciple: **Right. English class has consisted of Shakespeare so naturally this dork over here would be speaking Shakespearean English….

_Zeref: _You're just jealous of my greater intellect. Anyways. Plot hints. Many hath asked of the whereabouts and plans of the Roman demigoddess Alexa. She will be in the story…she will be switching camps and meet someone pretty unexpected that will lead to more unexpected ;). Also! Connor makes a tough decision and Percy gets in it with another goddess. Annabeth gets drugged…again. Poor girl. Leo doesn't mind though. Neither does Calypso. Devon isn't gone! He'll be back…for a while. Also Nico and Kelsey have a pretty fun welcome home argument. :D That's all you get! Don't expect that all to be in the next chapter alone. Some of those hints are for future chapters as well.

**Zeref's Disciple: **So there you have it. The chapter is up and have no fear my dear, dear readers this story has not been abandoned! I will finish it I swear! Like I've said I have been working on a new Naruto story that will take place in a modern day world school. Because I'm dorky like that. It's fucking sexual as fuck though so don't worry :D Also I've been WAY TOO MANY PM'S ABOUT MY ANNIVERSARY STORY. For the LAST TIME people I told you. IT IS GONE. FOREVER. NEVER TO RETURN. Stop PMing me about it. Jeez. This is only like…the bajillionth time peoples. Anyways, yes it is gone. Complications, got deleted cannot be retrieve blah blah blah you get the picture. OKAY. Right. Anyways guys as always THANK YOU for reading. I know a lot of you have given up on me but I have to say for those who have stuck around. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. True dedication from you guys (or gals) and I really love that. Another side note here. When I posted my kik in a old story I meant it about kiking. I love it when a reader adds me, gives me ideas and just tells me about their day. It makes me feel like we're really connecting *tear falls from face* So yes, thank you for reading AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT. PEACE OUT!

_Zeref: _Bitch.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Always have to have the last word don't ya?

_Zeref: _…..yes.


	8. Author's Note!

Hey you guys, Zeref's Disciple here. I want to apologize for my long absence, a lot of personal issues have come up for me. Namely school and how it's not really going my way and also a serious falling out with my parents. Not only that my ram got all fucked up and THAT had to be replaced so I lost EVERYTHING. I just wanted to explain the absence and let you know I am working hard at New Adventure once again. Luckily for me it is not far from being over. Also after a very, large in fact crazy amount of PMs and Reviews from you guys saying Leo shouldn't get to fuck Annabeth I've gone ahead and changed the chapter so he isn't really with Annabeth. Only…sort of. So yeah I really do a apologize and I hope you can forgive, which I doubt all of you will, but hey I'm trying here guys. I really am. Hope you can let by gones be by gones and have us all be friends again.


	9. New Author's Note

Ladies and gentlemen. I am sad and happy to a noun I'm taking a break from New Adventure. I'm suffering from a serious case of writer's block. I have no ideas for it so please feel free to post some to me. However thanks to a very lovely fan I have new ideas for a different Percy Jackson story called Argo-S. It's a basic sex plot story where Leo Valdez creates a new Argo and invites campers on but this is a special Argo where the sexy times will roll with pools, bondage rooms, toys and random sexual pairings. No relationships just sex for everyone. Lilly may make an appearance but this will be a stand alone story not connected to the New series at all. So please have a little patience with New Adventure, I'm struggling here but I hope to make other stories for you to enjoy


	10. Leo's Punishment and Percy's Question

Connor sighed as he walked away from the mess hall at Camp Jupiter, his head was tingling and fuzzy from all the thoughts swirling around it, his mind felt like a blender almost. He had no idea what to do, should he stay here with Reyna and be with her or should he go home to where his brother was and where his friends wanted him.

As he was walking though his thoughts were interrupted as he slammed into someone and he tumbled down onto his butt yelping out. He groaned and looked up to see an equally shocked Dakota, his lips permanently red from the obscene amount of kool-aid he'd probably drank at the party.

"Oh shit, sorry dude. You okay?" The hyper active boy asked helping Connor to his feet.

"Eh…No not really…" Connor sighed.

Dakota frowned and looked him over, "What? Did you break something when you fell?"

Connor laughed and shook his head, "Oh no Dakota not the fall. I was just…uh…wondering whether I should go back to Camp Half-Blood or stay here with…"

"Reyna?" Dakota asked shocking Connor.

"How did you know we were a…um…thing…" Connor asked frowning.

Dakota shrugged, "I've never seen her look at someone like that before. It's obvious you're different to her than most guys. She acts completely different when she's around you, more giddy than her usual steely self. it's kind of cute that side of her actually."

Connor blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "R-really?"

"Oh yeah, I've never seen her so happy."

"Oh…" Connor frowned feelings guilty, if he left it would crush her.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on Connor's shoulder and he looked up to see Dakota giving him a reassuring smile, "But don't worry. Whatever decision you make, it'll be the right one I'm sure. You're a good guy, you deserve good too. Do what makes _you _happy."

After that Dakota gave him more pat on the shoulder before leaving Connor standing there thinking even harder than he had been before.

Percy groaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his head, he looked around and saw last night's mess. There were solo cups littering the floor, a few puddles of drink and oh yeah, the girls were completely nude all over his cabin floor. Kelsey was grumbling as she rolled over in her sleep pointing her ass up into the air. Piper was cuddled up with Annabeth, the girls' breasts squished together as they snored quietly. Katie however as laying on top of Travis while the son of Hermes snored like a freight train. Leo and Jason were nowhere to be found leading Percy to assume they had already woken up early and left, Calypso had probably gone with Leo too. Percy stood up and stretched before walking over to his dresser grabbing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of beige cargo shorts.

He left the others to sleep off their hangovers and sore muscles and instead headed out towards the mess hall, where he knew he'd find some delicious cornflakes awaiting him.

It was there that he found Grover sitting at the Poseidon table with a plate full of salad, the satyr's eyes bagged and the sleep still in his eyes.

Percy frowned, "What's got you looking so tired?"

"Man…I was up too late last night helping Juniper plant trees and bushes. We lost track of time but when I said I had to go to bed she wouldn't let me. She kept me up ALL night," Grover sighed and munched on a leaf slowly.

Percy laughed and shook his head patting Grover on the arm, "Girls. What're you going to do huh?"

Grover nodded, "Yeah. They can be a pain sometimes…"

Suddenly a body slammed down next to them and the pair turned to see Annabeth sitting down smirking, "Total pains in the asses obviously."

Percy smiled leaning in for a quick kiss, "All but you baby~"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but gladly accepted the good morning kiss.

For the next little while the trio ate quietly simply enjoying one another's company…that was until a certain trainee appeared.

"So is my training like not important anymore or something?"

Percy turned to see Alexa standing next to him with a angry expression on her face, arms crossed and her right foot tapping.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Alexa flapped her arms in frustration, "You haven't talked to me in like a week! Aren't you supposed to be training me or something?"

Annabeth snickered into her bowl of from loops and Percy groaned slapping himself in the head, "Oh fuck, yeah! I'm sorry Alexa, a lot of things have come up."

"You mean orgies?" Alexa said.

Percy choked on his cereal, "Sorry what!?"

"O.R.G.I.E.S. You know, I can hear you banging the shit out of each other every night. It's disgusting, there are like eight year olds here morons!" Alexa said sighing and walking off.

Annabeth started to laugh even harder into her bowl of cereal and Percy sighed shaking his head, "I hate her so much."

Annabeth shrugged, "Welcome to the club. But, and it seems Grover agrees with me, she's got a pretty nice ass."

Grover looked back towards his breakfast blushing, "Shut up! I do not! Juniper has the best ass and that is that!"

Annabeth and Percy laughed and Grover "baaa"'d and shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth.

For the rest of the breakfast the trio ate and shared small talk. Apparently Grover and Juniper were supposed to go out again to plant more trees that night, Annabeth was going with Piper and Katie for a swim and Percy told them flat out he had nothing to do.

"Do you want to join me and the girls?" Annabeth asked snatching a piece of his cereal.

Percy shook his head, "Nah. I'd just ruin the girls' night out."

"True," Annabeth said nodding her head.

"Hey!" Percy said laughing and ruffled her hair.

Annabeth laughed and stood up smacking Percy on top of the head, "Well then I'm off loser. I want to go get some training done before I go for that swim."

Percy waved good bye smiling, "See you babe."

After Annabeth had left Grover smirked, "So you two are all good now huh?"

Percy frowned, "What do you mean all good? We've always been good."

"I mean you're fully exclusive to one another now? Because for a while it was like you two weren't even dating."

Percy blushed and looked at his cereal, "Me and Wise Girl like to call those the "Dark Days" now. They're behind us now, we're a couple. That's that."

Grover nodded, "Good. It was weird seeing you two leaving for five some all the time."

"We did not have five somes!" Percy shouted.

"Say that to my video camera…"

"What!?"

"I was kidding!"

"You little-"

"No! Not the horns!"

Connor stepped up from the edge of his bed and nodded giving a deep breath and strapped his bag over his shoulder and stepped out of the small cabin. The young man walked down the dirt path towards Reyna's praetor house with a grim look on his face, not really sure this was the right decision but hoping it truly was.

Just as he reached the door and was about to knock the door flung open and Reyna stood there.

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were all red and puffy and she furiously wiped at them as she spoke, "Why did you even come? I know you're leaving so why don't you spare me the pain and just go already!"

Connor frowned, "But-"

"I'm sorry i wasn't good enough for you okay! Just…just go hang out with your brother! I'm done with boys anyway okay?" Reyna went to slam the door when Connor jammed his foot in the door blocking it.

Holding back his bursting pain Connor spoke, "But I'm not leaving."

"I don't care anyways okay? So what? I'm praetor, I've got a heart of steel so you leaving doesn't even ma- wait what?" Reyna asked opening the door.

Connor laughed giving her a charming grin, "I came here asking to move in with you. The cabin I'm in right now is kind of cramped and I got to say you've got yourself one heck of a crib so I was hoping you'd let me stay here for a bit until I can-"

Connor was cut off as Reyna jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard on the lips. Unfortunately they were standing on the front steps and the sudden force tipped Connor off balance and yelped as they toppled down into the dirt.

That didn't stop Reyna.

She kissed him furiously, her teeth clamping down over his lips and her tongue slipping over his teeth as her hands caressed his face. Connor simply let her have her way with his face, he really didn't mind.

Finally though Reyna pulled back gasping and panting for breath as her cheeks flushed. She stood up running a hand through her hair trying to fix it before helping Connor to his feet.

"i mean…cool."

Connor burst out laughing and grabbed her hips pulling her into him, "So is that yes then babe?"

"Don't call me babe!" Reyna retorted punching his chest lightly.

Connor smirked, 'I'll take that as a yes."

Reyna hugged him, laying her head against his chest and smiled, "I'm glad you decided to stay. I…I thought for sure you'd go home to your brother."

Connor nodded pushing her away to look down at her, "I love my brother. Nothing will ever change that, he's my best friend and we'll always be brothers. But I love you even more."

Reyna smiled and punched him again, "Don't be so sentimental!"

"Plus I can't really fuck my brother…"

Reyna yelped and closed her eyes, 'Gross! Shut up!"

For a moment they were silent, simply hugging as Reyna felt his heart beat and Connor stroked her black, glossy hair.

"Who's going to tell your brother?" Reyna asked.

Connor frowned, "Nico's got it all under control."

Nico raised a brow at Travis and percy as he sat down at the Poseidon table with the two. It was about an hour after lunch and Nico had just gotten back maybe twenty minutes ago and the three swapped stories.

Nico's was by far the most exciting and a little heart breaking. Travis played it off as all cool but Nico could sense the pain coming from him, yet Nico also knew that if anyone would be able to stay happy it'd be Travis Stoll.

However Nico got the worst surprise of all.

"Fucking Leo…" Nico growled.

Percy flinched as the darkness rolled off of Nico, "Listen dude. Don't like…kill him okay? We were all seriously fucked up and Kelsey was…well kind of into it."

Nico sighed and slumped his head down onto the table groaning, "Why do I suck at relationships?"

Travis frowned looking at Percy with a "what do we do" face. 'Um..well buddy. If..uh I have any advice it'd be to go and talk to kelsey. Then to get rid of some steam beat the shit out of Leo. He's a good guy I'm sure he'll understand."

Leo didn't understand. He didn't at all. Mostly because he didn't remember a single thing of last night. So when Nico walked up to him and clocked him one in the jaw he was utterly confused. He'd brought Death Boy candies and everything!

Unfortunately Percy explained the situation to him a few hours later when leo woke up in the infirmary with a bandage on his head.

"I…I did that?" Leo asked eyes wide.

"Yep. It was kind of fucked up. You got to stop fucking other guys's girlfriends dude. You keep getting punched."

Leo nodded sighing, "Yeah. You punched me too…"

Percy nodded clapping Leo on the back, "Yeah but that was a friendly punch. No one can get mad at you for being drugged and technically raped by a succubus. No one. But for the kelsey incident…yeah you totally deserved that my man."

Leo nodded sighing leaning back into his bed, "I need a minute. I feel like an ass…"

Percy sighed and stood up walking out of the room, "Well feel better dude. And give Nico time, I'm sure you three can work it out."

Kelsey stuttered as she spoke, "I…I…I…I'm so sorry!"

She collapsed to the ground of Nico's cabin sobbing as she pulled on her hair.

"I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I don't know what I was thinking I'm sorry!"

Nico sighed looking away, he felt horrible for making her cry but he was also kind of pissed off.

"Listen…we…we can work it out okay? I mean, I'm not good with relationships and I'm tired of them all ending. So how about this? Once more chance, lt's keep doing our thing and make sure we don't give up something that could amazing."

Kelsey looked up frowning, "Really? You'd do that?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah.

After that the two hugged and Kelsey cried into his shoulder and Nico felt…nothing. He wasn't sure if they'd fix this like he said they would.

That's when shit got super weird for Leo.

It was about one in the morning, he was laying in the hospital bed feeling perfectly fine but not actually allowed to leave until the morning.

At the moment he was playing some screws, nuts and bolts fiddling with them as he waited to fall asleep, something he was having trouble with.

Maybe Nico, was right. Maybe Leo was just some stupid man whore, maybe Calypso was right and Leo didn't know how to control himself.

"Man I suck…" Leo muttered.

"Pretty sure you don't."

Leo looked up to see a sight that truly, truly shocked him. Annabeth was there wearing nothing but her bra and panties and a practically see through night gown barely covering her bubbly ass.

"Annabeth?" Leo asked confused.

"No. You wish I was Annabeth though. Otherwise I wouldn't look like her hm?" the Annabeth-who-wasn't-actually-Annabeth.

Leo frowned, "So who are you then? And why are you dressed like that?"

"I am Aphrodite doofus. And I came to cheer you up, as of the moment I will look like anything you really desire," Aphrodite explained.

Leo's mouth dropped and he looked around to make sure no one else was around, "Are you serious? That's messed up. Why would you need to cheer me up? I kind of deserve to be slapped around some more."

Aphrodite huffed, "Leo Valdez. I know what you and Kelsey did was wrong…that's why I made it happen. Nico di Angelo needs a little pain in his relationship. Arguments and troubles are what make the strongest relationships and if anything is true at the moment it is that right now Nico and Kelsey belong to one another. As to why you had to have sex with Kelsey is simple. I wanted to see Calypso naked."

Leo shook his head with a completely confused look on his face, "What?"

"You are so dense babe…"

Leo turned to see Calypso walking towards his bed wearing the exact same outfit as Aphrodite with only black lingerie rather than red.

Leo shook his head, "No. No. This is a dream. Right? This can't be happening."

"Shut up and pull down our pants stud," Calypso ordered as she stood at the edge of his bed getting down on her knees.

"Already taken care of darling," Aphrodite said as she snapped her fingers.

Leo was laying down completely naked, the blankets completely gone as their girls began their…who knows what it was.

Aphrodite stepped up onto the bed trailing her night gown up exposing her hips and legs to him and she quickly straddled his face. Leo gasped as she rolled her hips pressing her crotch down against his lips making her bite her lip and giggle.

Leo reached up to grab her panties and shoved them to the side and let his tongue roll out expertly along her exposed pussy lips, swirling it around it large circles pushing the fat lips apart.

Aphrodite placed her hands on the wall as she rolled her hips, grinding against Leo's tongue. Her hair hung down as she moaned out, "Fuck…yes…"

Meanwhile Calypso had taken Leo's cock for her own, stroking the long shaft with her right hand as her tongue trailed along his tip swirling around. She took the tip into her mouth and pulled back with a loud pop sound. The heat from his cock was making her shiver as she began to slide her lips up and down his length, trailing her tongue along it.

She flipped her hair back and slipped down farther to take one of his balls into her mouth suckling on it as her hand flew up and down his rod, her thumb torturing his tip with love taps forcing his pre cum to flow out.

"Shit….that tongue does…w-wonders!" Aphrodite gasped out again.

Calypso released Leo's ball and smirked naughtily, "Lick that whore's clit Leo. Make her scream for us…I like seeing her like this."

Aphrodite squealed and straightened up as she ran her hands through her hair as she continued to ride his face.

Calypso straddled Leo's waist now sliding her hips back and forth, feeling his long pulsing heat against her sopping wet cunt through her panties. She grinned against leo as her hands placed themselves on Aphrodite's back kissing the goddess's neck and shoulder with little nips.

"Look who's the slut now?" Aphrodite asked looking back smirking.

Calypso raised an eyebrow and sent her hands down below to slap Aphrodite's ass hard and continued with a firm and rough massage.

Aphrodite made to intervene but Calypso captured the goddess's lips in a quick and heated kiss.

This was not new to either one that was for sure. Always would Aphrodite come to Ogygia and engage with Calypso in the seduction of the passing men, especially that one pirate…

Calypso raised her hips and reached down with one hand to straighten Leo's cock and as she lowered herself her eyes fluttered and closed, her lips opening with a long and quiet moan.

Leo was speechless…mostly because he had a goddess's cunt in his mouth but at the same time this was completely shocking.

What was more speechless was that as they continued their quiet and intense threesome Aphrodite kept shifting form. At first it had been Annabeth grinding her perfect ass along Percy's face but now it was Rachel Dare squealing Leo's name and then it was Thalia slapping her own ass and pulling Calypso in for a deep kiss.

Leo loved it.

Calypso bounced up and down leo's length feeling his cock continue to pound into poking all her spots just as she loved it. He wasn't the thickest but the man had length and he was hitting the deepest points in Calypso making her almost scream.

Leo groaned as his cock throbbed and that was suddenly when everything stopped.

Calypso was gone and Aphrodite was standing in front of his bed fully dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a red top.

"What the…" Leo asked.

Aphrodite sighed, "Leo. Trust me, I wish we could've finished that. But alas. You DID help Kelsey cheat on Nico so…I guess you could say that was a kind of punishment."

Leo groaned and flopped back down onto his bed, "I should've seen this coming."

"Really should've. But anyways…I must go." Aphrodite said walking towards him giving his cheek a kiss.

"You can be a great demigod Leo…just keep it in your pants ok?"

Leo nodded, "Got it."

In a flash of pink and red smoke Aphrodite was gone leaving the smell of sex behind her and Leo smacked himself in the face.

"Stupid!"

Percy frowned as he saw something he didn't quite expect that day, not at all actually. It was a pegasus, a…was that…orange?

As the pegasus came to a soft trot run towards Percy he was even more shocked to see Reyna.

Her hair was way different but those eyes were hard to miss, and also the fierce expression she always wore.

"Percy, I have come for Alexa."

Percy nodded, "Okay."

"That's it? Okay? You're not even going to ask if I can stay!? Ass…"

Percy turned to see Alexa standing there with her bag slung over her shoulder and Percy sighed, "Why? You don't even like it here much do you?"

Alexa nodded, "True. There were some things I enjoyed though, so I will miss most of you guys. Minus your girlfriend, she was mean."

Percy gave an exasperated sigh and turned to Reyna, "Please. Keep her."

Reyna raised a brow and laughed but nodded, "Sure thing Percy. Tell Travis Connor says sorry."

Percy nodded smiling at his friend, "I will. Fly safe on your…orange pegasus. Did you dye him?"

"Surprisingly no. He's pretty special. I call him creamsicle." Reyna said smirking at her cleverness.

"_Why did she name me that? Why that?" Creamsicle said to Percy._

Percy laughed and rubbed the pegasus's nose and smirked, "What's with you and naming your pets after food?"

Reyna thought for a second then shrugged, "I like food. Deal with it."

With that Reyna kicked her heels into Creamsicle and they shot off into the sky Alexa screaming out loud as they soared through the air.

Percy waved good bye smiling at them and then whispered to himself, "Finally…"

"So the witch is gone?"

Percy turned to see Annabeth and he nodded giving a large smirk, "Gone like the wind!"

Annabeth smiled, "You know despite being a total bitch at times…I think I'll miss her."

Percy nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he walked towards the camp fire, "Isn't that the special thing about us huh? We have a tough time _not _making friends it would seem."

Annabeth smirked and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Do you really want to go to the camp fire tonight?"

"Duh! Hermes Cabin is supposed to be doing some wacky play!" Percy said laughing.

Annabeth frowned and bit her lip before taking Percy's hand and placing it on her breast, "But…I'm feeling like we should engage in more exciting activities for the evening…"

Percy gulped looking over at her before looking back at the stream of kids heading to the camp fire and then back to Annabeth.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl."

"Percy!" Annabeth squealed as she felt her entire body thrown into the air.

She landed on the bed in Cabin 3 with a yelp and then laughed as Percy tackled her into the mattress roughly pressing his lips into her own.

Annabeth moaned her demeanour changing as she felt his soft lips and she wrapped her hands around his neck, entangling her fingers into his hair.

Percy kissed her neck and her eyes rolled back as she let out a satisfied groan, he always knew where to kiss. His teeth nibbled down along her throat and over her chest and she bite her lip as she tugged on his dark hair.

She was only wearing her yellow bikini top and a pair of jean shorts, it had been very hot for the day but now the clothes had a second upside to them as well.

Easy access.

Percy took full advantage of this as his hands tugged her bikini top down past to her stomach leaving her breasts bouncing out for him and she blushed hard as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the sensitive nub and Annabeth moaned louder her eyes fluttering shut as he completely owned her.

Percy smirked as she squirmed under him, it had been a while since he had dominated her like this. Usually it was very well balanced between the two and he missed making her squirm.

"Mm enjoying yourself, Wise Girl?" Percy asked biting down on her nipple.

Annabeth squealed again, arching her back for him grinding her hips up against his, "Yes…f-fuck yes…"

Percy grinned as he released her nipple and pushed himself up, hovering above her looking down into her beautiful face, "Do you want it, hm?"

Annabeth nodded, her face flushed as he bit on the nail of her right middle finger the other hand sliding downwards under shorts rubbing her already soaked clit, "Y-yes please…"

Percy gave a throaty chuckle and pushed himself away standing up over the bed, "Strip then. And then get into the position."

Annabeth blushed but nodded and sat up on her knees stripping the bikini top completely off over her head tossing it onto the floor. Next she reached down and undid the buttons of her shorts and shoved them down along her nylon pick panties having to lay down to kick them off of her feet. Once the young girl was completely naked she did as she was told and got down onto all fours, Percy's favourite position to take her in.

Percy licked his lips and reached out to grab a handful of her warm and plump ass that she tried so hard to keep in shape. Annabeth moaned as she felt his rough hand and she pushed her ass back against it desperate for more.

Percy grinned as he positioned himself behind her, his bulge prodding against her sopping wet slit making her moan and shudder.

"Percy…please just fuck me!" Annabeth shouted biting down on her lip.

Percy chuckled and reached forwards entangling his fingers into her hair, yanking her head back forcing her back to arch and her hair fly backwards out of her face. Annabeth gasped and her face flushed but the dominating act only made her pussy drip faster with her juices, excitement filling her up as she couldn't wait for his cock to pound her.

Percy slid his free hand down to slowly unzip the fly of his jeans making Annabeth shiver in excitement, the sound letting her know the time had come for her at last.

Percy bit his lip as he ran the head of his bare cock along the glistening wet slit of his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena. The girl moaned and closed her eyes, her tongue licking her lips slowly as she reveled in the feeling. She knew Athena was looking down at her and shaking her head in disgust but she didn't care...all she wanted was to feel the Son of Poseidon's cock stretch her out and use her for all she was worth.

And so he did.

Annabeth let loose a high pitched squeal slash scream of pure delight when she felt every inch of her man sink inside of her deliciously tight cunt, spreading the lips apart and allowing those pent up juices to gush out and trail down her inner thighs. Her body was jerked forwards but her palms dug into the sheets, crumpling them as she steadied her shaking and sweaty body.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

The sound of Percy's flesh meeting her own was intoxicating and it filled the room as his sac slapped her stomach and his cock pounded into her pussy her body being propelled forwards with each dominating and rough thrust he gave to her. She felt her pussy clench down on him and suck him in deeper and deeper silently begging him for more and more. Percy was more than happy to oblige Annabeth his thrusts growing in only speed and force as he fucked even harder than she had thought he would.

His right hand slid up the curve of her back, making the blonde shiver and moan biting down on her bottom lip so hard blood trickled down her chin. His long fingers tangled themselves in her flowing hair Annabeth let loose a loud gasp and shriek of surprise. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned, giving a throaty chuckle her tongue tracing the outline of her lip as her head was jerked backwards and the arch in her back deepened. Percy's cock pounded harder into her making her ass cheeks jiggle with each powerful movement, her entire body glistening with sweat as she let loose a string of moans and curse words from his expert fucking.

"Take me Percy...fucking take me like the little whore I am for you..." Annabeth whispered pushing her face into the pillows as she screamed out in ecstasy.

Percy grunted and pushed her head harder into the pillows as he slammed harder and harder into her thoroughly used and always tight pussy lips. She was his and only his and he fucking loved that.

"Fuck...fuck, fuck fuck! Just like that..." Annabeth moaned out through gritted teeth, spit drooling down her chin as she spat out the words, "Fucking fuck me just like that Percy. Fuck me into my place, punish your slut!"

Percy nodded moaning and biting his own lip at her naughty words, his cock throbbed ever harder inside of her, "Yeah? You like being taught who's the boss don't you?"

He slapped her ass, releasing her hair to do so. But it didn't matter as she was too out of energy or will power to resist so her head simply laid where it ways when he let go. her ass however throbbed in delightful pain as it turned a nice shade of red and jiggled from his spankings.

"Fucking cum on my cock like a good girl Annabeth!" Percy ordered slapping her ass again.

"I'm cumming...I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Annabeth screamed tossing her head and hair back as she felt her pussy clench around his rod as much as it could.

Her juices spurted out between the tiny cracks and flooded down her thighs drenching the sheets and coating her inner thigh with the sparkling juices, making the nice stain on the sheets.

Percy yanked his cock out grunting as he jerked himself off, "Fuck!"

Annabeth whimpered as she heard the sound of his hand jerking his cock off and silently wished it was her mouth.

Finally though Percy let loose his load, the white cream exploding out onto the globes of her ass and the curve of her back, the cum trailing down along her tanned skin.

Once they both were done they collapsed down next to each other, face first with their head tilted to the side so they could look at each other.

"Best yet..." Annabeth panted chuckling at Percy.

Percy's eyes were clouded with something quite unexpected, concern, fear and uncertainty. Not something you'd expect a man to have in his eyes after a good fuck.

"Annabeth...will you marry me?"

"What!?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Devon nodded as he leaned against the side of his cabin a pained look on his face as he looked down at his shoes.

"But…but why!?"

Devon shrugged, sniffing, "I…I don't know. She just…broke up with me I 'spose."

He tried to hide it but in the short time they'd been together Devon had really come to like Tracey so this was a shock and painful.

He had run back to tell her they were fine and Lou Ellen wouldn't say anything but it was like she completely ignored him. They fought and she declared she wasn't ready for the consequences and broke it off with him.

Before they could talk more she ran off teary eyed and left Devon clueless as towhead he'd done and Lou Ellen found him not even an hour later playing with magic tricks as he cried.

Lou sighed, "I…I understand somewhat but I thought you two were like…in love and shit."

"Me too…" Devon sighed slumping down to the cool grass, his eyes starting to tear up again.

"Don't cry…" Lou Ellen said kneeling down next to him.

"How can I not!? I…thought I'd finally found a girl. Everything in my life has always been good you know? I had good friends, good grades, a scholarship. But not that was all stolen because of some fucked up monster! I had nothing left…until her and now she's gone too."

Lou frowned and sat down next to him, "Devon. Being a demigod is tough I know that. You lost a lot from your old home but you have to understand you belong here and you'll make new friends and family here. Tracey…she wasn't ready for something like this when you thought you were and she couldn't handle it. Don't blame her ok? Just remember, you've still got me too right?"

Devon turned to see Lou smiling and she ran her hand up into his hair ruffling it gently before standing up, "So cheer up kiddo. You've got archery in twenty."

Devon sighed and watched his counsellor and friend walk away and he smirked a little bit. He dragged his hand over his eyes wiping aside the tears and stood up taking a shaky breath and a deep sigh.

If he couldn't focus on Tracey he'd focus on something else. He'd train to become a great demigod, that he knew for sure. If he couldn't have Tracey he'd have the love of his fellow campers and their respect, it wouldn't be the same but it'd be something.

As Devon stood up, brushing the dust from his jeans he turned to walk away but instead ran right into a red haired girl.

"Oh shit!"

That was all Rachel managed to shout before she was shoved backwards and landed roughly on her rump.

"Ow…" she pouted rubbing her back and giving a big poof of breath to blow a strand of the gorgeous red hair from her face.

"Um…" Devon started, "I'm sorry…?"

He was incredibly distracted by those incredibly green eyes that he almost forgot how to speak.

"Um…apology accepted?" Rachel laughed and helped herself up brushing the dust from her butt before reaching a hand out, "Name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Devon nodded blushing and shook her hand nervously, his palms for some reason getting a little sweaty. "Uh..Devon…Valiant…?"

Rachel frowned laughing, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Um…both." Devon said shaking his head and laughing embarrassed at his stupidity.

Rachel nodded her eyebrow curling in amusement, "Alright then…listen Mr. Valiente it was wonderful meeting you but I'm off to my cave for some down time. If you want we could catch up later and hang. You look kind of depressed…"

Devon frowned, "How could you tell?"

"Slouched shoulders, pained look on your face, baggy eyes, and also I'm like the Oracle so I know stuff. Anyways…come find me when you want to hang out buddy. I like chilling with fellow redheads, we're a dying breed and also the top candidates for being the first zombies, did you know that?"

This girl talked a mile a minute but Devon didn't mind, she had a cute voice and he loved watching her lips move.

He shook his head and talked to himself, _get a hold of yourself Devon! She's just some random girl, you need to go and talk to Tracey. You need to figure things out with your actual girlfriend._

"Sure!" Devon said smirking, "I know where your cave is, Percy talks about it a lot actually."

Rachel raised an eyebrow grinning, "Does he now? Probably because there's a lot that goes on in there he wished he could take part in."

As the girl left Devon frowned trying to understand what she meant by the going ons inside her cave.

That night at campfire Nico and Kelsey sat next to each other holding hands, their fingers intertwined…along with their lips. Apparently Nico really did have nothing to worry about as his girlfriend furiously made out with him, her free hand entangled in his dark hair. She had apologized for nearly an hour and swore off going to parties without him and they'd walked in the woods for another hour together.

Nico felt better…way better. Especially when she was kissing him gods it was amazing.

Also at the campfire was Leo, head bandaged sitting between jason and Piper who were both berating and scolding him for his stupidity whilst Calypso watched from the right of Piper snickering at her boyfriend.

"Yeah…okay…Piper I"m- I said I"m sorry! I know!" Leo grumbled sinking farther and farther into his chair.

Percy and Annabeth…well they weren't there.

Devon sat with Lou Ellen with a bored look on his face as he watched the Apollo kids singing some stupid song about dancing swords. As he watched though his eyes kept switching from between the song, Tracey and Rachel. But if he were to be honest with himself his eyes always lingered longer on Rachel…he felt guilty being so attracted to her so soon after Tracey but it was hard…she kept popping out everywhere he went that day and he couldn't help but stare.

Needless to say for some things were calming down, others it was heating up. Many more tales await for Camp Half-Blood this summer. Sexy tales, sad tales, funny tales and well…tales. Who gives a fuck let's just move on to the next chapter of our fun story.

To Be Continued… Soon…ish….c:

**Zeref's Disciple: **I have silenced Zeref this fine evening so we can have an actual conversation my peeps. Okay here it goes…Stop. Yay~ Stop sending me hate mail in my PMs~ That'd be fucking awesome. I know not everyone agrees with my pairing or my choices that I've made or the fact that I don't write as often as I used to. I know. But please stop spamming me with nonsensical hate mail that simply clutters my inbox. No I'd rather not suck my own dick and no I do NOT think suicide is something I might attempt. Seriously? Those are like Grade 3 insults people, if you're going to try and make me feel bad at least do a good job. But please don't try because it's only annoying. I have my own pace at which I do things you guys and I apologize if it doesn't ft your schedule but unfortunately our schedules are NOT the exact same. Whaaaaat? I know right? Anyways, thanks for listening to another one of my rants and I hope you joyed the late chapter. The next is in works and I am sad to say that New Adventure is not far from ending my dear readers, luckily I have a Naruto story in the works and also another PJO story in the works Argo S! It's a completely new series not relating to this one but it will use my OC Lilly more than likely since she's fucking awesome. So please have patience, enjoy, R&amp;R and also…stay awesome. Peace out~


	11. Author's Note Pretty Important

Hey guys. Quick litle thing here. I am almost done the next chapter. I told yol or pretty much made it clear, I am a casual writer now so don't expect something every week. Sorry? Anyways my message here is this:

"**Kill yourself:I've read some really really s*** stories in the past but your latest chapter takes the f*** cake. F*** YOU FOR PICKING ON LEO AND FOR NOT KEEPING YOUR PROMISE OF A CHAPTER LONG LEO/ANNABETH STORY. DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT AND GO KILL YOURSELF YOU F*** PATHETIC PIECE OF HUMAN S***. DO EVERYONE A SOLID AND JUST QUIT WRITING AND KILL YOURSELF. Nothing you do or write EVER REDEEM YOURSELF FOR WHAT YOU WROTE IN THIS CHAPTER. BURN IN HELL YOU SAD SACK OF S*** FOR A HUMAN BEING."**

If we could just have this one person stop spamming hate mail and suicide promotion messages that'd be swell. It's filling up my inbox. I know you're the same guy, so please dude, I honestly don't give a rats ass about what you want. You can stop trying to send me into a depression, it's not working. In fact my friends and I laughed about this message here. We thoguht it was admirable about how much you like Leo. Seriously about ten of these were based around how Leo deserves better. Also it's cute how you say my writing sucks but the only evidence you have for it is that Leo isn't in it and that's why. XD. Real nice. Leo will get what's coming to him whether it is good or bad, so please deal with it. And because of this guy I apologize but I will no longer be taking suggestions from my fans. Hopefully that will definitely lighten up the load of fanfiction mail I'm being sent here. Sorry you guys but I don't approve of people abusing this stuff.

So thank you Guest for ruining it for everyone else. I'm sure you're already pleased by the attention I'm giving you so maybe that'll be enough to stop being a pain in my ass. Like I said the next chapter is nearly done so it should be up before October for sure you guys. Oh I forgot, Zeref would like to say something;

_Fuck your shitty piece of shit ass hater. You're just jealous because you don't have the fans loser. _

**That was aggressive Zeref. We're supposed to be mature about this and find a peaceful solution.**

_Fuck off idiot. I'm trying tot alk tot his hater and you keep getting in the way! GO and eat some banana bread or something you dolt._

**For one, banana bread is delicious I do not know why you hate it, and two, …Fine. I actually really want banana bread now.**


	12. Just Stop

Leo and Annabeth won't ever fuck in my stories (ad yes I mean anything else I write after this). You can stop spamming bro. –Zeref's Disciple

PS. You need to find other hobbies.


End file.
